


Little!Alec Adventures

by ShinigamiSami, YumiRedfox



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ABDL, Accidents, Baby!Alec, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Bed-Wetting, Comfort, Cussing, Dada/Toddler!Simon, Daddy/Baby!Jace, Diapers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Lots of Crying, M/M, Mama!Lydia, Mommy!Izzy, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Papa!Magnus, Pregnancy, Toddler!Clary, Uncle!Luke, Very Light Occasional Smut, bottle feeding, sippy cups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 78
Words: 84,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiSami/pseuds/ShinigamiSami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiRedfox/pseuds/YumiRedfox
Summary: Alec has a secret. Magnus finds out the secret. Magnus helps his boyfriend accordingly.((This is just some crap I came up with and I'm transferring it from Wattpad which is why it's 22+ Chapters the first day enjoy this trash!)) Fic has branched out more than expected[Go check out YumiRedfox because she helps me write a lot of these chapters and I consider her my collaborator throughout this story. Much appreciated ;)]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this fic is weird not gonna lie.

Alec is so extremely stressed after he finally finished all of his work. He feels a slight haze in his head that he recognizes instantly and sighs deeply. He starts walking to his bedroom at the institute, which he never uses anymore since he's moved in with Magnus. He takes his phone out to send a quick text to Magnus.

12:54am AL: Hey I won't be home until probably tomorrow afternoon I have early meetings and I just barely finished my work so I'm going to spend the night in my old room for tonight

After he hits send is when he notices what time it is. He lets out a large sigh as he goes to open the door and his phone goes off.

12:56am MB: Alexander, are you sure you don't want me to just portal you home? I'm worried that you will not rest enough :(

AL: Don't worry about me Mags I'm going to sleep right now okay? I'll text you after my meetings tomorrow. I love you.

MB: I love you too goodnight darling sleep well <3

Alec hates lying to Magnus but he can't tell him the full truth of why he's not coming home. He enters his bedroom and shuts the door behind him. He sits on the edge of his bed and lets out a very large yawn. He gets ready for bed and into the one pair of pajamas that he's left in his room. He gets into bed and starts to drift off, but since the bed isn't what he's used to it takes a while. Just before he goes to sleep he hears a knock at the door.

"Come in!" He yells, starting to sit up. He's only a little annoyed. The door opens slowly to reveal his sister.  
"Alec? What are you doing here? You never use this room." Isabelle approaches his bed slowly after closing the door. She lets out a short gasp. 'Great she's about to overreact,' Alec thought.  
"Are you and Magnus fighting? Did he kick you out?!" She looks at him with concern in her eyes.  
"What? No izzy we're fine I just didn't want to make him lose any sleep. He would've stayed up too long waiting for me then have been woken up super early so I could leave and that didn't seem fair to Mags..." Alec realizes that he uses Magnus's pet name when he hears his sister squeak, he blushes instantly. She loves hearing the concern, consideration, and love that her big brother has for his boyfriend.  
"Okay okay fine! I'll leave so that you can rest okay? You're too stressed and exhausted to stay up anymore," she walks over and tucks him in, kissing his forehead gently. Alec lets out a breathy laugh.  
"Yes mom," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm and love. She smiles down at him and lightly slaps his shoulder.  
"Oh shush you! Now get some sleep!" She walks over to the door and says over her shoulder, "I love you mí hermano. Sleep well." "I love you too Iz, don't stay up too late either." He replies back as she shuts the door behind her. She walks to her own bedroom and gets ready for bed as he drifts off again.

Alec wakes up with a jolt a couple hours later. He sits up fast and has a thin layer of sweat coating his naked torso. He breathes heavily, still recovering from his nightmare. He takes a deep breath and tries to calm down, only for him to shift and notice something that sends him into a near panic. As he adjusted his legs he notices that his thighs are cold under the blanket and... are they wet? Oh shit... He instantly panics, he hasn't wet his bed since he was maybe 6, except for some other moments he does not remember, and now he's 21. His face burns with embarrassment and he feels tears in his eyes. He tries to calm and quiet his breathing but he knows it's no use as he hears three sets of footsteps run to his room. Jace opens the door and sees Alec curling in on himself, covered in his blanket, crying. He immediately rushes over to him followed by Izzy and Clary, who shut the door. Alec has almost his entire body covered as he lies there curled up, afraid of anyone seeing his wet sheets. Jace kneels beside his bed and looks into his eyes. He sees a certain child-like fear and sadness in his hazel eyes that he's only seen on a few occasions and instantly knows what to do.  
"Hey buddy," he says in a quiet and gentle whisper. Izzy instantly catches on and tries to think of a way to get Clary out of the room. Alec looks up at Jace and starts to calm down slightly. Izzy approaches Clary.  
"You can go... You never experienced the aftermath of an Alec Lightwood Nightmare and I would hate for things to go wrong for either of you." Clary looks at her girlfriend with concerned eyes.   
"Are you sure? I want to help if I can okay?" Izzy sighs and escorts her out of the room. "It's best if you just leave it to myself and Jace for this one okay? I'll see you in a bit," she places a gentle kiss on her cheek and smiles at her. Clary kisses her nose and walks back to their shared room. Izzy closes the door and walks over to her brothers. Jace is stroking his hair slowly and whispering comforting words to him. He notices the smell as the blanket shifts and looks at Izzy.  
"Uh... Iz? I think we might have a problem... Help me get him uncovered..." Jace says as calmly as he can for Alec. Izzy catches on and tries to remove the blanket, but Alec squirms and lets out a small whine.  
"No no no... Izzy and Jacey be mad at Alec..." He pulls the blanket up more on himself and cries a bit more. Izzy and Jace share a look and Jace runs his hand over his face as only one word comes to mind.  
"Fuck..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec needs a hug and Magnus gets nosy

Izzy approaches Alec slowly and pets his hair. She's usually the one that helps him in these situations better.  
"Hi sweetie can you look at me for a minute?" Alec looks up and seems to relax at seeing his sister. "Good boy Alec. Now honey, how old are you?" She speaks to him in the sweetest voice possible. He looks away, almost like he's thinking, then holds up fingers indicating his age. Izzy and Jace are now concerned.  
"You're 2? Wow you're a big boy huh?" Alec has never slipped this young before and they're not sure what to do. She continues to pet his hair and smile gently.  
"Did you have a nightmare honey?" Alec nods "Oh I'm sorry. Are you okay now? You know the big bad monsters can't get you while Izzy and Jace are here right? We will always love and protect you Alec" He shakes his head slightly and Jace hears a small 'no'. He looks at his "little" brother and smiles sadly. "You don't think so? And whys that? You're my little buddy I'm always gonna love you and so does Izzy" Alec looks up, sadness and fear in his eyes. He shakes his head.  
"I was bad..." That confused them, having forgot his accident. Izzy gets closer to him and smells the urine staining his sheets and clinging to his skin. She looks down at him in understanding.  
"Oh Alec it's okay. Having accidents don't make you bad okay? There's nothing wrong with that at all! Now cmon you probably feel all yucky in all of that wet clothes and sheets. Let's go get you clean okay? And Jace can clean up in here..." Alec moves the blanket away from himself and hugs Izzy, since she's standing his face goes into her belly. She sighs softly and gets her brother to the shower as best as he can to help him out. Jace cleans the bed off fast so that he can help Izzy with Alec.  
Meanwhile, Magnus woke up with a weird feeling. He feels like there's something wrong with Alec but he cannot put his finger on it. He looks at the time, 3:24am, and realizes that he cannot call to check on him. He sends Izzy, Jace, and Clary a text asking if Alec is alright because he felt something similar to distress. Clary responds saying that Alec had a nightmare and Izzy and Jace are helping him out. Magnus is instantly worried and considers portaling to the Institute, but he knows that they will call him if he's needed. He tries to relax and fall asleep but he can't. He texts Alec out of impulse of just knowing that he's okay. When 20 minutes goes by without a reply, he instantly gets more worried. He paces in his room. He finally has enough and texts Alec that he will be there in a few minutes.  
Jace hears Alec's phone go off and goes to check as Izzy dries off Alec, getting him dressed in a pair of Jace's sweatpants and an old sweater that he wears when he's little because he likes chewing on the oversized collar and sleeves. Jace reads the texts and panics.  
"Um Izzy? We may have a problem!" Izzy walks in with Alec, holding his hand and rubbing his arm.  
"What's wrong?" She reads the texts and her eyes widen. She has Alec sit down and she looks at him, bending down to meet his eyes.  
"I'm sorry sweetheart but I need big Alec right now okay? Magnus is coming and I think big Alec needs to be here..." At the mention of Magnus's name, Alec visibly flinches and Izzy regrets her word choice.  
"No no no Magnus no he no like me anymore!" He looks like he's going to start crying again and Izzy holds him close, burying his face in her belly again to muffle any cries. Jace has gotten rid of all evidence of the accident and tries to help comfort him before Magnus gets there.  
A portal soon opens and it scares Alec, making him jump at the bright glowing thing in his room. He hides more inside Izzy as Magnus steps through, concern etched on his face. Jace walks over to Magnus and doesn't let him get closer.  
"Alec is fine he just needs time okay? He'll text you later or somethi-" "Jace let me see Alexander! I am very worried about him and I am not leaving anytime soon! Not until he is truly alright." He stands his ground, arms crossed over his chest. Alec tenses up and starts to silently sob into his sister's flat belly. Jace notices and gets angry, he's very protective of this side of Alec.  
"He's fine Bane or he was actually but now he looks worse! Just leave and we'll contact you later because you being here is freaking him out more than that fucking nightmare!" Izzy glares at both of them and in harsh whispers scolds them both. "That's enough both of you! Your fighting and yelling are pushing him over the edge and making things probably close to unbearable for Alec! Both of you leave the room now or so help me I'm using my whip to snap both of your necks!" Her whispers may have been soft in volume but not in power. She continues to stroke Alec's short hair as both men leave the room. Magnus looks at Jace and sighs. "Alright what's really going on Herondale?"   
Jace looks at him, confused by that statement. "What do you mean?"   
"I mean that I've seen Alexander after a nightmare before more times than I would have liked and never have been so awful that he was crying or practically trembling! What is actually wrong with him because that is not my Alexander in there..." Tears gather in his glamored eyes and it hurts Jace's heart. He rests a hand on the warlocks shoulder.  
"I'm sorry Magnus but... we just can't tell you... not yet anyways... Alec is the only one who can explain it to you and right now is just not the time... Please understand." Jace removes his hand and steps back, watching for a reaction. Magnus looks up at him with understanding and sighs. He listens to what's going on behind the door he's leaning on and hears the way that Izzy and Alec are talking to each other.  
"Iz?" "Yes sweetie?" "M tired..." "Alright lets get you back into bed okay? See look Jace cleaned it all up!" "Can I tank him before I go to bed?" " I'll let him know okay? You need to rest honey" "Kay Izzy..." "Alright lie down. There we go that's my sweet boy. This blanket is soft huh? Bet that feels nice" "P'ease don leave me..." "I won't Alec... I'll stay right here with you while you sleep" "I love you Izzy" "I love you too kiddo... Goodnight" She starts to softly hum. Magnus looks at Jace.  
"I best be off, but first I have one last thing to ask you before I depart..." Jace looks caught offguard and confused but he nods.  
"How long has Alec been Little?" Jace's eyes widened significantly. Magnus smirks and create a portal. "Tell him that when he's ready, I'm here to listen. Goodbye Shadowhunter." He steps through his portal, leaving a dumbfounded Jace staring at the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter to connect the story more

Alec wakes up the next morning in Izzy's arms. He doesn't open his eyes as he hears voices around him.  
"Well what do you suggest then?! Mr. 'I have all the ideas'?!" "I don't know! I don't even know how he found out last night! Look we need to tell Alec as soon as possible befo-" "Tell me what? And why am I cuddling Izzy and wearing your clothes?" Alec opens one eye and looks at Jace. Both Jace and Isabelle look down at their brother. Jace gestures to Izzy to answer for him, receiving a glare from her.  
"Well... you see... You had a nightmare last night and woke up little... We came to check on you when we heard you crying and you wet the bed..." Alec's eyes widen and he looks at his sister with a hint of fear in his eyes. "Don't worry Jace took care of everything! Anyways when we were cleaning you off," Alec blushed harshly "Relax Jace handled more down there than I did. So while we were cleaning you up, Magnus was trying to contact you... and ended up portaling here..." "WHAT?! OH SHIT THATS IT MY RELATIONSHIP IS OVER FUCK!" "Calm down Alec calm down! Him and Jace left the room plus you couldn't even tell that you had an accident and though you were crying your face was hidden and you are very quiet..." Alec looks like he might pass out. He suddenly looks at Jace. "What else happened Jace?" Hw sucks in a sharp breath and looks down at his parabatai. "Well... Before he left, he asked me a question about you..." "Which was?" Jace visibly hesitates then sighs "He asked how long you've been a little, said to tell you that he's here to listen, then left..."  
Alec looks like he's ready to have a panic attack. Izzy immediately helps him calm down. She had asked Lydia to take over Alec's meetings for the day so that he could relax. She looks at Jace. "Alright so now what genius?" Jace sighs and opens his mouth to speak, but Alec is the voice they hear.  
"I need to talk to Magnus..." The other two look very shocked at this. Izzy sighs then nods.  
"Alright... I'll text Magnus and let him know that you're ready to talk..." She grabs her phone with the hand that was originally stroking Alec's hair, one arm still holding him close.

7:45am IL: Alec said he's ready to talk so maybe send a portal so that way you two can talk at the loft?

MB: Sounds great. Give me 2 minutes :)

Izzy sighs and puts her phone down.  
"He said 2 minutes so get dressed okay?" "Alright..." As Alec finished getting ready, a portal opens in his room. He kisses Izzy's forehead, gives Jace a quick hug, and steps through, praying that things will go well


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec Talk

Alec enters the loft and looks around for Magnus. He spots him out on the balcony, reading a book. Alec takes off his boots by the door and approaches slowly.  
"Magnus?" The warlock looks up and smiles warmly at his boyfriend. He puts his book down and stands to greet Alec with a peck on the lips.  
"Welcome home darling. So, there are things that you wish to discuss with me?" Alec blushes slightly then nods. He takes a deep breath and looks at the warlock he loves so much.  
"I'm sorry..." Magnus looks taken aback at the apology. "For what, Alexander?"  
"For... For just being so fucking weird... I didn't want you to know about any of that... I can't lose you Magnus..."  
"Darling is that all? I'm not weirded out or mad if that is your fear. I am simply curious about this potentially adorable side of my sexy shadowhunter~"  
That was the last thing that Alec had expected to hear. His eyes widened in shock as he looked at his warlock.  
"W-what...? You're... okay with it...?" "Does it hurt anyone? Does it cause harm to you? Is it illegal?" "No... no to all of those..."  
Magnus smiles. "Then I see no issue. Alexander when you've been around as long as I have, you experience weird things and let me say you are not my first Little" He winks at his dumbstruck shadowhunter. Alec stays silent, not wanting to jeopardize things. Magnus starts his questions.  
"So how long have you been doing this, Alexander?" "U-um a couple years maybe..." "Don't lie to me darling it's alright." "Fine... 5 years or so... I'm not completely sure..." "How often do you slip?" "Not too often mainly when I'm very stressed or tired..." "How old are you in headspace generally?" "Between 2 and 6... it's a younger headspace..." "Any comfort items that you use?" "No... I really just have Izzy and Jace treating me younger since anything at the Institute would be found with the snap of a finger..." "Well I'd like to change that if I may?" Alec looks at him, a mix of confusion, shock, and wonder is apparent on his face. Magnus kisses his cheek and holds Alec's hands in his.  
"If you would allow me to, if you need to age down, I would like to be your caretaker. Nothing will change I will still be your boyfriend no matter what, but I think you would benefit greatly from having time to ageplay and have someone there to take care of you completely. Thoughts?"  
Alec was in shock. It sounded great but he was scared of the thought of Magnus leading him once he discovered how clingy of a Little he was. He looks at Magnus and takes a deep breath, nodding slowly.  
"Okay..." "Okay?" Magnus tilts his head to the side slightly.  
"Okay... I want this... You might want to ask Izzy and Jace about... Little Alec because I don't remember a lot of when I'm little..." "I'll give them a call immediately," He gently kisses Alec's forehead and hugs him close, a large smile across his face. Magnus adores caretaking and is glad that Alec is giving them a shot. He then stands up, searching for his phone as Alec checks the time. "Hate to cut this short but I need to head back to the Institute." "Alright call me when you're ready to head home darling." Alec goes to the door, but before he turns the handle, he pulls Magnus into a deep kiss. "Now what was that for?" Magnus asked with a smirk on his face. Alec grins brightly. "I just love you." "And I love you. Now go do your job shadowhunter."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone call between Magnus and Izzy

Alec returns to the Institute to get some work done. Magnus grabs his phone and calls Izzy to get a better understanding of his new charge.

I "Hello?"  
M "Hello Isabelle. How are you this morning?"  
I "Magnus! I'm good. How did your talk with Alec go?"  
M "That is why I'm calling."  
I "What do you mean?"  
M "I need an understanding of Little Alec if I'm going to be taking care of him."  
I "You are?! That's awesome I'm glad. Okay so Alec is a major cuddler and is very clingy when he's little."  
M "I already love him."  
I "Hahaha perfect. Oh and this will embarrass him but I need to tell you this. Don't share a bed with him at night if he's little."  
M "What? Why is that?"  
I "He has accidents on occasion. Like last night. That's why he was so upset he wet the bed due to his nightmare and was extremely upset by it."  
M "Oh poor thing... What if I put special sheets on my bed or something?"  
I "The issue would be anything getting on you. Alec would be mortified."  
M "Ah I understand... Is he opposed to protection do you know?"  
I "We never tried but I say go for it."  
M "Anything else I should know?"  
I "He's very quiet, loves reading or being read to depending on age of headspace, he draws quite a lot. Easy kid."  
M "Sounds like him."   
I "Oh yeah completely. Oh he won't ask for help when he needs anything so you constantly have to ask him."  
M "Alright not an issue."  
I "Good. I think that should be everything... I'll let you know if I think of something else okay Magnus?"  
M "Perfect thank you so much Isabelle."  
I "No problem I'm glad you're doing this."  
M "I am as well. Goodbye."  
I "Bye!"  
Izzy puts her phone away and goes to check on her brother. She smiles at Alec as he trains with Jace, a knowing look in her eyes.  
"Did Magnus call you?" "Yep! Told him all he needs to know hermano." "Oh god this is going to be embarrassing isn't it?" She giggles "We will just have to wait and see!" She kisses both of their sweaty cheeks and leaves the area.  
"Does this mean you're gonna call Magnus 'Daddy' from now on?" "Fuck off Jace!" Alec's face blushes a deep crimson at Jace's words.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert sucks, Maryse is good, Alec needs hugs

Magnus starts thinking about things he should get for Alec. He knows he should consult him first but he cannot help himself. He wants to get things for Alec that have color, no black. He creates a guest room right beside his bedroom that only himself and Alec will have access too that will contain stuff for ageplay.  
While Magnus has his fun, Alec is miserable from his parents visiting. He loves seeing his mother Maryse again but not so much his father. Robert approaches Alec while he works at his desk quietly. He does not look very pleased and Alec braces himself for his yelling.  
"Alec! I've been told that you moved out of the Institute! Why?! Where are you living now?! As head of the Institute you need to live here! How do you think this makes our family look! What is the matter wi-..." he cuts him off with a single glance and a hand raised. He takes a deep breath and raises an eyebrow, lowering his hand.  
"I moved out months ago, because I felt like it, I live with Magnus, you were acting head and lived elsewhere so you can't use that against me, I couldn't care less about the Lightwood name at this point, there's nothing wrong with me. Anything else father?" He said in his most calm tone. He wasn't in the mood to deal with him at the moment and figured it was best to just cut him off.   
He was wrong.  
He glares hard at him, slams his hand loudly on his desk, and scoffs at him.  
"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO ME THAT WAY?! I am your father Alec don't you dare disrespect me like that! And as for living with this warlock of yours are you serious! You cannot do that! Your mother and I live elsewhere that is true but not in the home of some downworlder!" He gets more and more into Alec's face, enough to make him flinch and sink down in his chair. Alec can feel himself slightly slip but tries to get a grip, fear coursing through his veins as his father continues.  
"You're a disgrace you know that! Move! Get up! While I'm here you will not be the acting head of this Institute!" He yanked Alec by the arm and out of his chair. He forces Alec out and closes the door on him. Alec lets out a shaky breath and starts to walk to his bedroom, hoping to calm himself down before he slips. Before he gets to the room, however, he runs into Maryse and Isabelle. Maryse can instantly tell that there's something wrong with her son but she cannot tell what. She looks at him, dark eyes filled with concern.  
"Alec? Are you alright?" Izzy hugs his arm slightly to show him that she's there for him. He lets out another shaky breath and shakes his head slightly. He replies in a soft voice.  
"I just need to go back to my room for a bit okay? I'll be fine..." Tears began to sting his eyes. Both Lightwood women noticed this, but neither said anything in fear of upsetting Alec further. They nod and let him go. Maryse and her daughter exchange a glance before Izzy takes out her phone to contact Magnus.

2:18pm IL: Hey Magnus, can you check on Alec? He seems very upset and won't say what's wrong. :( He's in his room here at the Institute. Thanks :)

Izzy looks at her mother. "I texted Magnus so that he could check on Alec. He'll be fine." She smiles reassuringly. Maryse only nods, still concerned about her son. Izzy's phone goes off, drawing the attention of both women.

MB: I'll be right there to check on him don't worry ;). I'll let you know what upset him if you want alright? Thank you for contacting me right away :).

Isabelle shows her mother his response. "See? Everything will be fine." Maryse finally shows a ghost of a smile and nods.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Alec appears

Magnus portals into Alec's bedroom. He stays silent when he doesn't see Alec in hopes of hearing him. He hears a muffled sob and immediately rushes to his bathroom. He's sitting in the shower, pillow covering his face, knees hugged to his chest. His shoulders are shaking horribly, proof of how hard he's crying. It breaks Magnus's heart to see Alec like this. He approaches him slowly, already making sure that the door is locked in case someone tried to come in. He kneels beside the crying man and speaks in a soft voice.  
"Alexander?" Alec looks at him, tears streaming down his face and fear, pain, and something else Magnus cannot quite identify in his eyes. He flinches slightly at the sound of his name. He shakes his head a little. Alec speaks with a voice so soft it's hard to hear him.  
"No..." Magnus looks at him confused before he realizes the look that he couldn't identify was, it was a soft look, almost like a child. Magnus scoots closer, letting Alec see his hands the whole time. He smiles sympathetically at the frightened boy.  
"Hey it's alright. You're okay now. Do you know who I am?" Alec nods and pokes his shoulder.  
"Magnus..." The warlock nods and ruffles his hair a little.  
"That's right. You know that you are safe with me right? I would never hurt or upset you in any way." Alec nods again and scoots closer to Magnus, eyes still full of pain and fear but he's starting to calm down. Magnus takes it as an okay to lay a hand on Alec's arm and when Alec doesn't flinch, he pulls him in for a hug.   
"What happened my little shadowhunter?" "D-dad... mean... arm hurts..." Alec manages to say between small sobs. Magnus looks at Alec's arm and finds the marks from Robert. He is seething after that. He focuses on comforting Alec and distracting him with something else.  
"Why don't we go home for a bit okay? You can relax, take a nap maybe, and just spend time with me for a little while. How does that sound?" He gives Alec a reassuring and hopeful smile. Alec nods slightly.  
"Okay... but no nap... don't need i-" He interrupts himself with a large yawn that he fails to hide with the pillow he's still holding. Magnus chuckles softly at the action.  
"I think you do. Now come on! Let's go back home and rest alright?" Alec nods and lets Magnus help him up. He opens a portal and unlocks Alec's door before they both step through. He sends a quick text to Isabelle explaining that Robert did something to Alec and that they're both at the loft. Magnus escorts the boy to the couch and sits beside him, pulling him close to his chest. Alec has calmed down but is still feeling little, so he just lies there quietly and cuddles Magnus. After a few minutes of silence, Alec's stomach growls loudly, signaling Magnus that he's hungry. Alec blushed and hides his face into Magnus's chest, causing the older man to laugh a little.  
"Why are you being shy? It's alright. Cmon lets get you something to eat huh?" Alec only nods, hiding his face further. Magnus can't help the smile on his face as he summons up some takeout for them both. He makes Alec sit up, earning a whine of protest from the boy, and serves him. Alec struggles a bit with feeding himself and it frustrates him quickly, being in a younger headspace like the previous night. Magnus notices and takes Alec's fork from him, attempting to feed him. Alec shakes his head at first, but eventually gives in and lets his caretaker feed him. A certain warmth envelopes Magnus's chest as they continue. After they eat their lunch, Alec yawns again and starts rubbing his eyes with closed fists. Magnus stands up and offers him his hand.  
"I think someone needs a nap right about now." Alec shakes his head sleepily and pouts up at the warlock, looking rather adorable if you asked Magnus. The older man sighs and ends up lifting Alec into his arms like a toddler, not even struggling with Alec's size. Alec whines and wiggles slightly to be put down, but Magnus ignores his pleas. He grabs a fluffy blue sweater and soft blue sweatpants for Alec to change into. He makes him use the bathroom first then hells him get dressed, not ready to talk about Alec's possible bed wetting with the little just yet. He tucks the boy into bed and lies down beside him. Alec looks up at Magnus.  
"You stay?" He asks sleepily, yawning afterwards. Magnus nods affectionately.  
"Of course. Now get some rest sweetheart alright?" Alec nods, already half asleep in Magnus's arms. Magnus smiles down at Alec and cuddles him close, showing him that he's safe as he naps.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAMF Maryse

While Magnus takes Alec home to calm him down, Izzy and Maryse confront Robert to figure out what happened.  
Robert sits at Alec's desk, tablet in hand, scowl on his face. Maryse enters in and looks at Robert, anger in her eyes. Isabelle trails behind her, ready to back up her mother and defend her brother. Robert looks up at them with a straight face.  
"Can I help you two?" His tone is calm and it infuriated Maryse further. She slams her hands on the desk, causing Izzy and Robert to flinch.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON YOU BASTARD!" Izzy watches her mother in awe. Robert looks at her with slight fear, then attempts to stand his ground.  
"I told Alec the truth and told him that while I'm here, I am acting head of the Institute. I don't see how this concerns you Mary-" "If all you did was talk to my brother then why was his arm bruised dad?" Maryse was unaware of that part and let out a low growl. She snatches Robert by the collar and lifts him out of the chair, causing him to drop the tablet and yelp in fear.  
"YOU HURT HIM?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! FIRST THE AFFAIR AND NOW HURTING YOUR OWN CHILD?! YOU ARE LUCKY THAT I AM NOT ARMED!" She drops him and storms out in rage. Izzy looks heartbroken at the man she admired for so long. She follows her mother to attempt to calm her down. Max and Jace see how angry Maryse is and follow her to her bedroom. Once she sits on the edge of her bed, Max climbs into her lap and wraps his arms around her neck. She lets out a strained sob as she holds her youngest child to her chest. Jace puts a comforting hand on her shoulder as Izzy plays with her hair comfortingly. Max looks up at his mom.  
"What happened?" Maryse sighs. "Well your father was very rude to Alec and I yelled at him" Izzy whispers everything to Jace, whose grip hardens on Maryse's shoulder. Maryse lays a shaking hand on Jace's and he releases her shoulder. He kisses her temple gently before leaving the room to take his anger out on a training dummy. Izzy hugs her mother tightly then goes to find Jace. Max continues to cuddle Maryse to keep her calm. Jace is hitting a punching dummy repeatedly, splitting his knuckles and denting the side. Izzy approaches him carefully.  
"You're hurting yourself..." He can hear the tears in her voice. He turns to face her and sees her makeup smudged, cheeks wet with tears as she silently cries. He rushes over to her and hugs her close, allowing her to cry into his chest.  
"You should have seen the pain and fear in his eyes, Jace... Alec was so scared..." She sobs loudly into her adopted brother. He strokes her hair gently and kisses the top of her head.   
"He's with Magnus now though right?" He feels her nod against his chest. He smiles down at her. "Then there we go... Cmon Iz he's going to be fine... Magnus will help him... He's going to be okay..." Jace himself is holding back tears, but he needs to stay strong for his younger sister. He holds her close and comforts her. Clary walks in and sees Izzy in tears with a red-eyed Jace. She hugs them both before she could stop herself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Alec returns

Alec wakes up about an hour or so later. He can feel Magnus petting his hair. He looks to see that he's wearing bright blue and gets confused. Magnus notices him awake and kisses his head.  
"Good afternoon cutie. How was your nap?" Magnus can tell that he's big but he wants to see Alec's reaction first. He blushes darkly and sits up.  
"W-was I...? Oh my god Magnus I'm so sorry! W-whatever happened I promise I'll make it up to you I'm so sor-" Magnus interrupts him with a kiss to his temple.  
"Oh stop apologizing darling that was adorable. You were very cuddly." Alec blushes even more and refuses to look at Magnus.  
"Oh that won't do. Look at me Alexander~" Alec reluctantly lifts his head to look up at his boyfriend. Magnus smiles brightly and kisses his nose.  
"Allow me to say that the little you is so shy and cute. I quite enjoyed it actually. I'm also glad I spoke to your sister previously about that side of you this morning. That definitely helped." Alec tilts his head slightly, curious about what Izzy had told Magnus. As if he could hear Alec's thoughts, Magnus chuckled lightly.  
"Isabelle told me that you're cuddly, quiet, and do not ask for what you may need. She also mentioned things involving..." he paused, trying to figure out how to carefully phrase his next statement.  
"That you may have accidents in your sleep; therefore, I had you use the bathroom prior to your nap..." he watched Alec's face for a reaction. Whatever little bit of a blush remained now turned into a full force dark red. He looks mortified by what the older man had just said. He grabs the large collar of the bright blue fluffy sweater and pulls it over his head to hide. Magnus couldn't hide his smile seeing that action.  
"Aww Alexander... come on now let me see those eyes. Please?" Alec looks up, slowly peaking his head out from the sweater collar. Magnus laughs softly  
"Well hello my little turtle~" "Sh-shut up..." Magnus could not help the bark of laughter that escaped him. He tilts Alec's chin up using one finger and kisses his lips gently.  
"I want you to know that I thoroughly enjoyed my hour and a half with little Alec. I even fed you darling, I could have just left you alone when I saw you struggling to feed yourself if it were too much. I loved every second I spent with you Alexander. I love you and I want you to know that I am still fully onboard with this." He smiles genuinely down at the shadowhunter, who looks at him with sheer awe. Alec kisses Magnus with so much love that they both can't help but smile.  
"Thank you Mags... Just... Thank you... I love you so much..." Alec manages to say between kisses as Magnus gives little laughs. Alec scoots up so that his back is against their bed frame and pulls Magnus against his chest. Alec suddenly stiffens, causing Magnus to turn and face him in concern.   
"Alexander?" Magnus sees how much paler Alec's face is and turns around completely. He places both of his hands on either side of Alec's face and looks into his eyes.  
"Darling, what's wrong?" "I-I... I remember... Why I slipped and..." Tears collect in his eyes as Magnus pulls him close.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Alec shakes slightly as he looks up, tears streaming down his face.  
"Why... Why does my dad hate me so much...?" He hides his face into Magnus's neck and sobs silently. The warlock feels his heart shatter immediately. He cradles Alec's head to his chest and strokes his hair. Magnus sees his phone screen light up from a text message. He lifts it and reads it.

4:06 IL: Dad left the Institute. Mom confronted him and ended up getting physical so he left. Mom is pretty upset still and wants to see Alec to know that he's okay. Can we come by?

Magnus sighs and looks at Alec. Once he's determined that he's big but just a bit emotional, he replies.

MB: Go ahead and come over. Alec has aged up but he's still rather upset over what Robert had done. He's wearing color so try not to be too shocked ;)

IL: LMAO! Alright I'm bringing mom, Jace, and Max over now. See you soon!

Just as Magnus starts to put his phone down, Izzy sends another message, causing him to try and not laugh.

IL: Btw you NEED to tell me about your little Alec moment! No details left out or I am no longer your makeup buddy! 

Magnus shakes his head smiling and returns to just cuddling Alec, who had stopped crying around the time Izzy replied. Things were going to be interesting...


	10. Chapter 10

Alec manages to calm down before his family got to the loft. There was a knock at the door and Magnus opened it using his magic. Maryse's voice could be heard through the loft.  
"Alec?! Where are you?" Alec sits up and Magnus opens the bedroom door.  
"I'm in here mom!" Alec's voice does not even waver, feeling safe in his boyfriend's arms. The four new guests enter the Lightwood-Bane bedroom slowly, afraid to see the oldest child's mental state.  
"Hey guys. You alright mom? You seems really upset..." Alec sits up and looks at his mom in concern. She holds back tears as she approaches her son. She strokes his hair gently as she smiles at him.  
"I'm alright Alec... How do you feel?" He smiles at her reassuringly.  
"I'm much better now don't worry..." He stands up and hugs his mother close. He hears a slight giggle from his sister. He looks at her with a confused expression until he realizes what he's wearing.  
"Cute sweater big brother~" He blushes darkly at the bright blue and fluffy oversized sweater that enveloped his torso.   
"Sh-shut up Izzy..." He let's go of his mother to pick up his youngest brother Max.  
"Izzy and mom said that dad was mean to you... Why?" Alec shakes his head as Jace clenches his fists at his sides. Magnus puts a grounding hand on Jace's shoulder, calming him some. Alec sighs and looks at his brother.  
"I don't know Max... Dad is just on one right now but don't let him get to you okay?" Max nods and squirms to be put down. Alec chuckles lightly and puts Max gently on the ground. Izzy gives Alec a tight hug before escorting everyone else out of the loft. Alec turns to Magnus and hugs him, burying his face in the older man's neck. Magnus runs his fingers through Alec's dark hair.  
"Are you alright?" Alec nods, he thinks he'll breakdown if he says another word. He just squeezes Magnus tighter. The warlock sighs.  
"How about you lie back down for a minute? I have something that I want to give you~" He smiles innocently. Alec is slightly suspicious but complies. Magnus smiles wider and covers Alec's eyes with his hands.  
"Close those beautiful hazel eyes for me Alexander. Please?" Alec sighs and closes his eyes, a ghost of a grin on his face. Magnus leaves the room for about 5 minutes, or at least it felt like it to Alec. He hears footsteps approach and gets a bit excited, curious about what Magnus got. The older man grabs his boyfriend's hand and places something very soft in it. Alec's face scrunched slightly in confusion, which Magnus finds extremely adorable.  
"Alright you may open your eyes now." Alec slowly opens his eyes and blinks for a moment to let them readjust to the bedroom lighting. He looks down at the soft object in his hands and finds a very fluffy black stuffed cat with golden eyes. He studies it carefully and grins slightly. Alec always wanted a stuffed animal but as the oldest Lightwood child, he was not allowed. He looks up at Magnus.  
"It's cute... But why?" Magnus laughs a little and looks at his love.  
"I told you before that I wanted to be your caretaker and give you things that you did not have before. I thought this little creature was adorable and that you might love it... What do you think?" Alec smiles innocently and hugs the stuffed cat to his chest, a slight childish look in his eyes.  
"I love it. Thanks Mags!" He stands and hugs his boyfriend tightly. Magnus hugs him back and kisses his cheek, glad to see him so happy and seemingly aging down again in a comfortable environment.  
"You're very welcome love. Now, how about we watch a movie in the living room? You can bring your little friend with you and we can watch whatever you want." Magnus strokes Alec's cheek with the thumb of his right hand. Alec nods and walks with Magnus to the living room, his new toy tucked under his left arm. Magnus sits on the couch and gestures for Alec to lie down, placing his Little's head in his lap. He strokes Alec's hair gently.  
"So what is your friend's name?" Alec makes the toy sit up on his chest and stares at it, seeming in deep thought. Magnus feels a warmth spread through his chest at Alec's actions.  
"Hmmm... What about... Church? I think it's a good name for him..." He looks up at Magnus for approval. The warlock nods.  
"If that is what you want to name him then that shall be his name." Alec smiles as Magnus pets the stuffed toy's head. Magnus puts on a movie that he got as a recommendation from Simon and Luke on the assumption that it's for Madzie about a girl who goes to war and saves all of China. As the opening sequence for Mulan starts, Alec is mesmerized by the music and what appears on the screen. Magnus smiles at how adorable this side of Alec is and just watches him through the duration of the movie.


	11. Chapter 11

Alec's stomach growls as the end credits roll. Magnus chuckles lightly and pets his little boy's hair.  
"Hungry?" Alec hides his face into Church's soft fur. Magnus can't help but laugh a little at how cute and shy Alec was being. He pushes the stuffed cat away from Alec's face and kisses the tip of his nose.  
"What if I order pizza? Does that sound good?" Alec nods and sits up slowly. Magnus leads him to the bathroom to do his thing and wash his hands. As Alec dries his hands, Magnus orders 2 pizzas. Twenty minutes later they get their food and start eating while watching whatever was on TV at the time. Magnus reaches over with a napkin, for the third time in the past ten minutes, to wipe off food from Alec's face. Each time Alec squirms a little and tries to turn his face away. After they finish eating, Alec's mind is hazy. He recognizes that he's in between headspaces so he puts the toy cat off to the side and runs a hand over his face. He tries to age up before Magnus returns from the kitchen and manages to do so. He leans back against the couch and stretches his arms over the back. Magnus walks into the room and notices Alec's posture. He walks over to the back of the couch and leans over Alec. The Shadowhunter looks up at his boyfriend and gives a lopsided grin, using one hand to guide Magnus down for a chaste kiss on the lips.  
"Hey babe." "Well hello to you too Alexander~" Magnus walks around the couch to sit beside Alec, kissing him when he settles. Alec runs his fingers through Magnus's hair slightly, not wanting to mess it up. They break from the kiss when they need air and look at each other, love filling both sets of eyes. Magnus scoots closer to Alec and rests his head on his shoulder. Alec brings an arm around Magnus's shoulders, the warlock letting his glamour drop as he cuddles further into his taller partner. Magnus puts on a horror movie called The Possession of Michael King just so that something's on and doesn't think anything of it, not putting into consideration any adverse reaction Alec might give later that night. The movie involved someone getting possessed by a demon called Bahamgore and the man kills others. It all hit Alec hard, remembering what happened to Jocelyn that night he got possessed and how his sister was also possessed. He started to feel uneasy by it but tried not to make it obvious since Magnus was enjoying the movie. Conveniently, Magnus didn't even notice so Alec tried to think of something else. He ended up getting jumpscared a few times, Magnus turned all of the lights off and the loft was vacant of all other noise than the movie. Alec ended up cuddling the older man closer on multiple occasions to hide the fact that he got scared by the movie.   
It was way longer than Alec would have liked and by the end of it he decided to take a shower and turn in early, Magnus following him close behind with Church behind his back. Alec goes into the bathroom to take his shower and Magnus lays out some very soft and comfortable pajama pants for his boyfriend. Given that Alec was big, Magnus reluctantly made sure that the pants were black. He puts them and a pair of boxer-briefs on the bathroom counter as Alec showered. Magnus himself strips down to just his briefs that he was wearing and gets under the blanket. He notices that it was still a little early, but some in bed cuddles and extra sleep never hurt anyone. Alec comes out fifteen minutes later, dressed and hair dried. He lies down beside Magnus under the covers and pulls the warlock close. Magnus places his head on Alec's chest and cuddles into him further. Once Alec has his arms wrapped around Magnus, he starts to doze off.  
"Night Mags..." "Goodnight darling~" "I love you." "I love you too, Alexander" Magnus kisses Alec's bare, hairy chest and cuddles him as Alec falls asleep.

*Alec is running. He doesn't know where he is or where he's going. All he knows is that his bow is destroyed and his seraph blade is gone. He's bleeding from a wound in his left shoulder, but his stele was destroyed as well before he could apply an iratze. He's limping slightly, he twisted his ankle while running. Bahamgore managed to possess Jace, and Alec hates that he's being hunted by his parabatai. He manages to find a spot to hide. As he looks around, he recognizes it as the closet from the movie. He takes in a sharp breath as he hears someone approaching the room he's in.  
"Hey Alec~ Where are ya buddy? Cmon you can't hide from me~" Jace gets closer and closer to where Alec is hiding. He crawls farther into the closet and curls in on himself. He holds his breath as he sees Jace approach where he is. When he can no longer see Jace, Alec doesn't know whether to feel relieved or petrified. Suddenly Jace pulls the clothes away that kept Alec hidden and he laughs with a demonic undertone to his voice.  
"I FOUND YOU!" His hand goes for Alec's throat.*  
Alec jolts awake from his nightmare, panting heavily and sweating. He manages to not disturb Magnus, who now has his back to him and sighs. He runs a hand over his face when he realizes something, making him freeze instantly. He lifts the blanket that covers him from the waist down and is mortified with what he finds: he wet the bed again... but with Magnus beside him.


	12. Chapter 12

Alec rushes out of the bed and into the bathroom. He shuts and locks the door as he tries not to cry. The abruptness of everything wakes Magnus and he reaches over to Alec's side of the bed. When he finds not only that there's no one there but a wet spot as well, his heart drops and he sits up.  
"Alexander?" He gets out of bed, uses his magic to clean up the sheets, and walks to the bathroom door. He raises his hand to knock but stops when he hears a muffled sob come from the other side.  
"Alexander... please open the door it's alri-" "NO ITS NOT!" Magnus is caught off guard by Alec's sudden outburst. He sighs and unlocks the door using magic. Once he opens the door and sees Alec, his heart breaks. There was his boyfriend, curled up in the bathtub, pants soaked from his accident, eyes red from crying and cheeks wet with tears. Magnus rushes over to him and strokes his hair. Alec flinches at the contact but doesn't pull away, desperately needing the comfort.  
"Alexander do not worry... The bed is clean and I'm not upset in any way..." Alec looks at him in disbelief but when he sees the honesty and concern in his golden cat eyes, he lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Magnus looks at him with a softness to his eyes and smiles slightly.  
"Now lets get you cleaned up. Would you prefer a bath, shower, or I just snap my fingers to clean you up?" Alec looks down, blushing darkly.  
"Can we do the third option? I just want to go back to bed and forget everything..." He looks very upset with himself and it causes a tightness in Magnus's chest.  
"Alrighty then!" He snaps his fingers, changing Alec into a pair of old sweats and dry underwear. "Is that any better?" Alec nods shyly. He appears a bit anxious as he gets out of the tub and follows Magnus back to their shared bed. He hesitates to get back in. Magnus notices and looks at him with a worried and confused look on his face.  
"What is it darling?" "What if... What if it happens again...?" Magnus thinks for a minute, he was planning on not bringing this up while Alec was sensitive, but after seeing the fear in Alec's eyes he figures that this might be the perfect time for this.  
"I thought this might happen if I'm honest... Would you be willing to try something?" "L-like what...?" Alec's face is bright red when Alec says he expected this. Magnus nods and goes deep into his closet, pulling out a package of...  
"N-NO! I don't think I can do that Magnus..." "At least try them out Alexander. If you end up not needing them then fine, but I'd rather you wear a diaper and wake up dry than not wear one, wet the bed, and freak out again!" Magnus looks at him with an expression that means he shouldn't argue. Alec sighs in defeat and nods.  
"O-okay... I'll wear one..." Magnus smiles at him, attempting to reassure him. Alec lies down on the bed and covers his face with a pillow. Magnus tries not to laugh at how adorable he finds Alec as he strips Alec from the waist down. Alec tightens his grip on the pillow as Magnus puts the diaper on him as efficiently as he can, making sure that it fits properly. Magnus got ones that are similar to a baby diaper, but large enough to fit Alec comfortably. He grabs Alec's sweatpants and puts them on him before tapping his outer thigh, signaling that he finished. Alec moves the pillow and looks at Magnus as he lies down beside him. He kisses Alec's nose gently and cuddles up to him again.  
"Now try to get some sleep alright?" Alec only nods, he's fairly distracted with the crinkling noise it makes as he moves and how the diaper fits on him. He closes his eyes and tries to fall asleep, certain that it will take awhile. Once Alec is asleep, Magnus relaxes and holds him close to his chest. He falls asleep shortly after, wondering how Alec will feel in the morning.


	13. Chapter 13

Magnus wakes up before Alec in the morning and sees the shadowhunter curled up beside him. Magnus could sense that he had another nightmare at one point given that his own dream shifted, so he can't help but wonder what will happen when Alec wakes up. About thirty minutes later, Alec wakes up. He starts to stretch a bit, minding Magnus beside him, and hears something that makes him stop moving altogether. The slight crinkle from when his hips move causes him to still. He doesn't look at Magnus, too embarrassed to meet his eye. Magnus makes him look up at him and smiles.  
"Good morning my love~ Did you sleep well?" Magnus is unfazed by any of this and it makes Alec freeze. He blushes and shakes his head, he woke up again from a nightmare but didn't want to get up. Magnus kisses his forehead.  
"You could sleep more if you would like, but I'm sure you would want to get out of this first?" He reaches over and pats the back of Alec's diaper, the wearer realizing that it's not in the condition he was hoping for. Alec blushes and hides his face, feeling very small and starting to slip. Magnus notices and grabs Church from the floor beside the bed. He places the toy beside Alec as he starts to get out of bed. Magnus grabs what he knows he will need as Alec starts to sit up, clutching the fluffy cat plush to his chest. He looks like he's between headspaces, in hopes of aging down and avoiding embarrassment. In this moment, Magnus wonders how he's kept it hidden for so long in their relationship given how often Alec has aged down. He gestures for Alec to lie down while he takes care of it before it becomes a bigger issue.  
"I'll do this quickly alright? No need to get upset love." He kisses Alec's forehead as he removes his sweatpants. Given Alec's little state of mind, he's not as embarrassed as he would have been. He plays innocently with Church as Magnus removes the soaked diaper and cleans him off, applying a new diaper to Alec while he's distracted. Alec notices when he goes to sit up and looks down at it. He looks up at Magnus with confusion on his face, but not embarrassed.  
"Why another one? I don't need it I'm a big boy." He states as if it's very obvious with a pout. Magnus resists the urge to call him out on how cute he is and shakes his head.  
"You're right. You don't need it but I thought you might feel more comfortable wearing one in case something happens. For the security. Is that okay?" Alec shrugs and gets off the bed. Magnus helps him into a pair of soft dark green pants that he got after discovering the little side.  
"How does breakfast sound?" Alec nods and lets Magnus escort him to the living room. The warlock conjures up some waffles and cuts them up for Alec, seemingly on auto pilot. Alec is too distracted by the cartoons Magnus put on to even notice. Once Alec's waffles are prepared how he likes them, which includes strawberries and powdered sugar, he starts feeding himself and makes a mess in the process. Magnus laughs and wipes his face.  
"Here." He offers a forkful of food in front of Alec's mouth, feeding him again. Alec accepts without hesitation and it warms Magnus's heart. After they finish eating and Alec gets cleaned up, Magnus looks at him.  
"I'm sorry to ask this of you but could you age up? Just for a moment. I would like to discuss some things with you alright?" Alec puts the stuffed cat out of sight and concentrates. Within five minutes, Alec is sitting up straight and looking at Magnus, slightly on edge due to his current attire.  
"Something wrong, Mags?" Magnus smiles and shakes his head. He takes Alec's hand in his.  
"I just wanted to establish a few ground rules if I may?" Alec nods and kisses Magnus's knuckles. Magnus takes in a deep breath and looks at him thoughtfully.  
"I have taken the role as your caretaker so I want you to depend on me for anything you may need, do not hesitate to ask me for anything regardless of if I'm in the middle of something or not. Understood?" Alec nods shyly, not sure how to be dependent.   
"I'm also curious about how far you're willing to take this or how young you're willing to act. I've fed you, diapered you, and given you a toy cat that you cuddle. I was just wondering if you had any limits love." Alec looks confused, he never really put much thought into it before. He considers it.   
"Well... I mean... I enjoy what we've been doing lately and... I do like you taking control so... As young as you think would work with us then I'm willing to give it an attempt..." He blushes as he speaks his feelings. Magnus smiles and nods, turning to his next thought.  
"How about a safe word? I know from experience that having a safe word can be useful and a comfort even if the situation does not call for it." Alec nods, agreeing with his boyfriend. "Alright good. Now, you are aware of the traffic light system correct?" Alec thinks for a moment before he nods, having a basic understanding. "Good! In that case let's use 'green' if all is well, 'yellow' if you need me to slow down or if you're not sure, and 'red' if you are entirely against it or need to stop everything immediately. Alright?" The shadowhunter nods to show his understanding. He pulls Magnus closer to him and kisses him gently on the cheek. Magnus gives a small chuckle as he faces Alec. He smiles at the younger man and plays with his hair a bit.  
"You can age down again if you wish to. I want you to be comfortable." Before Alec can reply, his phone goes off. He checks the message, sees that he needs to leave in order to investigate a demon attack, and sighs while shaking his head.  
"Can't. Duty calls." He sounds annoyed. Alec gets up to go get properly dressed. After he takes off his pants, he checks the alert again to see who will be with him. Seeing that it will only be himself and Jace, he decides to just leave his diaper on, not wanting to really waste it and as a just in case. He gets dressed into black jeans and a black tshirt as well as his usual jacket and boots. He grabs his weapons and goes over to Magnus, who is sitting in his study. He approaches him and kisses him passionately on the lips.  
"I'll be back later. I love you." Magnus hugs him and smiles, kissing his chin. He notices Alec's choice of underwear but does not verbally acknowledge it, instead just swatting playfully at Alec's butt. The shadowhunter blushes at his boyfriend.  
"I love you too darling~ Come back to me safely alright?" He kisses Alec's cheek and sends him on his way. Once he hears Alec leave, he goes back to preparing the Little room.


	14. Chapter 14

Jace waits for his parabatai by a tree in Central Park. He waves to him when he sees him.  
"So what are we looking for?" Alec asked him, just wanting to get it over with. Jace smirks at his brother's impatient behavior.  
"A few shax demons have been spotted in the area, nothing major." Alec nods and starts walking. Jace notices that Alec is walking slightly differently but decides to comment on it after they do their job. As it turns out, there were more demons than anticipated. Both men had taken down around twenty shax demons before they noticed the number decreasing. By the end of the fight, both Alec and Jace had to apply multiple iratzes and their clothes were slightly torn in some places as well as coated in ichor. They hurry to the Institute to clean off and check if any wounds are left on either of them. They stay in Jace's room with the door locked, neither of them in the mood for socializing with anyone. Alec removes his jacket and shirt, allowing Jace to see a certain something peak out from the top of Alec's jeans. He smirks and approaches his parabatai slowly, speaking with a laugh.  
"Hey Alec, nice underwear you got there." Alec looks down, noticing that his jeans had sagged a bit and were showing off the top of his diaper. He quickly pulls his pants up as high as he could and turns his back to have, mortified that his adopted brother saw that. Jace instantly feels guilty and mentally kicks himself. He puts a hand on Alec's shoulder, wincing at how much Alec flinches at his touch.  
"Alec I'm sorry... I didn't mean it in a bad way. I'm not trying to be mean or anything I was just trying to drum up conversation. I'm glad that you're starting to feel more comfortable and do things like wear those. Please don't be upset I'm really sorry..." Alec turns to face Jace, clearly embarrassed but starting to look less upset.  
"Just forget it okay...?" Alec says in a quiet voice, a clear indicator that Jace screwed up. Jace nods and goes to grab an extra shirt, tossing it to Alec. He puts it on quickly and leaves the room, rushing to get away. Jace sits on his bed, holding his head in his hands. Izzy walks in and pokes the top of Jace's head to get his attention. He looks up at her.  
"What happened? Alec practically ran out of here like the Institute was on fire." Izzy looks concerned, wondering if Alec's Little side is involved. Jace sighs and runs a hand over his face.  
"I made a comment I should not have made and Alec got really upset over it... And no I'm not telling you what I said because I don't know if Alec would want you to know." Izzy sighs in frustration and goes to the loft to see what upset Alec. She sends a text letting Magnus know her intentions and just in case Alec doesn't vocalize his emotions. Izzy manages to get there before Alec, she realizes, as Magnus opens his front door and looks confused. She sighs as they both sit on the couch. Alec walks in the door about five minutes later and looks uncomfortable seeing Izzy.  
"Jace said that he unintentionally upset you and I just wanted to make sure that you were okay..." Alec sighs as he sits beside his sister, resting his head on her shoulder.  
"I don't really want to talk about it... But..." He sighs and lifts his shirt, revealing the white plastic waistband. Izzy nods in understanding and pets Alec's hair. He's very grateful of the fact that she does not press it further and just comforts her brother, when in reality she wants to comment on how adorable he is. Magnus sighs in relief as he sees Alec relax. Alec remains big but seems content being coddled. Izzy pulls Alec's shirt back down and just holds him for a little while. Magnus stays close by, in case Alec starts to slip. Alec feels his little self trying to make his presence known, but he tries to fight it. Izzy notices and sends a text to Magnus, not wanting to say her intentions out loud.

IL: Does Alec have anything I can use to help him age down? He's fighting it.

Magnus looks at her and nods, summoning Church and a new object that he's been wanting to try. Izzy smiles as she takes Church from Magnus, placing the toy in Alec's line of sight. He smirks and pokes the cat in the belly. Izzy's chest grows warm at the sight before her. Alec is in his little space within seconds, not even fighting the fact that Magnus has placed a bright green pacifier with a bow and arrow in his mouth. He sucks on it once before noticing it. Alec moves it around a bit using his tongue before he begins to rhythmically suck on it. Izzy tries not to squeal at how adorable her older brother is as Magnus lets Alec play with and examine one of his heavily ringed hands.


	15. Chapter 15

Magnus turned the TV on once he saw that Alec was content and put on a show for himself and Isabelle. The three of them sat in silence in the living room for a long while before Alec began to squirm in discomfort. Izzy looks down at him with curious and maternal eyes.  
"What is it sweetheart? Is something wrong?" Alec refuses to look at Izzy or Magnus, instead choosing to hide his face into Church's soft fur and suck on his new pacifier slightly harder. Magnus raises an eyebrow and gets closer to the boy, wondering why he would close himself off like that so quickly. He runs a hand through Alec's dark hair and tries to read his body language. Magnus suddenly realizes what could be upsetting Alec and looks to Izzy to find a way to distract him. Understanding what the look meant, Izzy starts to play with Church which causes Alec to put all of his attention into the cat moving around in front of him. Magnus tries to check Alec's diaper as carefully as possible, trying not to get the Little's attention. Magnus notices immediately that Alec was wet, though he wasn't sure for how long. He looks to Izzy, in hopes of her further distracting Alec while he changes him. Magnus uses his magic to gather everything he needs as he snaps away Alec's pants, not even fazing the boy. The warlock can see the extent on how soaked Alec was, wondering now if he had needed a change since he left the loft about three hours ago. He sighs and continues to change him, wincing at the sight of the rash that has appeared on Alec's body. It looked angry and painful. As Magnus brushes over it gently with a baby wipe, Alec whines in pain and tries to move a little. Magnus looks at Izzy and sees the concern in her eyes.  
"I'll apply an iratze and hopefully it should go away..." She uses her stele to draw an iratze on Alec's skin, which sadly doesn't do much. Magnus sighs and goes through his diaper supplies, finding an ointment he got for just in case. He starts to apply it as gently as possible to Alec's inflamed skin. Alec squirms a little and makes it clear that he's uncomfortable, but he does nothing to stop Magnus.  
"Shh I know baby I know... Do not worry my little Alexander, it will be better soon..." Magnus closes a new diaper around Alec's body and adjusts it to make sure that it's comfortable. Izzy strokes Alec's hair and hums softly, soothing the tired boy. He cuddles into her a bit as Magnus puts a blanket over Alec's legs instead of his pants, making it easier to check him next time. Izzy looks down at her brother.  
"Sweetie, how long were you wet?" Alec looks at her and speaks with a quiet voice. "When I wen go help Jace..." His answer didn't make complete sense and his voice is slightly muffled by his pacifier but Magnus understood.  
"Darling that was a little over three hours ago... Why didn't you say anything?" Alec shrugs. "Next time you need a change, can you tell me right away? That way your rash doesn't get worse or come back because those cannot be fun..." Alec nods while rubbing one eye with a closed fist, a clear indicator that he's tired.  
"Hurts... No fun papa..." Magnus freezes for a moment, not sure how to respond since Alec and him never discussed a possible title. Izzy smiles after hearing Alec uses the term and nods at Magnus encouragingly. Magnus strokes Alec's cheek with the back of his hand, being mindful of his rings.  
"I know and I'm sorry for that sweetheart... I promise I'll pay more attention too so that my little kitty is happy and not in pain." Alec giggles at the nickname and sits up to hug Magnus, causing him to smile and tears to gather in his eyes. He blinks then away rapidly before he faces Alec again.  
"Now, I think a certain someone needs a nap." Izzy nods. "I agree Magnus. A certain little boy should definitely go take a nap right now." Alec shakes his head but let's out a large yawn, pacifier falling out of his mouth. Izzy places it back between Alec's lips as Magnus lifts him into his arms. The warlock gestures for Izzy to follow him into his bedroom. Izzy pulls back the covers as Magnus lowers Alec into the bed. The female shadowhunter hands her brother his stuffed Church the cat that she brought with her from the living room as he starts to fall asleep. He cuddles the cat and Magnus strokes his hair, helping him fall asleep in a matter of seconds. Once they can hear a few soft snores, they leave the room to let him rest. Magnus does not close the door all the way just in case Alec wakes up and may need him.  
"You're pretty great with him, papa." "Oh shush you!" Both Magnus and Izzy burst into laughter, but stay mindful of volume. "How young do you think Alec is at this point? I never expected him to fall this deeply into his role." "Me neither if I'm being completely honest, though I did tell Alexander that he may slip to as young as he chooses. I'm assuming that he wants to be treated possibly like an infant which I have no objections to." Magnus starts heading towards the kitchen and Izzy follows. He starts to make tea for the both of them.  
"I want to thank you, Magnus. I'm grateful to you for doing this for my brother. He seems more relaxed and that's all I ever wanted since I suggested ageplay with him." Magnus smiles at her and rubs her shoulder with one hand. "I should be thanking you for the opportunity of caring for such an adorable Little. I love Alexander with all my heart and I'm glad that I may do this for him." Izzy smiles and hugs him. "You're just so good with him and I love seeing that. It's like this was your calling, besides being the High Warlock of Brooklyn. And Alec even called you papa and that shows a level of trust that I did not expect this early on just for the reason that my brother is not very trusting." "It surprised me too given that we had never spoken about it, but I love hearing him say it." Magnus serves them both tea as they go to sit in his living room. They continue to watch tv and talk about anything and everything until Alec wakes up.


	16. Chapter 16

Izzy hears footsteps coming from the hallway and stops talking as Alec approaches, obviously aged up. He blushes as he walks over to Magnus, whispering in his ear. Magnus smiles.  
"We will be right back Isabelle, in just going to help Alec change his diaper and we can continue our conversation." "MAGNUS!" The shadowhunter whines. Alec's face is bright red as he walks away quickly. Izzy and Magnus laugh as he follows his embarrassed boyfriend. Izzy checks her phone: ten missed calls from Jace. She sends him a text saying to just stop by Magnus's loft. She walks over to the master bedroom, knocking first before opening the door. Magnus opens the door with his magic and smiles at her, Alec sitting on the bed beside him. He's now fully dressed but the edge of the diaper is still visible as he stretches.   
"Jace is on his way now." Alec shakes his head. "I'm not ready to talk to him Iz, I won't." Magnus sighs and holds Alec's hand, causing Alec to face him. "Just tell him how you felt. We will be right beside you the entire time." Alec nods as they hear a knock at the door. "How the hell did he get here so fast?" Alec grumbles as the trio walk to the living room. As soon as the door opens, Jace approaches Alec before he can move away.  
"Alec dude I'm so sorry I was such an ass I didn't mean anything rude by it. I feel so guilty man please tell me you're not still upset with me." Jace has a nearly pleading look in his eyes. Alec sighs and nods, pulling him into a hug. "Just keep your mouth shut next time." "You mean like right now?" "Okay I'm pissed again get out." "NO WAIT I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" "Chill Jace I was kidding." Alec laughs at his parabatai panic. Jace smacks him playfully in the arm as they laugh at each other. Magnus sighs, now realizing what upset Alec earlier. Izzy nods in understanding as well, ready to spar with Jace later for upsetting him. Alec sits between Jace and Izzy on the couch, trying not to react to the crinkling sound coming from him and the slight pain from his rash. Jace notices the wince and looks at him with concern in his eyes. Magnus uses this concern to make Jace feel worse.  
"Because you pointed out what he was wearing he got too embarrassed to speak up about the fact that he needed to be changed. So after sitting in that soaked diaper for over three hours, he developed a very painful rash which I'm not sure when it will go away." Alec hides his face and leans more towards Izzy, too embarrassed by what Magnus has said. Jace looks at Magnus for any indication of deception. Once he finds none, he instantly feels worse. Alec can sense his guilt through their bond and looks at him.  
"Really Jace it's fine... It's my fault for being so sensitive for no valid reason and then not telling Magnus what I needed like I was supposed to." "But that is a valid reason, Alec... I was being a dick..." "Well as they say you are what you eat right?" "Nope not me you're the gay in the family, Izzy's bi she doesn't count." "Not according to the way you look at Simon~" "Lies! Slander! I hate that vampire!" "Sure you do." Alec and Jace continue to go back and forth for a while as Magnus tells Izzy about every experience he has had with Alec in ageplay. After a couple hours, Izzy and Jace leave so that Magnus and Alec can enjoy their time together and just relax. As soon as Izzy and Jace return to the Institute, Izzy heads for the training room. Jace follows and, before he can get a word out, gets a staff thrown at him. He catches it and sees Izzy's stance, sighing as she gets ready to strike.  
Alec has his arm around Magnus's shoulders as they watch a movie together, each with a glass of wine in their hands. Magnus cuddles close to Alec as the movie finishes, using his magic to place their empty wine glasses on the coffee table. Both men look at each other and, within seconds, connect their lips for a passionate kiss. Alec lifts Magnus off the couch and takes him to their bedroom, not breaking the kiss except to take a quick breath. It's still daytime but neither of them care, they just want each other. Before they get much further, Magnus breaks the kiss and looks at Alec.  
"Are you sure that you want this right now? Won't it hurt more than usual?" Alec rolls his eyes. "I'll be fine, Mags. Besides, I need you right now~" Alec's pupils are dilated with lust and Magnus holds his breath. Their lips meet again for a hard and passionate kiss as they start stripping each other.  
• • •  
Alec lies beside Magnus, panting and covered in sweat. The older man traces Alec's runes as they cuddle close.  
"You're amazing, you know that babe?" Magnus only hums in response before kissing his jaw. Alec smiles and starts to get up, much to Magnus's protest.  
"Cmon, lets go take a shower." "Noooooo please I just want to cuddle for a little while longer~" Alec laughs as Magnus whines. "We can cuddle afterwards. Now get up, we both need it." Magnus pouts in defeat, but watches Alec walk to their bathroom completely naked for maybe a bit longer than he should but that's not an issue here.   
After their shared shower, which took longer than it should have, Magnus has Alec change into his more "ageplay appropriate" clothing so that he can properly relax again. After Magnus helps him with his diaper, he gets changed into one of Alec's old sweaters and a pair of his own sweatpants.


	17. Chapter 17

Alec and Magnus cuddle together on their bed. They both know that sleep is the furthest thing from their minds, but Magnus's silk sheets are too comfortable not to wrap yourself in them. Alec starts to let go of Magnus and get out of bed.  
"And just where do you think you're going shadowhunter?" Magnus keeps his hold on him. Alec blushes. "I'll be right back... I'm just going to use the bathroom really fast..." Magnus smirks. "And why would you need to get up for that?" "Magnus no I am not doing that while not in my headspace." "Well then you better age down because I am not moving." Magnus gets closer to Alec, practically on top of him. "Damnit Magnus..." Alec tenses up, too embarrassed about the fact that he has no choice but to wet himself with his boyfriend cuddling up to him. He tries not to think about it as Magnus plays with Alec's hair, attempting to get lost in the feeling of the ringed fingers against his scalp. Magnus has an idea, and he KNOWS that Alec will be upset with him afterwards. Once he notices that Alec has completely zoned out, but still hasn't gone, he scares him by jerking his body slightly and letting out a small yell. It scares the piss out of Alec, literally, as his diaper swells in the front. Alec looks mortified as he pushes Magnus away slightly.  
"Cmon Magnus that's not cool!" "You're right I'm sorry... Here let me help y-" "No I got it." Alec was a little angry at Magnus's actions and the warlock understood. Alec gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Magnus sighs as he hears Alec tear the diaper off, not bothering with a new one since he didn't remember how. He did apply the rash cream however, wanting desperately to get rid of his rash. Alec slips on a pair of underwear that he kept under the sink then he puts his sweats back on. He opens the bathroom door to see Magnus watching him, a worried expression on his face. Alec walks over to Magnus and kisses his lips gently.  
"I'm not mad anymore... Just don't do that again... I hate being embarrassed like that..." "I understand Alexander, I'm sorry..." Alec kisses him again and hugs him close when they part. "It's fine. I love you." "I love you too darling." They smile at each other and hug for a little longer. Magnus raises an eyebrow and looks at Alec, cupping his ass.  
"Is this smart?" Alec blushes. "Hey I've been aware of when I've used those... you know... so I know that I'm not going to piss my pants anytime soon. I'll wear one when we go to bed but for now I won't." Magnus shrugs. "Do as you please darling." Alec hides his face in Magnus's neck. The warlock chuckles softly.   
"I love how you cannot say the word. It's adorable, but not nearly as adorable as you~" "M'not adorable Mags..." Alec buries his face further into his boyfriend's neck as he mumbles his response. Magnus shakes his head and playfully slaps Alec's ass, causing him to be on the receiving end of a glare from Alec.  
"What? Your ass is pretty sexy Alexander~" "Aaaaaaand I'm done with you." Alec lets go and starts to walk away, only for Magnus to wrap his arms around Alec's waist. "No wait I'm sorry I love you don't leave." Magnus buries his face in Alec's back as he hears him give a light chuckle. "Fine fine I guess I'll stay." He turns and kisses Magnus's forehead, pulling him close. "You're lucky that I'm obsessed with you, Mr. Bane~" Magnus shutters slightly. "Indeed I am Mr. Lightwood~" Alec lifts Magnus and carries him back to the bedroom.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some mini morning Malec crap

Alec wakes up the next morning, very glad that his mother has been taking over as Head of the Institute so that he can take a bit of time off to spend with Magnus. He holds Magnus close as he continues to sleep. Alec feels the familiar urge grow in his bladder, groaning since that means getting up because he's still nude from last night's events. He sets Magnus next to him as carefully as possible before heading to the bathroom. Magnus woke up seconds later to Alec's side of the bed being empty. He gets worried, not used to waking up to an empty bed. Magnus feels the sheets, notices they're still warm, and starts to relax, sighing in relief. He hears footsteps approach the bedroom.   
"Alexander?" "I'm right here don't stress Mags." He walks into their shared bedroom, still naked, and gets back into bed beside Magnus. "Where did you go?" "Just to the bathroom, miss me already? It was only like two minutes." Alec chuckles and Magnus smiles at him. "Two seconds is too long without you~" "Okay now you're just being overly-cliche." Both men start laughing as they pull each other closer. Alec kisses Magnus sweetly on the forehead, causing the warlock to smile widely.  
"Well it is still fairly early so let us try to get more sleep." "Alright no objections." They both relax as they settle back into bed together. Magnus snaps his fingers, placing a diaper on Alec before he drifts off. "Really?" He groans and Magnus smiles. "What? I don't want you leaving again~" Alec knows he's not winning this one and just lets Magnus do what he wants, falling back asleep with the older man in his arms.


	19. Chapter 19

It has been over 3 weeks since the last time Alec had aged down. Maryse had to return to Idris rather abruptly and Alec had to return to his post immediately. The Head of the Institute has been swamped with paperwork, missions, patrols, and dealing with the new young recruits. He knows that he's really pushing his limits, especially since he hasn't slept much the past 3 days, but he's not in a position where he could take a break just yet. He groans when he hears a knock on the door.  
"Come in." Izzy walks in with some food that she picked up for him and sits on the edge of his desk, placing the bag from Taki's beside her. "You need to eat. Take a break for a few minutes an-" "I can't Izzy i have too much to do." "Alec please you need to rest we're all worried about you..." "Let me finish these reports and I'll take a break okay? It's not too much and I can get it done fast." He puts his tablet down for a moment and takes both of his sister's hands in his calloused ones. "There's no need to worry about me Iz. I'm fine okay?" She nods and leans down to kiss his forehead. She takes back one of her hands and uses it to pet his hair gently. "I just can't help but worry you know? Magnus too. We love you and want you healthy." He smiles at his younger sister in attempts to reassure her. "I appreciate that, but there's no need to. I'm fine and once these get done, I'll eat and relax okay?" Izzy nods once more and gets off of his desk. He stands up to pull her into a tight hug. "I love you Iz, thanks for caring." "I love you too, mí hermano." Once he lets go, she leaves the room. Once his door is closed, he gets back to work. He hates not being completely honest with Izzy but if he had told her about his feelings of needing to slip, she would have forced him to stop working and go home. He tries to focus on his work, nibbling on the food he was brought at the same time. He can feel the familiar haze coming through but fights it immediately, not able to afford that at this time. He gets through the majority of the reports he was working on before he loses his control, falling hard into his headspace.  
Clary approaches Alec's office, needing to ask him a couple things regarding a mission she's supposed to go on with Raj, but freezes before she knocks. She listens through the door and, as she suspected, she hears someone crying. Who's crying in Alec's office? Is it him? Is he alright? Questions flood her mind as she opens the door against her better judgement. She searches the room, unable to immediately see anyone. She walks in, shutting the door carefully behind her. She hears another sob and looks around again, this time, noticing the boot sticking out from under Alec's desk. She approaches slowly.  
"Hello?" He flinches, not knowing someone was here. Clary gets closer. "Alec? Is that you?" "G-go 'way..." Clary is confused by the sudden childish tone coming from the primarily stoic shadowhunter. She gets closer to him so that way she can see his face and her heart breaks as she kneels down to his level. He's sitting on the floor, knees to his chest, pants wet, biting his fingers on his right hand, and crying. She meets his eyes and smiles gently at him, in hopes of him letting her calm him down.  
"Hey Alec, you okay? What happened?" She speaks to him in a soft tone. He shakes his head, hiding his face. She sighs and tries to think. "Want me to get Izzy or Jace or Magnus? Anything I can do?" He mumbles something but it's hard for her to understand. She's confused since she thought she heard something about 'papa' but knows he doesn't get along with Robert and calls him father. "I didn't hear you what did you say?" "Don call anone... they get mad at me... I bad..." Clary's confusion grows at the way Alec childishly slurs his speech, she can tell that his thumb is in his mouth without seeing his face. She doesn't understand what's going on but attempts a different approach.  
"No one will be mad at you. I'm sure everyone will be worried that you're upset though. Want me to get someone?" She feels strange speaking to him in a tone of voice she would usually use with a toddler, but felt appropriate due to his behavior. He stops hiding his face and Clary was right, the thumb on his right hand was between his lips and it looked like... wait is he sucking on his thumb? That's when she gets a better look at him and notices that his pants are wet in the crotch, she thought it was just the lighting or something making it look darker but she sees that his office chair is wet on the seat and put two and two together. She instantly feels terrible for him, reaching out a hand to gently pet his hair. When he doesn't flinch, she takes it as a good sign and strokes softly. He seems to be calming down from that action, tears stop flowing but sobs still escape him. She smiles at him.  
"You're okay Alec it's alright... Want me to go get you clean and dry clothes? That can't be comfy huh?" He shakes his head but uses his left hand to grab Clary's wrist, not wanting to be alone. "P'ease stay... M'scared..." She nods and sits in a way to show him that she means no harm, that she's here for him. He uncurls and crawls out a little, placing his head on her thigh and looking up at her. She smiles at him and pets his hair again. She grabs her phone to text Izzy as he starts to close his eyes.

CF: Hey does Alec have any clothes still at the Institute that you could bring him? Also, can you maybe explain to me what's going on?

Izzy gets the message and freezes, immediately assuming that she's met little Alec. She grabs pants, underwear, and socks from Alec's room, not knowing how much got where, and practically runs to his office. What she sees when she opens the door warms her heart.  
Clary is sitting on the floor with Alec's head on her chest. She has one hand running through his hair and the other Alec is playing with, moving her fingers around in random patterns. His other hand is supplying his mouth with his thumb. He looks tired and like he's taking comfort from Clary being with him. She notices Izzy and smiles down at her.  
"Help him out while I keep him calm?" Izzy nods, wiping a tear away from her eye before Clary sees it. Alec smiles at Isabelle when he sees her and straightens his legs out, knowing that she's here to help him. She smiles sweetly and rubs his outer thigh.  
"Hi sweetie. What happened? I thought I told you to take a break." "M'sorry Iz... I no listen and was bad..." "No you're not bad honey you just made a not smart choice it's okay. How about I help clean you up and I call papa to come get you?" "But I has work I can no leave..." "Jace and I can take care of it." The entire time they've been talking, Izzy has been changing Alec's clothes. Clary watches the interaction with interest and continues to stroke his hair, only looking away when Izzy changes Alec's underwear and wonders if she means Magnus when Izzy said 'papa'. Once he's fully dressed, he seems to be starting to fall asleep. Clary adjusts her grip on Alec where he can fall asleep comfortably but her be comfortable as well. Izzy looks at Clary, wondering what she's thinking.  
"That night... That you said you didn't want me there due to Alec's nightmare... Was it actually because of this?" Izzy nods. "I'm sorry for not being completely honest with you... Alec just didn't want anyone outside of Jace and I knowing." Clary nods in understanding. "Call Magnus, I'm sure that when this cute little guy wakes up he's gonna want his papa." Izzy is shocked by how calm Clary is about this. Before giving it a second thought, Izzy kisses Clary on the lips, minding her brother. "And what was that for?" "I just love you sometimes." "Well, Miss Isabelle Lightwood, I love you all the time." Both girls laugh as Izzy texts Magnus, who responds saying he'll be a while given that he's with a client. Izzy sighs and tries to get ahold of Jace. He comes to carry Alec to his room, but Alec turns and clings to Clary, refusing to let her go. With a combined effort, they get Alec to Clary's room since there was no one near her door and it was a safer bet if someone tried to find him. Clary lets him cuddle her as he sleeps, playing with his hair constantly. He woke up after a little while, but in his big headspace. He notices that he's not in his room and, to an embarrassing extent, not fully on the bed. He sees that his head wasn't on pillows, but on Clary's breasts, and that his arms were wrapped around her torso. She notices he's awake and continues to stroke his hair.  
"Hey Alec, was that a nice nap? I hope that was a restful two hours." He looks at her, face bright red. "Ah you aged up. Need me to fill you in on what happened?" He nods hesitantly, still not letting go of Clary because he needs the comfort. Clary smiles and tells him every detail. He's mortified about how he acted and starts to frantically get away from Clary. She grabs his wrist to keep him from falling off the bed.  
"Hey hey hey relax! It's okay Alec breathe okay?" He starts to apologize excessively before she puts a hand over his mouth. "Stop apologizing! It's okay Alec. I actually thought it was pretty cute and, if I can, I would like to help out again sometime." She smiles reassuringly at him. He sighs and lies down beside Clary. He starts to fall asleep again, turning to make her chest his pillow again. She pets his hair as he starts to fall asleep again. He mumbles something before he falls asleep.  
"Thank you Clary."


	20. Chapter 20

Magnus arrives at the Institute finally, his client took four hours to deal with and ended up being a waste of time. He approaches Clary's room, knocking quietly before entering. He sees his boyfriend curled up into Clary and smiles, deciding to have a bit of harmless fun. He snaps his fingers, swapping Alec's boxers for a diaper and putting his pacifier next to Clary. She attempts to contain her laughter and tries not to comment on how adorable he is.  
"He just fell back asleep too." She whispers to Magnus. He nods and smiles. "How did you react?" "Just look at my memories, it's easier that way." Magnus nods and watches what happened through Clary's eyes. He smiles at her afterwards, wiping a stray tear from his eye. He pets Alec's hair a bit before settling beside them both.  
"Thank you Biscuit for helping him so much. I'm sure you must have been very confused and possibly even weirded out." "I honestly thought it was the cutest thing. I mean look at him! He's adorable like this!" "He seems comfortable enough with you that, if I needed someone to watch him in the situation where he was little and I had a client, I would not hesitate to call you to look after dear Alexander." "I'm glad to know that. It felt almost natural, though I almost feel a slight envy..." "Oh? And why is that?" "It's just... I envy all the love and attention he gets from you and Izzy and even Jace... Like Izzy's my girlfriend and I just... I almost want that attention from her... But at the same time I don't know..." Magnus nods in understanding. "I would speak with Isabelle about this whenever you two are together next, maybe you two can work something out." Clary nods and turns her attention back to Alec, who's cuddling into her further and sucks harder on the pacifier she placed in his mouth. He starts to comfort him as he sleeps, hoping that whatever is upsetting him does not continue. He calms down immediately and buries his face into Clary.  
"Okay if he wasn't gay I would punch him in the dick for putting his face between my boobs." Magnus struggles and fails to hold in a loud bark of laughter at the statement, waking Alec up in the process.  
"Papa loud..." Clary pets his hair more. "I know I know. Papa's mean huh?" "Excuse you! Don't teach him that!" Alec giggles slightly and looks up at Magnus. "We go home?" "If that's what you want sweetpea. I think we should get you something to eat about now anyways." Alec nods and reluctantly lets go of Clary. He looks at her and hugs her once more. "Tank you Clawy..." His voice slightly muffled by the pacifier and he sounds as little as he feels. "You're very welcome little man. We can play together soon okay?" "Okay!" He smiles as he turns so that Magnus can pick him up. The smaller man lifts up his Little and places him on his hip, it looks hilarious. Alec hides his face in Magnus's neck as the warlock opens a portal, stepping through it with the shadowhunter in his arms. Clary starts laughing the moment the portal closes, glad that Alec can't hear her wheezing.


	21. Chapter 21

Magnus places Alec down on the couch as the boy rubs his eyes. "Still sleepy baby boy?" Alec shakes his head, taking his pacifier out. He looks at Magnus and raises his arms, wanting to be held again. Magnus chuckles softly and sits beside him, pulling him slightly into his lap. Alec wraps his arms around Magnus's torso and cuddles him.  
"Now what has gotten into you today?" "Miss you..." Alec's voice was very quiet, but Magnus heard him perfectly. Magnus sighs and adjusts Alec so that he can see his face. "I missed you too, sweetie. Now I believe I said I would have you eat something?" Alec nods a little bit, not feeling too vocal. Magnus smiles and takes Alec's pacifier from his hand, placing it in his mouth once again. Alec mindlessly sucks on it as he lets go of Magnus. The warlock stands and looks at his shadowhunter. "How does spaghetti sound?" Alec nods and Magnus ruffles his hair before walking to the kitchen.  
In the end, Magnus uses his magic to make the food because he greatly disliked being away from Alec for too long while he was in headspace. He puts both of their plates on the table as well as a sippy cup of water for Alec before going to go get the boy. Magnus leads him over to the table and has him sit beside him, making it easier to feed him. Alec looks at the sippy cup before taking out his pacifier and trying the new cup out. He immediately doesn't like it, not a fan of how the spout is a hard plastic and not a more flexible rubber like his pacifier. He puts the cup down at a distance from his plate as he accepts a bite of food from Magnus. The warlock notices how Alec reacted to the sippy cup and looks at him.  
"You don't like it? Why not?" He's very curious why Alec would reject it. "Not soft. Don't like how hard this part is." He taps the spout and Magnus nods. "I shall find you one with a rubber mouth piece then. Is that alright?" Alec nods and opens his mouth as Magnus brings another forkful to him. Magnus decides to take things a step further by instead of just changing the sippy cup, he gets Alec a baby bottle full of water. Magnus watches, curious on how he will react. Alec takes the bottle, tests the nipple of it, and starts drinking from it. Magnus cheers silently in his head, he's been wanting to do that for a while. Out of interest, Magnus reaches over and holds the bottle in place. Alec does not seem to care instead just playing with the sleeves of his shirt as Magnus helps him drink a bit. After they finish eating, Alec and Magnus cuddle on the couch. Magnus starts to flip through movies as he notices Alec squirm slightly. He watches him from the corner of his eye, waiting to see if he asks Magnus for anything. After about a minute Alec just leans back into Magnus and relaxes, alerting the warlock of what he's doing. He waits a few more seconds before looking at Alec.  
"Sweetheart? I think I should check your diaper, is that alright?" Alec puts his hands over it and shakes his head, confirming all suspicions. Magnus sighs. "Now come on none of that. You don't want another rash do you?" Alec shakes his head again but won't move. "No wet... Papa no need to move... Alec dry..." Magnus reaches over and feels the front of Alec's diaper, pushing the boy's hands away. "You are wet, Alexander. Can you sit up please? I need to get everything and change you. Let's do this quickly so that we can talk about why you lied to me." Alec sits up and nods, tears filling his eyes. He thinks that he's in trouble and that his papa is mad at him. He won't look at Magnus, making the older man sigh as he gets up to get what he needs. He returns to Alec and pulls his pants off, examining the damage.  
"Alexander, you are soaked! Are you going to lie to me again and say you don't need a change?" Alec shakes his head. Magnus hasn't noticed the tears in his eyes until now and immediately feels guilty. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I just need you to be honest with me okay? I'm not angry in the slightest and you are not in any trouble okay?" "Okay..." Alec sniffs a bit as Magnus strokes his face. He continues the diaper change in silence, rubbing his outer thigh or belly at times to attempt to comfort him. Alec calms down as Magnus puts his pants back on, pulling him close for a hug. "I really am sorry, Alexander." "Is okay papa." Alec gives him a loud kiss on the cheek before placing his pacifier back in his mouth. Magnus smiles at him.  
"Love you papa." "And I love you, Alexander."


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a mini continuation of the last chapter

"So, sweetheart?" Magnus sits beside Alec and looks at him. "Why did you lie to papa? I am not mad I promise. I would just like to know why." Alec looks down and sucks on his pacifier a bit quicker. "Dint wanna move from papa... Miss him t'day..." Magnus sighs and strokes Alec's cheek. "Well then say that next time alright? And I missed you as well. I promise to make more time to spend with you." "You no have to..." "But I want to. You're my baby boy and I want to spend every second with you." "M not a baby..." "Alright well you're my big boy then." Magnus smiles warmly at Alec as he kisses his nose softly. Alec starts to lean against Magnus, wordlessly asking for cuddles. The warlock chuckles softly and cradles Alec to his chest.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one joins the fun

Izzy, Jace, and Clary head over to Alec and Magnus's shared loft to spend time there. Alec is still little so they decided to pay the little guy a visit. When they enter the loft, Alec's head is on Magnus's chest as the warlock feeds him a bottle of warmed milk. Izzy and Clary try not to squeal as Jace smiles at the scene before him. Magnus nods his head, silently telling them to get closer. Alec continues to drink his milk as Magnus uses his other hand to rub his belly. Once the bottle is empty, Magnus pulls it out to replace it with his pacifier. The boy cuddles into his papa and smiles at his sister who has crouched down in front of him.  
"Izzy!" His voice is slightly muffled by the pacifier, Izzy smiles at her baby brother. "Hi Alec. Wow you look comfy huh?" He nods and reaches over to poke her cheek. The moment his finger touches her skin, she puffs out her cheeks, making him laugh. Clary's heart melts at the sight of Izzy and Alec interacting. She goes to sit beside her girlfriend on the floor, smiling at her little friend. He smiles at her behind his pacifier and giggles as Jace tickles his belly a bit. Everyone tries to contain their comments on how adorable he was. Jace ruffles Alec's hair and helps him sit on the floor with him. Izzy looks at Magnus.  
"How old do you think?" "Maybe younger than 2 at this point. He's not very verbal when he's little anymore. He may say a few words but he's starting to slip further and further down. I mean I'm not complaining but it makes me question why." He pets Alec's hair as he leans his back on the couch, playing with his blocks that Magnus gave him with Jace. Clary sits beside Alec and holds one of his hands, finding that he likes it when she does. Magnus feels a shift in his wards, getting up to take Alec to his nursery that he set up. Everyone hears a knock at the door and Alec looks a bit nervous. Jace picks up Alec and takes him into the room that Magnus just opened the door to. All four shadowhunters enter that room with all of Alec's little stuff from the living room and shut the door.   
Magnus opens his front door and smiles politely at Simon and Luke, forgetting they were coming over. He welcomes them in and had them sit on his couch, using his magic to make the bottle on the floor vanish before anyone can notice it. "What can I do for you gents?" "Just wanted to drop by and say hey." Luke greets him as Simon just looks at his phone. The werewolf sniffs around. "Were Clary and Alec and the others just here? I can smell them." "Oh yes they had just left." Magnus tries not to be obvious.  
In the nursery, Jace had placed Alec on the floor and started playing with him again. Clary and Izzy stayed close to Alec just in case something happened and he started crying, ready to silence him as fast as possible. All three are very thankful that Alec seems very content at the moment, not knowing how they will be able to explain anything to Luke or Simon. After a few minutes, Alec started to look upset. The three shadowhunters immediately approached him, trying to figure out why he was upset. He sniffs a couple times and there are a few tears, but he doesn't grow in volume. They all still struggle to try and figure out what has upset the boy even further. Izzy tries giving him his cat Church, but he pushes it away. Jace tries to offer him his pacifier that he spit out, but he throws it onto a nearby pillow. Clary offers him her hand, but he pushes it back towards her. He curls in on himself and continues to sob in silence, his cries escalating.  
Luke can hear everything that's going on, but decides to keep quiet for now and to wait until he can ask Magnus. Simon gets up to go to the balcony, looking for better reception, when Luke goes to Magnus. "Did you know that someone is crying in your guest room and there are three others scrambling to make it stop?" Magnus looks confused and concerned. "I will go check on that." He starts to leave but Luke puts his hand on Magnus's sleeve. "It's discomfort, by the way." "What?" "Alec. He's crying in discomfort. Makes me think of when Clary was a baby. She cried that way, only louder, whenever she was uncomfortable." Magnus looked at him in shock. He then smirks slightly. "Would you like to assist me? You seem to know what you're doing much more than I do." Luke nods and follows him, making sure to lock the balcony doors so that Simon cannot get back in for a while.  
Magnus opens the door with Luke trailing behind him. The three adult shadowhunters quickly step in front of Alec, but Magnus gestures for them to step aside. Luke crouches down and brushes his fingers across Alec's forehead, pushing his hair out of his face. The alpha points to Alec's diaper supplies and starts rubbing his back, hoping that Magnus acts quickly. He grabs what he needs as Alec burps loudly, his cries getting a bit quieter. "Alright halfway there. You want to take over from here? He might be more comfortable with you dealing with that than me." Magnus nods and changes Alec fast, Luke keeping him occupied so that it goes quickly. After Alec is out of his soaked diaper, he calms down, poking Luke in the chest. He smiles down at Alec and lets him do his thing. "Bane how dare you keep this cute little angel from me for so long? I'm gonna get you back for this I'm gonna teach him that pranking his papa is the best thing in the world." "Oh you better not Lucian!" Alec giggles and hugs Luke. "HA! See he loves Uncle Luke and I'm teaching him everything I can!" Izzy, Jace, and Clary laugh at the interaction. Magnus ruffles his boy's hair as he cuddles into Luke more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the Uncle Luke thing was a bit random but I wanted something cute and I love Luke! Should I bring Simon in too? How should he react to this?


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon's reaction to Alec and some small interactions. There's a bit of comforting

Magnus remembers that Simon is still locked outside and decides to let him back in. Alec is still curled into Luke, only wearing his yellow shirt with a bunny on it, his diaper, and a pair of socks along with his pacifier. Magnus was about to put Alec's pants back on as Simon walked in.  
"Hey why'd you lock me ou- what the fuck is this?" He seems very confused on why the stone cold shadowhunter that intimidated him looks like an overgrown baby. He's not judging Alec however, he's just confused. Alec hears Simon and immediately assumes that he's being judged. He hides his face in Luke's jacket, which he had yet to take off, and cries silently. Luke glares at Simon, unable to control the paternal nature that overcame him.  
"Out." "Lucian calm down, he's not trying to be rude and we all know it." "Don't care. Alec's tears are seeping through my shirt and that's what I care about right now." Luke's eyes glow green as he cradled Alec to him, rubbing his back and shushing him gently. Simon takes a step further into the room, minding Luke's terrifying glare. Jace takes Simon's hand and guides him to crouch beside the weeping little with him. He doesn't let go of Simon's hand to show Alec to trust him, but also for his own selfish desires. Alec looks at Simon for a second and it makes him want to cry, seeing the pain and fear in his red and tear filled eyes. Luke continues to keep him close, curious about what Simon will do.  
"Hey kiddo. I'm sorry I said a bad word and made it seem like I was being mean." Simon gives him that goofy grin of his, making everyone smile even Alec. The boy reaches a hand towards Simon, poking him on the nose. The daylighter sniffs as soon as the tip of Alec's finger touches his nose. Alec bursts into a fit of giggles at this, causing everyone to laugh. The little squirms a bit, attempting to get out of Luke's grasp. The alpha reluctantly lets him go and watches him crawl to Magnus. The warlock lifts his baby into his arms and smiles as Alec latches onto him. Simon tickles Alec's side slightly, loving the laugh he gets in return. They all enter the living room together, Magnus struggling to place Alec on the blanket he laid out on the floor. Luke tickles him a bit, causing him to lose his grip, and has Jace lower him to the floor. Alec pouts through his pacifier once his butt touches the soft material. He looks up at Magnus and reaches for him.  
"Up! Papa up! P'ease?" Magnus feels his heart melt slightly but shakes his head. "I'll be right back my little turtle. I'm just grabbing something really quickly. Why don't you play with your sister or Clary? Maybe even show Simon your toys?" Alec just nods sadly and it breaks Magnus's heart. He leaves the room, going into the kitchen to grab things for everyone and to prepare Alec another bottle since he wants him to try and nap. When Magnus returns, he sighs in relief when he sees Alec playing blocks with Simon and Clary. Luke has Alec's back against his chest and Izzy and Jace are on either side of him. The warlock places everything on the coffee table and smiles at Alec. When the little shadowhunter looked up and saw his papa, he reaches for him instantly. Magnus happily obliges and holds him in his lap as he sits on the couch, bottle in hand. Everyone else gets closer to them and just watches as Magnus replaces the pacifier with his bottle. One of Alec's hands grips Magnus's shirt, the other plays with the hem of his own. Magnus holds the bottle for Alec as he drinks from it slowly. Both girls 'aww' at how cute he is, Luke feels nostalgic, and the remaining two are absently holding hands again as they watch the adorable scene unfold. Once the empty bottle leaves Alec's mouth, he lets out a huge yawn.  
"I believe it's time for someone to take a nap." "Nonono papa." "Yes yes yes Alexander." Magnus adjusts his grip as he takes Alec back to his nursery. He places his sleepy baby into a giant crib with the side pulled down. It's big enough where Alec can move freely if he wanted to. Alec rolls over into his belly, attempting to get into a crawling position. Magnus foils his plan by placing a large and fluffy pink blanket over Alec's body. Once Alec's pacifier is back in his mouth, he starts to doze off. Magnus puts the bars to Alec's crib up, ensuring that he locks them, and watches his baby fall asleep. The warlock sets up his baby monitors and walks back to the living room with Luke and Izzy trailing behind him.  
"How's the little guy?" "Fast asleep in his new crib. Which let me say I am very thankful that he fits in it and didn't put up a fuss." "Tired?" Magnus nods as he makes himself a cocktail and sits on the couch, leaning all the way back and putting his feet up on the coffee table. Everyone leaves so that Magnus could get a bit of rest before Alec wakes up from his nap in most likely a couple of hours.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has a nightmare and Magnus comforts his baby.

Alec wakes up about two and a half hours later, he had a horrible nightmare. He sees the light from a nightlight on the other side of the room and tries to relax his breathing a bit. He woke up little and can't calm down properly. He notices something immediately: Papa left him alone. Papa never leaves him alone. That terrifies him even more. The nightlight isn't bright enough for him to see anything. His nightmare happened somewhere very dark so he's even more scared. He calls for his papa quietly, and panics when he gets no response. First he wakes up from a super scary nightmare, then he wakes up little, then he notices he's in a strange dark place. His papa not being there pushes him over the edge and he starts crying in fear.  
Magnus doesn't hear the initial call of his title given that he's working on something and Alec faced away from the baby monitor with the new thick blanket in his face. As soon as Alec starts crying; however, he leaps into action. He drops his translations and runs to Alec's room. He turns the light on and rushes over to the crib, dropping the side to gain access to Alec. Magnus can see the fear in his baby's eyes when he sees his face. Alec reaches out to him and Magnus pulls him into his lap. Alec cries harder, slightly in relief. Magnus starts rubbing his back and kissing his forehead, trying to help him recover from the initial shock. He positions the crying little in his arms so as he stands, he's still holding him close. Magnus walks around the pastel colored room, bouncing Alec and rubbing his back. "Shhh Alexander you're alright. It's okay darling Papa's here honey." Magnus keeps his voice gentle, hoping it helps the crying quiet down. Alec's cries begin to subside and go from hysterical wails to quiet sobs and sad hiccups. Magnus continues to comfort Alec until he knows he's relaxed more. After another two minutes, Magnus walking into the living room with Alec and puts him in his lap.  
"What happened, honey?" "Scawy dweam... Too dawk... No know rwoom... Papa leave me 'lone..." Magnus can hear his own heart breaking at those muffled and slurred words. He holds Alec close to him and pets his hair. "I am so sorry, angel. I'll get a brighter nightlight, we can spend more time in that room so that you do know it, and papa will stay by your side, okay? Papa's very super sorry that his baby had a scary dream and he wasn't there." Alec nods against Magnus's chest, but doesn't say a word. Magnus picks him up again and takes him back to his nursery. He used his magic to have a changing mat and everything he needs ready to help this go faster. Magnus starts to lie him down on the mat and Alec squirms, clinging to him.  
"Alexander it's alright. I'm just going to change your diaper, because I'm sure that yours right now feels icky, and then we can be together the rest of the evening. You'll need another bottle soon too." Alec lets him put him down and doesn't fight his papa, really wanting to be held sooner. Magnus changes his diaper quickly, not ignoring that there was a little something there other than it's usual wetness, and pulls the baby shadowhunter into his arms. He decides to monitor Alec as well, trying to see how his nightmare has left him other than the extra and tiny mess. Magnus places Alec on his hip, making his bottle quickly. He takes Alec into his office with him, arranging a playpen near his desk but keeping Alec in his arms for now. He sits in his chair and starts feeding Alec, cradling him close as he reads the work he's translating again. Magnus has fallen behind with his clients but wouldn't change the circumstances for anything.  
He hears a knock on his front door and decides to let them in magically. Luke and Simon came back, curious to know more about Alec and to hopefully give Magnus a break as well. Simon coos at the sight as Luke ruffles Alec's hair a bit.  
"And how's our favorite little angel doing?" "Not as well as I would hope I'm afraid." "Why? Is he okay?" Simon approaches them, very concerned. "He had a horrible nightmare, and I'm pretty sure waking up from one of those in a nearly pitch black room you don't know alone, is traumatizing to a baby." They nod in understanding and Luke pets his hair gently as he finishes his bottle. Simon starts looking at Alec's toys, finding them adorable. He gets so distracted by the brightly colored cloth cube that makes sound that he can't hear Luke calling his name then laughing at him.  
"Simon!" "Huh?" Magnus and Luke laugh. "I was asking if you wanted to help me watch him so that Magnus can work for a little while." "Sure okay. But I don't do diapers." Luke shakes his head, smiling. "Oh you will this time kid." Luke takes Alec into his arms and holds him close. He looks at Magnus. "He only wets those things right? I'd rather be prepared than surprised." "As far as I can tell. Though when I changed him around ten to fifteen minutes ago it wasn't only wet." Magnus hasn't even looked up from the ancient text since Luke asked Simon. The daylighter follows the little and the werewolf into the nursery, hoping that they can occupy Alec long enough for Magnus to catch up at least a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will primarily contain Luke and Simon watching Alec while Magnus works and them having their own discussions about Alec's behavior from their perspectives. I'm thinking maybe doing part of it POV like Alec's or maybe even Simon or Luke's. I'm writing the chapter as this one is posted so it will be out soon!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Simon watch Alec and some Alec POV/Thoughts at the bottom

Luke keeps Alec leaning against him as he plays with Simon, finding that Alec is relaxed when in close proximity to someone at all times. Simon plays with Alec and his toys and pulls the fourth block in the past five minutes away from his mouth.  
"You've got a pacifier for a reason buddy." He puts a bright yellow pacifier on a clip that he found on the dresser, clips it to Alec's shirt, and sticks the pacifier in his mouth. Luke smiles at how Simon interacts with Alec, finding it absolutely adorable. Alec starts playing with one of Luke's hands, somehow finding it more interesting than anything else around him for a few minutes. Luke laughs quietly, so that he doesn't startle him, and lets him do as he pleases. The alpha looks at Simon, thinks for a second, then looks at Alec.  
"I'm sure he's hungry by now and given that it's still Alec, he probably needs more than just a little milk. Go to Magnus's kitchen and see if you can find some crackers or something, or whatever you think would be best." Simon nods and leaves the room. Alec watches him leave before he looks at Luke with hazel eyes filled with trust. Luke smiles at him and pets his hair. "And how's my angel? You good? Here." He reaches over and grabs Church the cat from his spot on the floor. He hands it to Alec, after making it kiss his nose, and watches Alec cuddle and hug it for a bit. He can hear Magnus groan in frustration and he hopes that Alec didn't hear it. The little in his lap didn't even seem to notice his papa exclaiming his frustration in the other room as he starts to poke Luke's cheeks, which he puffs out each time they're touched. Alec laughs every time and sees Simon walk in.  
"I ended up grabbing yogurt because chances are if we give him anything solid, he might not chew." "Good thinking, kid. You want to feed him and I hold him? That way I can keep his hands busy." Simon nods and opens the yogurt, getting some on a spoon as Luke gets Alec's pacifier out. "Wait, Luke." The werewolf looks confused until Simon grabs a bib from off the dresser. "Even if I hold the spoon who knows if it's all getting in his mouth, you know?" Luke nods and puts it on. Alec looks at this strange fabric on his neck, but he doesn't try to take it off. Simon starts feeding him and laughs as it, as he predicted, got all over his chin and a bit on his cheeks. Luke wipes off his face, both completely oblivious to Magnus watching them from the doorway the entire time they feed his baby. Alec finishes and Luke gets off the last little bit off of the deflect rune on his neck. Alec laughs, it tickles a bit. Magnus walks in, alerting everyone of his prescience, and smiles.  
"Having fun in here?" Alec smiles and reaches out to Magnus. The warlock sits down beside everyone and allows Alec to crawl over to him. "Hey Lucian? Can you grab a onesie from one of the top drawers? I want to change him out of this shirt plus I'm curious about how cute he'll look." Luke nods, grabbing a green onesie with 'Papa's Little Fighter' written on the chest. Luke laughs at the cuteness of it and hands it to Magnus. Simon helps distract Alec so that he doesn't make it difficult for Magnus. Once he's in the onesie, Magnus kisses the side of his head. Alec smiles, adoring the attention he's getting. Luke starts to tickle his socked feet a bit, loving to hear Alec laugh.  
{Alec POV/Thoughts during above content}  
Unca Luke let me sit wif him when I played wif him and Si-Si. I like that, make me feel safe to know he there wif me. Si-Si keep take my blocks away when I put em near my mouth. I no like that. I wanna play with my toys no keep me from them. He gets up and walks away from us. I wanna follow him but he came right back so I no have to move. I no mind, Unca Luke is warm and comfy. He puts a diffren paci of mine on some string thingy and gets it stuck on my shirt, I don't know if Papa will like Si-Si making thingys stuck on my bunny shirt. He puts my paci in my mouth and I play wif Unca Luke hand. His hand is so big! It feels kinda not soft but I no say it, no wanna be mean. I hear the growed ups talk but I no listen, if they wanna talk to me then they talk to me. Si-Si leaves and I no know why. I look at Unca Luke. I know he no leave me 'lone. He pets my hair, I let him cuz I like it. He says somefing to me but I no listen. My kitty Church start givin me kisses on my nose. I hug him close and see Unca Luke smile at me. I like when people smile at me. I touch his cheek and it get all puffy! I poke his other cheek and that one puffy too! Unca Luke really funny. Si-Si comes back wif somefing in his hand. The growed ups talk more and Unca Luke takes 'way my paci. He put some new thingy on my neck. I no know what is but Unca Luke put it on so I no move it. Si-Si start put some sweet stuff in my mouth. It taste good but no feel good on my face. Unca Luke wipe it off and make me happy. I see Papa! I crawl to him, I love my Papa. Papa talks to Unca Luke and I watch him go to the big box on the corner. He open it from side?! How?! Unca Luke magic like Papa. Si-Si make funny faces at me, he so silly. Papa put me in new clothes and kisses my head. I love when Papa give me kisses. Unca Luke start to tickle my feet and I laugh cuz it feel funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how good the Alec POV is because it's my first time trying to write POV of someone little and all typos are on purpose. If people like it I might try again. I personally like the approach that I'm doing with how Simon and Luke act with him and how Alec trusts Luke so they will probably be babysitters in future chapters.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is slightly bigger, still little, and joins Magnus and Simon out in public, meeting new people on the way

Luke leaves and Simon stays to help with Alec if needed. Magnus did some research and found a store that is Little-friendly so he can take Alec with him. He needs to pick up things for Alec but doesn't want to leave him alone with anyone just yet. He asks Simon to accompany them both as they go shopping since if Alec gets restless while Magnus is occupied, Simon can help him out. Simon agrees and helps Magnus dress Alec. He's feeling a bit bigger but still little, meaning he's going to be walking around and possibly less clingy and more vocal. Magnus portals to an alleyway nearby and glamours all three of them so that no one would see Alec's attire and judge him.  
The store is run by a Seelie and mundane couple. Once they walk inside, Alec grabs both Magnus and Simon's hands out of anxiety. Alec is at the current mindset of about three years old, making him at a bit of a 'stranger danger' stage. An employee approaches them, causing Alec to push his face into Magnus to hide.  
"Oh it's okay sweetie I'm here to help you guys don't worry. I'm not a scary person I promise." Alec hides still and Magnus smiles. "It's his first time in public while in little space so he's a bit nervous, plus he's a bit of a shy little." The lady nods and looks at Simon. "What about you?" "I'm just a friend. I like helping take care of him." He pets Alec's hair and takes his hand. Alec looks at him, he has his thumb in his mouth. "Now now buddy that's why you have this." He takes Alec's pacifier out of his overalls pocket and replaces his thumb with it. "Why don't you take Alexander to look at toys or something while o get what he needs. He's low on diapers and I need to look at sippy cups and possibly pull-ups for headspaces like this one." Simon nods and looks at Alec. "Let's go Alec!" "Kay Si-Si..." That was the first time he said the nickname out loud and it makes Simon smile. They both walk away as Magnus starts going down his list with the employee.  
Simon and Alec are looking at toys as a woman with her little walk into the aisle. Simon continues to try to distract Alec, he's sitting on the floor as he looks at a couple things. The daylighter runs his fingers through the little's hair, knowing it keeps him calm. Simon did not take into account that the little might be a confident little girl and approach Alec.  
"Hi! I'm Lucy! What's your name?" She startles Alec and he stands, clinging to Simon in fear. "Lucinda get back over here now! I am so sorry sir is he alright?" A woman approached them and grabs the little girl's hand. Alec looks at her from behind Simon. The daylighter smiles at the woman. "He's fine, just a little startled." "Si-Si?" "Yeah kiddo?" "I wanna go find papa..." "I know buddy but you need to stay with me okay? Your papa said." Alec nods. "My name is Nora and this is my girlfriend and little Lucinda or Lucy for short." "I'm Simon and this is my friend Alec. His boyfriend and papa is Magnus and he's getting Alec some stuff." Nora nods and shakes Simon's hand. Alec pokes Simon's shoulder. "What's up?" "I... um..." Alec looks down, blushing a little bit. Simon figures it out and tries to think of how to properly address this. "It's okay buddy. It happens. You're still a big boy you're three right now so it doesn't matter. Want to go find your papa? I'm sure he has your stuff for you." Alec nods. Simon gives Nora his number. "Contact me and I can give you Magnus's information. I can tell that Lucy wants to know Alec better and just so that Alec has more little friends." Nora agrees and leaves with her little after sending Simon a message so he knows it's her.  
Simon and Alec find Magnus and the warlock notices the slight waddle from the boy. "Someone have an accident?" "A girl scared me and I could not help it." Alec looks down, but Magnus has him look up at him and kisses his nose. "Relax love it's alright." He uses his magic to clean him up quickly since he doesn't think Alec can handle a full change right now. Magnus pays for everything and they start to head out the door. They run into the same duo from earlier and Nora smiles seeing Alec relaxed while holding Magnus's hand.  
"You must be Magnus. I met Alec and Simon a bit earlier and I'm afraid my Lucy scared Alec." Magnus nods in understanding and shakes her hand. Lucy goes up to Alec and looks up at him, he's standing straight up and her 5'2 is no match for his 6'3. "M sorry Alec. I did not mean to scare you." Alec shrugs and smiles nervously. "Is okay." Lucy smiles and hugs Alec, surprising Magnus when he hugs back. Nora smirks at Magnus. "Never thought I would see the day when a shadowhunter, let alone head of an Institute would be the Little of a High Warlock." Magnus looks shocked at her until he notices her fangs. "So a vampire mommy and a...?" "Werewolf toddler." Magnus nods and smirks at her. "Hope to see you again another time." "Simon has my information so hopefully that time is soon." Magnus looks over to the two littles laughing together. "I think before the end of the week most likely." Nora, Simon, and Magnus laugh a little at how adorable their toddlers are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I include Nora and Lucy again? Let me know


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another request fulfilled with how Alec started all of this.

By the time they all got back to the loft, Alec began to age up. Simon leaves and Alec changes into more age appropriate clothing, but put on a pull-up under his boxers for an extra precaution. He tries to get used to the thinner padding between his legs before he goes to Magnus. Said warlock is lounging on the couch with a martini in one hand, his phone in the other. Alec sits beside him and kisses his cheek, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder. Magnus smiles.  
"Well hello darling." "Hey Mags." They share a sweet kiss and just smile at each other. "You know, Alexander. You regressed quite young for a while. Do you remember anything?" Alec thinks for a moment. "Bits and pieces right now. I'll probably remember all of it later. So apparently I have an Uncle Luke and Simon is my best friend." Magnus laughs a little, setting down his martini. "Did you know that you make an adorable baby?" "Good to know. I honestly don't know why I regressed to infancy... It felt really nice and relaxing not gonna lie..." Alec hides his face in Magnus's neck to hide his growing blush. Magnus makes him look at him.  
"You know, I never asked before. How did all of this even start?" Alec sighs and rubs the back of his neck, not sure how to answer. He sighs and looks Magnus dead in the eye.  
"It was maybe about five years ago when I first tried it out..."  
*Alec was a sixteen year old and already felt the world on his shoulders. His fourteen year old sister, Isabelle, has been trying to figure out ways to help him relax where it won't draw attention like training. She continues on the private browser of her phone, looking up coping techniques. She finds one titled 'Ageplay' and gets curious. After she gets passed all the sexual crap, she finds that people would use this to destress. She goes to Alec's bedroom and opens the door, not surprised by seeing him hit his head against a wall again.  
"Hello big brother!" "Hey Izzy. What's up?" He tries to smile, never wanted his sister to truly see his misery. She hugs him before opening the page on her phone and having him read it. He gives her a confused look as he shuts and locks his door. "Why are you showing me this?" "You could totally use this Alec!" "What? No way...! I would get in so much trouble..." "What if no one found out? It could be just between you and me. Alec you didn't have a childhood and even if you just act around six or seven with me for an hour a week, you might benefit from it!" He sighs, he's considering it. He looks at his sister. "How would I even act anyways? And what if it doesn't work?" "Trial and error." He nods and lets Izzy make him sit on his bed. She starts petting his hair and he starts to relax. She speaks to him in a way that one might speak to a child and he instantly loves it. "Want any water or something sweetie? Or how about we relax for a bit and I can read to you?" He nods and hugs her, already starting to relax.*  
"So... Yeah... Izzy had us try her just coddling me for a month or two and I loved it, so we branched out and tried more things. I guess it just stuck with me you know? It is pretty relaxing and the comfort is the best." Magnus smiles at Alec and kisses the tip of his nose. "Remind me to thank Isabelle later." Alec chuckles softly and hugs Magnus. "Alright I will. But for now~" He stands up and lifts Magnus off of the couch. The warlock squeaks and clings to him. "WHY?!" "You carried me for so long, let me do the same." Alec finds it extremely funny and enjoys it. Magnus pouts at him. "It is not the same! Now Alexander you put me down this instant!" He kisses Magnus's forehead and shakes his head no. He carries him to their bedroom and lays him gently on the bed. Magnus pouts still as Alec laughs. Alec lies down beside Magnus and stretches, causing he Warlock to see his underwear.  
"Is this wise?" "Mags it's fine." "I don't know." Alec sighs and reveals the pull-up under his boxers. Magnus smiles. "How adorable. Take your pants off I want to see how they fit." "Nope." "Oh please Alexander! I change your diapers and need I remind I haven't only changed wet ones." Alec looks confused then mortified. "When...?" "Let's just say that your nightmare while you were Little really did scare the shit out of you." Magnus uses a teasing tone, which makes Alec worse as he hides under the blanket on their bed. "Aww don't hide from me." "Nope go away." Magnus pulls the blanket away and smiles apologetically. "Sorry, love." Alec shrugs and kisses his cheek. "Don't be. I need to learn to not be so sensitive." Magnus nods and cuddles into him. "Relax the rest of the night?" "Sounds good to me I probably have way too much shit to catch up on at the Institute." Magnus nods and they both get ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking that the next chapter could be Big Alec working at the Institute and a shadowhunter (maybe Raj since he's generally the ass of the fandom) walks in on Alec sucking his thumb while working or sees his diaper a bit as he stands or even sees an ageplay item somewhere in his office and makes a rude comment on it and having Magnus, Jace, Izzy, Clary, or maybe even Lydia trying to calm him down as he has a panic attack and Magnus going all Papa Bear on the shadowhunter (now that I think about it I'm using Raj). What do you all think? Any suggestions? Does that not sound like something you would want to read? Let me know!


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for over 1K hits already this feels amazing! In this chapter, Alec gets caught at work and PAPA BEAR MAGNUS MODE

Alec has been keeping a steady pace of being little at home and doing his work that he's not overwhelmed. It's been over two weeks since his period of baby regression and being little out in public when probably the worst thing that could have happened to him did while at the Institute.  
Alec was sorting through some reports that were nearly finished when someone knocks at the door. "Come in." Raj enters the room and looks at Alec. "I would like to discuss my most recent mission with you." "Alright have a seat, I'm nearly done with this report and then I will be free to discuss what you need." Raj nods and sits down on a chair near Alec's desk. He notices something weird by one of the cushions on the couch in the office and grabs it. He examines the bright green pacifier that he picked up and looks up at Alec, but is stopped by seeing his leader with part of his thumb in his mouth before he can say anything. Alec takes his finger out of his mouth and pushes the report to the side.  
"Alright now you have my undivided- what is that?" Alec tries not to be obvious that it's his or how he feels about Raj holding his first and favorite pacifier that he thought he lost. "I would like to ask you the same thing. Why is this in here, Alec?" "Hell if I know." "Really? Then why does it have a bow and arrow on it and you had your thumb in your mouth?" He approaches Alec's desk with an eyebrow raised. Alec tries not to seem nervous and succeeds so far. "I don't know Raj and as for my thumb in my mouth, I bite my nails as a nervous tick. Is it wrong to have a bad habit like biting your nails?" "Well-" "Then I see no issue." Alec stands, forgetting that his protection is slightly noticeable if you're not used to seeing it. "If you will excuse me then." "Alec what the fuck are you wearing?!" "What?" He then remembers that he decided to be diapered today, he knew he was going to be busy and wanted to age down the moment he got home. He tries to hide his mortification but fails.  
"By the angel, my Institute is being run by a fucking baby! Wait until the others find out about this your credibility is going to go to shit so fast your head will spin! Maybe next time you won't reduce me to grunt work for a damn week!" Alec begins to hyperventilate, unable to calm his panic. Lydia knocks on the door and enters. "Pardon any intrusion but I need to ask you so- Raj what's going on?" She sees Alec's hand in his hair and him breathing erratically. She comes in and closes the door, locking it behind her. "Are you going to comfort this fucking baby or something?" "Alec you need to calm down before you have a pa- Did you just call him a baby?" Lydia gets closer to Alec and rests a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to sit down. She tries not to react to how hard he flinched when she touched him.  
"Alright just breathe Alec it's alright. Raj what are you talking about?" "Oh you'll love this! I found this weird little thing here in his office," he shows her the pacifier. "He had his thumb in his mouth and I'm pretty sure he's wearing a fucking diaper. Our so called 'respective leader' is some baby freak!" Lydia doesn't know how to respond. Her attention returns to Alec though when he starts trembling under her hand and his breathing gets worse. "Hey Alec it's okay. Breathe with me alright? In and out that's it." She gets him to focus on his breathing and rubs circles soothingly into his back. Raj looks at her strangely. "Did you know? Why aren't you freaked out?!" "Trust me I am a little freaked and also confused, but I think Alec calming down and explaining is better than him having a full blown panic attack."  
Just then a portal appears in Alec's office, with Magnus stepping through and Jace, Izzy, and Clary trailing behind him. Magnus closes the portal and rushes to Alec and Lydia.  
"What happened?" "Raj was yelling at him or something and he started having a panic attack." "It's probably that fucking warlock who did this to him! Turning the Head of the Institute into some freak baby thing!" Magnus is livid and so are the three shadowhunters that came in with him. Lydia continues to try and calm Alec down, still not understanding but not judging as well. Clary and Izzy go over to Alec's side to help Lydia calm him down as Jace and Magnus approach Raj.  
"What did you just say?" Magnus lets his glamour drop and stares at Raj with his golden cat eyes, anger very obvious in them. Raj flinches back and Jace steps forward. "Why are you such a prick?" You can practically see the venom dropping from his words. Magnus takes the pacifier from Raj's hand and sticks it into his pocket. He looks Raj dead in the eye and takes a few steps forward.  
"Is that any way to treat a person? Does this hurt you or anyone around you?" "W-well no-" "Then tell me, why is this such an issue to you?" The calm yet livid tone in Magnus's voice causes Raj to back into a wall, eyes blown wide in fear. Even the shadowhunters on Magnus's side are afraid of him right now.  
Lydia has Alec's face in her chest, she's crouched a bit so his head is at a lower level and nearly at his knees. She continues to rub his back a bit, determined to help him calm down above everything else. Alec was a friend to her and, though she doesn't understand what's going on or why he's doing these things, she puts his mental and physical health above all else at the moment. Izzy and Clary looking at her gratefully as Alec's breathing settles and he's no longer shaking. Something appears beside her head, Magnus put Alec's pacifier there, and she slips it between his lips. He was chewing on his inner cheeks so this is much better. He wraps his arms around Lydia and she can feel the tears fall from his eyes and onto her clothing. She instantly wants to shove her seraph blade through Raj herself, suddenly feeling a strong sense of protectiveness over Alec that she cannot understand. Izzy sees it in Lydia's eyes and smiles at her, silently promising to explain later.  
Magnus forced Raj out of the room with the threat of ending his life if he repeated anything imbedded in his brain. Jace and the warlock approach the ladies and Alec at the desk slowly, not wanting to startle him. Lydia looks at Magnus. "I apologize for not getting here sooner, I didn't know that Raj was being hostile towards Alec..." She looks guilty and furious. Magnus smiles and lays a hand on her shoulder. "Do not apologize. Thank you for being here for him. Now," he sits on the desk beside her. "I'm sure you have questions and, given that I recognize that look in your eyes, I'm assuming that you would like a role in this." Lydia nods hesitantly, unsure how Alec would feel about her taking part. "If he is alright with it, I would if I'm honest. I just feel like... I need to protect him from anything and everything... I would protect him from air if I could..." Everyone else in the room smiles at what she says, glad to have someone feel like that over him. Alec looks up at Lydia and her heart melts, she thinks he looks adorable. She pushes his hair out of his eyes and gives him a sweet smile. "You okay?" He nods and pushes his pacifier against her cheek, almost like a kiss, to show gratitude.  
Magnus smiles at how sweet his little boy is acting. "I think that means that he would like for you to partake in this." Lydia smiles wider and pets Alec's hair, nodding in agreement with Magnus. Alec hugs Lydia briefly before turning to Magnus. He extends his arms, silently asking for a hug. Magnus happily obliges and looks at him. "He appears to be about two or three but feeling very nonverbal so we might just go home now, he needs to nap anyways." "No." Everyone in the room laughs at Alec's sudden reply.  
Once Alec and Magnus leave, Lydia turns to Izzy. The Lightwood nods and gestures for the Branwell to sit down as she explains everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How active should Lydia be? And let me know what you guys want to see next because I'm kinda out of ideas lol


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace babysits Alec and they get into a bit of mischief.

When Magnus gets home, his phone goes off. He groans and puts Alec down on the couch, seeing that a client is getting ahold of him. He takes Alec to his nursery and gets him into a clean diaper since he had an accident during his panic attack, a dark blue onesie, and a pair of sweats as he talks on the phone with his client. He groans, unable to get out of this one. Magnus calls Jace immediately, knowing that Alec is at an age that he can trust with Jace alone.

JW: Yo Magnus what's up?  
MB: I have to head out. Could you come by and watch Alec for a few hours maybe?  
JW: Yeah sure no problem I'll head over now.  
MB: Thank you. I'm putting him down for his nap so he should be easy today.  
JW: Don't worry I can handle my toddler parabatai pretty well.  
MB: Alright thank you again. Feel free to invite Simon if you need any help alright? Or Luke works as well.  
JW: Okay. I'm walking over so I'll see you in a bit. Laters Bane.

Jace hangs up and heads out. Magnus puts Alec down in his crib, taking off the sweats in the end since he's going to be under a blanket anyways. Alec rubs his eyes and yawns around his pacifier. "You want a bottle before your nap?" "Sippy cup p'ease. Not a baby." "Oh of course not dear. I just figured a bottle might be better so that you can lie down and get cozy while you drink." Alec nods and Magnus gets a bottle ready. He lets Alec hold it himself as he drinks so that Magnus can tuck him in and to show that he's a big boy. Once Alec finishes, he burps once and starts to fall asleep instantly. Magnus smiles and turns on his nightlight before turning off the main light. Alec falls asleep cuddling Church and snuggled in his pink fluffy blanket, which has become his favorite because by the angel that's soft.  
Jace knocks on the door gently and Magnus opens it quietly. "Thank you again Jace. He's asleep now but I don't know when he's going to wake up." He hands him the baby monitor and grabs his jacket. "No problem dude. I'll text you if anything alright?" Magnus nods as he leaves. Jace sits on the couch and sets the monitor on the table, turning it up so he can hear any movement or unsteady breath from Alec.  
Twenty minutes later, he hears Alec grunt. Jace gets up and goes to him and sees him sitting up in his crib, stretching as he turns the light on. "Jacey!" "Hey there little buddy! That wasn't a long nap, you still tired?" "Nuh uh! Wanna play!" Jace laughs and lets down the side of Alec's crib so he can get him out. He sits on the floor with Alec and ruffles his hair. "What sounds like fun to you?" "Um... I have race cars!" "Awesome! Where are they so I can get them for us to play." Alec points at his toy box and Jace finds the cars. "Woah these actually look pretty cool." Jace chuckles at how detailed they are, he might just have to take a couple to display in his room or something. He puts them down beside Alec as he sits in front of the boy. As they play with the cars, Jace gets an idea.  
"Hey buddy? Want a cookie?" "Papa says I can no have too much sweet." "That's right, but one cookie isn't bad right?" Alec shakes his head. Jace helps him stand up and guides him to the kitchen. He gets Alec a sippy cup of milk and a cookie. Alec takes his pacifier out and eats the cookie, breaking off a piece for Jace. "Thank you for sharing with me. Did your papa teach you that?" "Nuh uh. Iz teachded me." Jace laughs at the way he said 'teached', which isn't a word anyways, and nods. "That's good." Jace tries to think of things to do with Alec that cause a bit of extra mischief, knowing that the cookie will give him a sugar rush and suggested it for that reason. He sees Magnus's mini bar and smirks.  
"Hey Alec. Wanna play a game?" "Yeah!" "Great! Let's play 'Hide The Bottles' and you play by hiding all of the alcohol bottles around the loft. Wanna play?" "Yeah!" Jace's smirk grows and they start hiding all of the liquor in places that Magnus would never think of. Jace starts thinking again, he wants to teach Alec a thing or two that could irritate Magnus. He's still not a huge fan of the warlock.  
"Hey Alec. Did you know that-... Hmm maybe I shouldn't tell you..." "P'ease Jacey! Imma big boy I can know!" Alec hates secrets. "You're so right buddy. Okay... Did you know... That... Stuffies like to run away from little kids?" Alec gasps and holds Church closer. "Church no run 'way right?" "Only if you tickle your papa every night." He remembers how much Magnus LOATHES being tickled and knows that Alec will make sure that he tickles Magnus nightly. Alec nods, determined to keep Church by his side and forgetting this important fact. Jace grins like the little devil he is and takes Alec back to his room to play more.  
After three hours, Magnus returns home and goes straight to the nursery. "When did he wake up?" "About twenty minutes after you left actually." "Hi Papa!" "Hello my little turtle." The nickname was from a single situation when they first started ageplay together but Magnus found it adorable so it stuck. Magnus kisses Alec's head and ruffles his hair. "He's had a snack and we've played the entire time. Right buddy?" "Yeah!" Magnus nods and looks at Jace as the shadowhunter smiles at his newest text. "I gotta run. I have a date with Simon." He grins and hugs Alec. "Bye buddy. I'll see you again soon okay?" "Kay Jacey!" Jace smiles and heads for the door. "Later Bane!" Magnus hears the front door close and holds Alec close to him.  
"I'm sorry for leaving sweetie. Papa got busy." "Is 'kay papa." Alec squirms for a split second before looking away from Magnus, playing with Church after getting settled again. Magnus notices the growing swell between his legs and crouches to Alec's level. "Need help with that, honey?" Alec nods and lies down, knowing their routine. He changes Alec's diaper quickly, being a pro at this point, and closes his onesie back up. He holds his little close then freezes, feeling fingers moving on his sides. He laughs a bit then makes Alec stop, hating that feeling. He looks at the boy with a bit of a stern look.  
"Now Alexander. There is no tickling papa or anyone without permission alright?" Alec looks upset, he hates upsetting his papa. "I sowwy..." He looks down and Magnus sighs, making Alec look him in the eye. "I am not upset or angry sweetheart. I just don't like being tickled and some others don't either." "But Jacey say I asposed to tickle Papa ever night!" "You're supposed to tickle me? Why is that?" Magnus is determined to have a talk with Jace immediately. "He say dat Stuffies run 'way from kids who no tickle their mamas and papas ever night so I gotta tickle you so dat Church no leave." Magnus nods in understanding. "Little turtle listen to me. Church loves you too much to ever leave you and you don't have to tickle me to make him stay. Plus papa doesn't like tickles, they make him uncomfortable and that's no fun right?" Alec shakes his head. "I vewy sowwy Papa..." "I forgive you honey. Now, did you hide Papa's alcohol?" "Jacey say it a game. I can show you where." "Thank you." Alec shows Magnus where all of his alcohol was hidden and then hugs Magnus after.  
"I love you papa..." "I love you too Alexander. How does a movie sound?" Alec nods and lets Magnus lead him to the living room to watch a movie with him.  
Jace gets a text that makes him laugh loudly immediately, making Simon look at him strangely as they walk to the bar holding hands. Jace shows his confused boyfriend the text and Simon laughs.

MB: "You're a prick, Chase."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is very not pleased and there's some Jimon there. As for the "little turtle" moment, it's from when Alec ages up after being little around Magnus for the first time, which is from chapter 9 if you want to go back and read what prompted the nickname. Should the next chapter be Maryse related, Lydia related, or Clizzy related? I have ideas for all 3 it just depends on which way I should go first. And lastly, what should Alec call Lydia? Should it relate to her name or be a term of endearment? Let me know what you think :)


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse meets her regressed son.

Maryse returns from Idris for a bit of time off and intends to spend a bit with Alec, wanting to check in and love on her first born. She gets to Magnus's loft and knocks on the door. Magnus goes towards the door, Alec was put down for a nap about forty-five minutes prior, and opens it. He looks at Maryse with a confused look on his face.  
"Maryse? What brings you by?" "Hello Magnus. Is Alec home? I have some time off and was hoping to spend at least a day with him." Magnus sighs. He's unsure of whether to lie and turn her away, or let her in and allow her to see Alec. He ends up moving out of the way of the door, gesturing for the mother Lightwood to enter his home. She offers her thanks and sits on the couch. She notices a few toys in the room.  
"Was that little warlock girl here before? Oh what was her name... Madzie! That was it." Magnus smiles at her, glad to know her in such a positive light. "Unfortunately no, we haven't really seen her in a while." "Really?" Maryse raises an eyebrow in confusion. She decides to press later. "So where's Alec?" "He's actually napping right now. Alexander is exhausting himself yet again." "Thank you for looking out for him by the way. I know you and I have not gotten along in the past but... I'm glad that we got this fresh start." Magnus places a hand on her shoulder as he sits beside her. He decides to tell her the truth, hoping things go well.  
"Actually Maryse... The toys and the blanket and even the sippy cup... Those all belong to Alexander..." "Excuse me?" She seems very confused. Magnus nods and gestures for her to follow as he walks to Alec's nursery. "Now please do not say a word until we are back at the couch alright? I would hate for him to wake up now." She nods and is shocked by what she finds.  
In the center of a pastel colored room, lies her eldest child in a massive crib. He appears to have a pacifier in his mouth and is wearing a brightly colored onesie. She looks at Magnus and he nods, closing the door and escorting her back to the couch. "A few months ago... After Robert and I had our falling out for what he said to Alec... Those clothes he was wearing... They had to do with this right?" Magnus nods. Maryse hears a sound come from the baby monitor and immediately stands, her maternal instincts took over instantly. Magnus looks at her and his eyes widen as she activates a strength rune. She freezes and looks at Magnus.   
"I'm sorry I just... Hearing Alec stir like that sent me into auto pilot... You should go check on him... He's your responsibility after all..." Magnus shakes his head. "How about I make us some tea while you check on him?" She nods without hesitation. When she arrives at the nursery again, she opens the door slowly. She hears Alec sniffle a bit and turns the light on. She sees her crying son in his crib and rushes over, pulling down the bars and lifting him into her arms. She sits on a couch in the room and holds him in her lap.  
"Hello sweetie. What's wrong?" Alec continues to cry and hide his face in Maryse's chest, seeking comfort. She holds him close and rubs his back to soothe him. "Shhh it's okay. You're okay Alec it's okay. You had a scary dream huh?" She feels him nod and kisses his head. "Aww my poor baby. It's okay I'm here honey..." She feels her heart warm as he cuddles into her, finding comfort in her warmth. Magnus comes in and smiles at the scene before him. Maryse has a few tears in her eyes and Magnus offers her a tissue. She smiles and takes it. "Thank you Magnus." "He seems to feel safe with you." "I am very grateful to that." She continues to cuddle him close. Magnus is relieved that Maryse did not react negatively to this at all, knowing that Alec would be crushed if his mother disapproved. Maryse rocks Alec in her arms a bit, humming softly so that he relaxes. He opens his eyes and sees more clearly now that it's Maryse, but he stays relaxed. "Hi sweetie." He smiles at her and hugs her again. She smiles and rubs his back. She raises an eyebrow and foams her hand down to his butt, patting his diaper to check it. Once she knows her suspicions are correct, she looks at Magnus.  
"Can you get his stuff ready? I can change him." "Oh you don't have to." "I am aware but I want to." She gives him a small grin and starts changing Alec. She removes and changes the wet diaper with ease, thank the angel for muscle memory from three kids. Alec lets her, recognizing his mother and feeling safe with her. Once he's dressed again he puts his pacifier against her cheek.  
"He kissed you." Magnus notices her look of confusion and informs Maryse of the meaning behind the action. She nods and wipes a stray tear from her eye. Alec grabs Church and makes it hug Maryse and she smiles. "Aren't you the sweetest little boy?" Alec giggles and Maryse kisses his nose. Magnus feels his heart melt at the display and leaves them be.  
Four hours later, Maryse heads to the front door. Her eyes are red and her cheeks wet with tears. Magnus hugs her. "Take good care of him Magnus. I'm counting on you for giving my baby the life he deserves." Magnus nods. "Come by anytime. I'm sure he would love to play with you again." She nods and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clizzy next or Lydia next? You decide!


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Clizzy!

Magnus has to take care of a couple of clients and refuses to let Jace watch Alec after last week, especially since he's aged down to about one year old. He instead contacts Izzy and Clary, asking if they could watch him for a while. They both agree and arrive quickly so that Magnus could start working and finish working sooner. Alec is still asleep when Magnus leaves, it's a bit early in the morning and when Alec is in headspace he loves sleeping in. Clary and Izzy wait on the couch, talking to each other while they wait for Alec to wake up.  
About fifteen minutes later, a cry catches the attention of the couple and causes them to bolt to his side. He's sitting up crying in his crib, pacifier barely in his mouth, one hand in a closed fist as he rubs his eyes, and the other hand holding Church to his chest. As Clary turns the light on and grabs something to clean his face with, Izzy drops the bars down and pulls him to her chest, rubbing circles into his back and pressing her lips to his forehead. His cries start to quiet down and he looks around the room. He look at Izzy with confused and sad eyes.  
"Papa?" Izzy and Clary feel their hearts hurt. "Sorry honey papa had to go work so Auntie Izzy and Auntie Clary are here for you okay?" He nods but doesn't look very happy about that fact. Izzy sighs and rubs his back as she looks at Clary. She mouths 'strength rune us' to her girlfriend who obeys instantly. Izzy kisses Clary's cheek as a thank you and they lift Alec out of the crib. They take him to the living room and place him on an already laid out blanket. Izzy decides to let Magnus know what happened while Clary watches Alec. He's much calmer by now and he hugs her. She holds him close as they both lie down on the blanket on the floor. Alec yawns and Izzy can tell he's going to fall back asleep. She gets to her brother's back to squish him between the girls so that he feels safe. He sighs contently and falls asleep again. Izzy can tell that there's something on Clary's mind and gets her attention.  
"Babe?" Clary meets her gaze. "Yeah?" "What's up? You seem distracted..." Clary sighs, the words she said to Magnus before are still buzzing through her head even after all this time.  
~'It's just... I envy all the love and attention he gets from you and Izzy and even Jace... Like Izzy's my girlfriend and I just... I almost want that attention from her... But at the same time I don't know...'~  
What she said echos through her head once more as Izzy places a hand on her arm. "Clary?" "I envy this..." Clary blurts out her thoughts without consideration. "What?" Izzy's very confused. "Why are you envious? What are you envious of?" Clary takes a deep breath. "When I saw Alec like this the first time, Magnus and I talked before he took Alec home... I admitted to him that I envy how much attention Alec got from you and Jace and Magnus even... Now that he has Luke and Simon and even Lydia strangely... I feel it even more... I don't even know why but I do..." Izzy looks at Clary with sincere eyes. "Why did you not tell me sooner?" "I didn't even know what to say..." Izzy gets up and lies down beside Clary. "How can we fix this do you think?" "I... I don't know..." "Maybe you and I should just go away for a while, you'll have my undivided attention. Or maybe... We can try ageplay and see if that helps you..." Izzy seemed hesitant about that last option, knowing Clary hates being coddled so much. The redhead gives her girlfriend a weird look. "I don't know about that..." "I said we can try it, not start an entire lifestyle. It could be reserved for when you want attention and you don't have to regress as far as Alec. It's only a suggestion." Clary nods and turns her attention back to the baby stirring in her arms. "I'll think about it. He's waking up now so maybe grab his diaper stuff? I'm sure he needs it." Izzy nods and gets things ready.  
Alec wakes up and looks at Clary. She pushes his hair out of his eyes and smiles at him. He smiles up at her and she kisses his nose, making him giggle. "Hi Aun' C'awy!" "Hey sweetie! Auntie Izzy is getting your stuff so that we can clean you up. Can you tell me how old you are?" He holds up two fingers. "Wow two?! You're a big boy huh?" He laughs and starts to sit up on his own next to Clary. He sees Izzy and waves at her. "Hey kiddo! Let's clean you up and have breakfast okay?" "Kay!" Izzy changes Alec's diaper quickly while Clary gets breakfast for the three of them.  
By the time Magnus got home, Alec was playing with the girls. He sees Magnus and stands up, running over to him and hugging him. Magnus laughs and ruffles his hair. "Hello darling. Were you good for your aunties?" "He was perfect." Alec nods at Clary's words and the ladies leave.  
Clary and Izzy get to their shared room and flop on the bed. Clary curls into Izzy and the Lightwood kisses her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would Little!Clary be something that you guys would want to see? I'm thinking of maybe making a couple of people in the group little so that I can do playdates in the future and I was wondering if Clary should be one of those littles. And if so or if not, who should?


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia time!

After another stressful week of work at the Institute, Alec can feel himself slipping at his desk again. He shakes his head, trying to snap out of it, as Lydia knocks on his office door.  
"Alec? May I come in?" "Yeah." He relaxes once he hears her voice. She walks in, her clothing shockingly relaxed with just a tshirt, jeans, and sneakers as well as more natural makeup. "Close and lock the door please. I don't know how much longer I can be... You know... Me..." Lydia nods in understanding and does as he asks. She's been checking in on him daily the entire week, wanting to make sure he's staying healthy. She sits on his desk and looks at him.   
"You look like you need a nap and cuddles. Want me to call Magnus?" "Can't... He's not home for the next week. He left this morning." Lydia nods in understanding. "Who's staying with you?" "Don't know..." She looks uncomfortable with that statement. "How about we go to the loft, get you all cozy, and spend the night in?" Alec can only nod tiredly. Lydia messages Clary, unlocking the door as she gets Alec to stand. Clary walks in and smiles. "Need something?" "Could you possibly help us with a portal to the loft? Magnus is unavailable and I have a feeling a certain little one will want to play soon." Clary nods in understanding. Lydia runs to her room to quickly pack a bag, intending to stay with Alec. She reaches Alec's office again and notices Alec sucking his thumb a bit. She takes his thumb out of his mouth and pulls a pacifier out of her bag.  
"No sucking your thumb sweetie, it's icky from you touching things. Here." She slips the pacifier between his lips and he leans on her slightly. She smiles and Clary opens the portal. Lydia activates a strength rune on her arm and carries Alec through, knowing that he's very close to falling off the edge. Clary laughs at the scene she just witnessed and leaves the office when the portal closes.  
Lydia places Alec on the floor of his nursery and goes through his drawers, Magnus had shown her previously where his stuff was. She changes him out of his work clothes and into a white onesie with pandas on it and a pair of knee-high black and white socks. She runs her fingers through his hair and sends a picture of the sleepy baby to Magnus with the caption of 'I'm putting him down for a nap now and I plan on staying for as long as he needs me. Hope that's okay?' She smiles at Magnus's response of heart emojis and approval as well as thanks to Lydia watching over Alec. She sees him yawn and runs her fingers through his hair again.  
"Can you stay here for me for just a second? I'm going to go make you a bottle so you can have a nap okay?" He shakes his head and crawls over to her, placing his head in her lap before she can stand. She sighs, glad that her strength rune is still in affect. She lifts him into her arms and holds him on her hip while she prepares his bottle. She lies him down in his crib once it's ready and takes out his pacifier. He cries a tiny bit, reaching for her. She pulls him forward and sits behind him, glad that the crib is so huge and can support a lot of weight. He has his head on her shoulder and back against her chest as she feeds him his bottle. She keeps a small towel in her hand to wipe his face as he drinks, knowing from before that it tends to get on his chin. Once the bottle is empty, she gets him to burp before she helps him lie down. She gets out of the crib and tucks him in, noticing him struggling to stay awake. She kisses his hair and smiles down at him, loving this feeling that she's getting from taking care of him. She sees that he's out and pulls the crib bars up. She grabs the baby monitor and pins it to her hip as she closes the nursery door almost all the way and turns the light off, the nightlight already glowing. She sits in the living room with a novel in her hands, determined to catch up on reading as he naps.  
About two and a half hours later, she hears a few whimpers from the baby monitor on her hip and springs into action. She turns his bedroom light on after she enters the room and lowers the side of the crib. She pets his hair. "What's wrong my little panda bear? What's got you so upset?" He whines and makes grabbing motions towards Lydia, seeking comfort. She pulls him closer to her and just holds him. "You just want to be held huh?" He hugs her in response. "Someone is very quiet. Are you my little baby today?" She feels him nod a bit and knows that he's regressed far, which she expected since he was under so much stress again. She rubs his back a bit and practically cradles him against her, knowing that he finds comfort in close contact. He cuddles into her and she places a kiss in his hair, knowing he just wants the affection. She grabs Church from his abandoned spot on the floor and places him in Alec's arms. Lydia reactivates her rune and lifts him into her arms, carrying him to the living room. She places him on a blanket with toys on it to keep him occupied.  
There's a knock at the door, catching both shadowhunters' attention. Lydia pets Alec's hair and stands up, he doesn't move from his spot where he's lying down on the floor. Lydia opens the door and sees Luke. "Mr. Garroway? I did not expect to see you." "Hey Lydia. I thought I would just come by and see Alec, and you can just call me Luke you know that right?" She nods and gives him a small smile before letting him in. He sees Alec contently lying down and chooses to instead sit with Lydia and talk to her.  
"You seem happy with him." "I truly am. I love having someone depend on me and the fact that it's Alec feels nice." Alec manages to get on all fours and crawl over to where the adults are. He lets Luke lift him up onto the couch between the two. He leans on Lydia and plays with her fingers as she looks at Luke. "When you helped Jocelyn raise Clary, did you feel a warmth in your chest every second you were with her? Or feel happy just being in the same home as her?" Luke nods and smiles as he sees tears collect in her eyes. She wipes her eyes and sniffs, pulling Alec a bit closer to her. Alec looks at her and says something behind his pacifier that leaves the adults with him speechless.  
"No be sad mama." Lydia looks at Alec in shock and feels like she's going to break down crying. Luke grabs his phone, takes a picture secretly, and sends it to Magnus.  
The warlock looks at his phone and nearly cries as he sees the text, his heart melts.

LG: *image attached*  
He just called her 'mama' so know that you're definitely sharing him with her now ;)

Magnus sends a text to Lydia after replying to Luke.  
Lydia looks at her phone and smiles at the message.

MB: Make sure you take great care of him. I have faith in you, mama.

Lydia wipes a couple tears away and holds Alec close to her chest. Luke got a bottle ready for Alec so that Lydia can feed him. She adjusts him so that he can drink comfortably. Luke smiles at Lydia and pets Alec's hair.  
"I'm gonna head back to my pack now, contact me if you need any help." She can only nods and he leaves. Lydia cradles Alec close as he finishes. Once the bottle is empty, he looks at her and gives her a kiss on the cheek before nuzzling his nose into her neck. She smiles and cradles him close. Lydia puts on Alec's usual cartoons as she texts with Izzy a bit, letting her know what just happened. Izzy tells the others for Lydia so she can spend time with Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given that Lydia is going to be with Alec for a week, this segment will be more than one chapter. I love this dynamic that I'm creating and I hope others feel the same.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of Day 1 for Lydia and Alec. I'm not doing every single day unless you guys want that.

Lydia lets Alec watch his cartoons as she pets his hair. She brought her laptop with her so she can get a bit of work done when she has downtime with Alec. His head is in her lap so she has the laptop on the table beside the arm of the couch. She suddenly gets a Skype call from Magnus and answers right away. She smiles into the camera and plugs headphones in so that she can hear him due to Alec's cartoons being a bit loud.  
"Hello Magnus. How's work going for you?" "Going well. I miss my baby though, how is he?" "He's good, watching cartoons. He just had a bottle so he's content with his head in my lap and me playing with his hair gently." Magnus nods and smiles. "So, you're Mama now?" She nods and smiles at him. "Yeah I guess so... That's not an issue is it?" "Of course not! I'm glad that Alexander has someone else he can trust and that he feels so beyond comfortable with." She nods in understanding. "So, Papa? Anything I need to look out for that I don't already know?" "Alexander complained about stomach issues yesterday and this morning so keep an eye on him." "Oh poor baby." "Yeah. Other than that nothing different." "Alright. Want to say hi to him before you hang up?" "Please!" Lydia laughs and pauses Alec's cartoons. He looks at her as she gets rid of the headphones. She helps Alec sit up a little so he can see the screen. Alec smiles at who he sees as Lydia makes sure the volume is up. "Hello my little turtle." "Papa!" "Are you being good for Mama?" He nods and hugs Lydia. She laughs a bit and holds him close to her. "Good boy. Papa misses you and loves you very much. I need you to do something very important for me, okay?" "Kay!" "Great. I need you to give Mama double kisses since I cannot be there to receive them, alright?" Alec nods and kisses Lydia's cheek, he took his pacifier out when he saw Magnus so he could speak to him. Lydia smiles and tries not to show that she's ready to cry. "You're so sweet, darling. I have to go now but I'll call you again before bedtime okay? I love you." Alec blows a kiss to Magnus and it makes the warlock laugh. He looks at Lydia, about to hang up. "Bye, Mama." "Talk to you soon, Papa." They hang up and Lydia kisses Alec's eyebrow. He smiles at her and she places his pacifier back in his mouth.  
"You hungry yet?" He shakes his head and just leans on her. She smiles and pulls the throw blanket off of the back of the couch, lying it over both of them. She unconsciously rubs his belly, remembering what Magnus said. She feels Alec relax even further and snuggle into her. Lydia is glad that Alec is so comfortable around her and calls her 'Mama' now. She manages to grab Church from the floor and puts him in Alec's arms. He plays quietly with the cat as Lydia puts his cartoons back on.  
After about twenty minutes, Lydia decides that Alec needs to at least eat something. She decides to make a soup and bottle feed the broth to him, knowing that other foods probably won't be the best idea when he's this little. She places one of his playpens on the kitchen floor so that she can see him as she cooks. He plays with his toys a bit then suddenly freezes. She notices that he's gone quiet and looks at him. "Something wrong sweetheart?" He groans slightly and looks at her. He looks like he's going to throw up so she quickly grabs a bucket from the closet in the hallway and takes his pacifier out, placing the bucket in front of him and a towel over his clothes. He throws up into the bucket and cries a little, feeling sick. She cleans off his mouth and goes to flush the vomit. She then puts the empty bucket in the kitchen sink and rinses it out there so that Alec can see her. She puts the back of her hand against his forehead.   
"Oh sweetie, you're burning up! My poor baby come here." She takes the towel off of him, activates the strength rune, and carries him to the couch, glad that she finished cooking before he threw up and the stove was already off. She puts the throw over his legs and rubs his belly. "You feel icky?" "Mama..." "I know baby I know." She puts the bucket by him next to the couch and rubs his belly more. "Do you think you can drink some soup? You need to eat a little bit okay?" He nods and Lydia rushes to put the broth in one of his bottles. She brings it back and puts him in a better position to feed him. He finishes the broth and looks at Lydia.   
"Mama... tummy icky..." "I know, sweetie. Do you think you're gonna throw up again?" He shakes his head no slightly. She nods and pushes his sweaty hair out of his face. Lydia texts Magnus about what's going on.

-LB: Do you have medicine anywhere? Alec threw up and still says his stomach is bothering him.  
-MB: I'll send some medicine to you now for him. Make sure he has something in his stomach first though and just keep an eye on him.  
-LB: He has soup a minute ago.

Lydia sees the medicine beside her and gets Alec to take it without a fight. She feels that his fever is going down and sighs in relief. She rubs his belly still as she continues to text Magnus.

-MB: Good. Make sure to keep an eye on him though. I assumed he may have a fever as well so that medicine should help it go down.  
-LB: He did before but he feels not as hot anymore.  
-MB: Good. Keep me posted.

Lydia puts her phone away and she gives Alec her full attention. He looks like he'll be fine but she refuses to take her eyes off of him as he watches the cartoons she puts on. She drowns out the sounds of happy voices counting to put all of her focus on Alec. He gets restless again after ten minutes and Lydia gets concerned.  
"What's wrong, little bunny?" "Tummy..." She pets his hair and attempts to soothe his restlessness, grabbing the bucket just in case. He stops squirming after a minute and looks more relaxed and comfortable, confusing Lydia. She adjusts the blanket on his lower half, thinking he might be getting too warm since he slightly kicked it off, then smells something off. She puts two and two together and goes to grab his diaper stuff. She hears him whine about being left alone. "I'm coming, sweetie! I'm just grabbing some things!" She yells from the nursery. She comes back and kisses his forehead. She gets him settled on his changing mat on the floor. Thankfully due to what she's dealt with in the past, the diaper change doesn't even phase her. It takes longer than usual but she can tell that Alec doesn't mind it. After getting rid of the messy diaper and putting him in a clean one, she texts Magnus.

-LB: I think he's going to be fine. He seems much more comfortable now. Toxins have evacuated.  
-MB: He threw up again?  
-LB: Wrong end.  
-MB: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now you really are his Mama!  
-LB: Just wait for it when you get home I'll make sure it's even worse than today's but in a healthy way >:)  
-MB: Fuck.  
-LB: Be afraid Bane. Any other person would have thrown up at what I just changed. I'll make sure it's worse next time just for his Papa.  
-MB: Damnit Lydia why must you hate me? ;(  
-LB: Just validating your Papa status with my baby :)  
-MB: Bitch.  
-LB: Jerk.  
-MB:... Did you just...?  
-LB: I know good tv don't judge me.  
-MB: Alrighty then.

Lydia turns her full attention back to Alec, who was playing with a couple toys. "How's your tummy, honey?" Alec smiles in response, indicating that he feels better. Lydia goes to make herself some tea, making sure that Alec is in her line of sight. She looks at the time. "Sweetie I think we should get you ready for bed." "Call Papa?" "Let's get you into your pajamas first honey." She takes him into his room and gets him ready for bed. Once he's in his onesie pajamas and Lydia has a bottle of milk in her hand, she Skypes Magnus.  
"Hello turtle." "Papa!" "I heard that your tummy was icky today." Alec nods, opening his mouth to accept the nighttime bottle. Magnus smiles. "He's going to sleep?" "Yeah. Feeling icky makes my baby sleepy huh?" Alec nods and keeps drinking. "Hey he was mine first!" "Change a full diaper like I did and you'll get the right to say so." She has a smirk and he frowns at her. Alec finishes his bottle and sits up a bit to give Lydia two kisses on the cheek, feeling super tired. She smiles and tucks him in. Lydia laughs at seeing Magnus pout. "Day one was a success I think. I think I'm the favorite now. Hmm maybe I should move in with you two. Kids should not be separated from their mamas." Magnus rolls his eyes, but is smiling at the same time. "I want you moved in by the time I get home." "Wait really?" "Of course, Lydia. I have to go. Kiss Alec goodnight for me please." Lydia kisses his forehead as he falls asleep. "Goodnight Magnus." "Goodnight Lydia. Feel free to take my bed." He hangs up before she can protest and gets ready to go to bed, knowing that she should sleep when Alec sleeps. She lies down in Magnus's bed, falling asleep quickly.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia goes full mama bear on day four of her week with Alec when someone visits. Very domestic as well

The sun rises, alerting Lydia as she wakes up that it's now day four of her week alone with her baby. Lydia has moved all of her stuff into a guest bedroom during one of Alec's naps, making sure that Luke was with him even though he didn't wake up until after she got home. She hears footsteps running towards her bedroom, knowing what that means.  
"MAMA!" She hears her laughing toddler run into the room and feels him jump onto the bed. She laughs and opens her arms. "Hi sweetie!" "Mama!" He lies in her arms. She smiles and cuddles him close, blowing raspberries on his cheek. He laughs loudly. "How old are you my sweetie?" "Four!" "Four?! Wow! You're mama's big boy huh?" He laughs and kisses her cheek. She smiles at him, glad that her day starts this wonderful. "What sounds good for breakfast?" "Mama chooses!" "I choose? Hmm... I think pancakes..." Alec gasps, she knows that pancakes are his favorite. He gets off of her so that she can get dressed. She checks his diaper first. "Let's change you so that Mama can get dressed and make pancakes okay?" She only sleeps in panties and a tank top with a build-in bra so she just needs to put pants on. Alec has seen her like this already and doesn't care. She gets out of bed and takes him to his nursery, holding his hand the entire time. She changes his diaper and her Skype goes off, answering without thinking since she knows it going to be Magnus. She's standing up with her ass facing the camera, still pantless. She's bent over, helping Alec stand up. Once she stands up straight and pulls her top back down, she turns around to see a smirking Magnus on the screen. She turns red, remembering her predicament, and pulls her top down.  
"Well good morning to you too, Lyds~" "Oh shut up Bane! I forgot that I wasn't wearing pants okay!" He laughs at her red face. "Do me a favor, sleep in thongs from now on." He winks at her and she flips him off, making sure Alec doesn't see her do so. They've gotten into the habit now of flirting from time to time and they even started fighting like they're Alec's actual parents. They discussed this all with Alec the day before when he aged up for a couple hours and he's okay with it, as long as they don't have sex or do anything that him and Magnus would do. Both Lydia and Magnus agreed to Alec's terms, not wanting to be physically involved with each other. Magnus smiles at Lydia. "Sleep well?" "Of course, your guest room has incredible sheets." "Hahaha good to know you're enjoying your bedroom. Has Alec eaten yet?" Lydia picks up her laptop and takes it with her to the kitchen, Alec trailing behind her. "I'm going to make him food now, I just wanted to change him first so that he stays comfortable longer. Alec sweetie why don't you talk to Papa for a minute while I go put pants on. That way I can make your pancakes that I promised." "Okay!" Lydia places her laptop on the kitchen table and has Alec sit in a chair while she goes back to her room. Alec smiles at the screen.  
"Hi papa! I miss you." "I miss you too, little turtle. How did you sleep?" "Good. Mama read me a story last night about knights saving people!" "Really? That sounds like a good story. So mama promised you pancakes for breakfast huh?" "Yeah. I said she choose today and that's what she wanted." "That was very nice of you to ask her that." Lydia walks back into the kitchen and kisses Alec's head. He smiles at her as she goes to get started on food. "I think that you're big enough to help me out if you want. Four years old is a big boy age." "You're four Alexander? Wow you can help mama make breakfast." He smiles as Lydia ruffles his hair. She smiles at Magnus. "Eat something if you haven't, Magnus. We'll call you later." "Alright you two have a good day. Wow this feels extremely domestic." Lydia laughs and has Alec say bye to Magnus before hanging up. She has Alec wash his hands so they can start.  
Twenty minutes later, they start eating breakfast and discussing today's plans. "We could watch a movie? Or build that puzzle that I got you?" "Puzzle! Duh! It's a kitty cat puzzle mama!" "Oh silly mama! Of course we need to build your kitty cat puzzle!" There's a knock at the door and Lydia raises an eyebrow. Luke warns her before he comes over now so she knows it's not him. The person knocks again, harder and more aggressive this time, and Lydia grabs one of her seraph blades. "Stay here bunny, okay? Mama is just going to go and see who's at the door." "But mama-" "Please Alec, do not fight me on this. It's a Mama's job to protect her child." She kisses his head and goes towards the door. She opens it quickly and presses the seraph blade to the person's neck.  
Simon screams and Lydia is confused. "Simon? Why were you knocking so aggressively?!" She pulls back from him and glares, crossing her arms. He shrinks back a little. "I uh... thought maybe you couldn't hear me..." "Mama?" Alec sounded scared and Lydia immediately runs to his side. "I'm right here bunny it's okay." He hugs her, he looks like he would've started crying. Simon let himself in and shut the front door. He didn't know about the 'Mama' thing so he looks at them in shock. "Mama's here baby it's okay... You're safe and so am I..." He hugs her tighter. "Don't leave me 'lone Mama." "I won't. I promise." She sees Simon. "What?" He flinches and gets a bit closer. "I'm sorry." Alec looks up. "Si-Si was at the door?" "Yes that's who was at the door. See you're safe. It was only an inconsiderate moron." There's a growl to her voice almost. She's gone full mama bear mode at the moment and refuses to let go of Alec. Simon goes to the living room to give Lydia a chance to calm down. He texted everything to Magnus. Lydia's phone goes off and she groans.

MB: So you tried to protect Alexander from Simon? XD  
MB: MAMA BEAR IT UP!  
LB: Fuck off! It sounded like Simon was going to break down the door of course I'm going to attack him!

She throws her phone to the side and looks down at Alec, who poked her cheek to get her attention. "Can I go play?" "I thought we were going to build your puzzle." He gasps and nods. "Can Si-Si watch?" "If that's what you want." She takes him to the living room after placing the dishes in the sink and gets the puzzle ready on the floor. Alec tells Simon what they're doing and he nods in agreement to watch them put it together. Once it's completed, Lydia sends a picture to Magnus with the caption 'Don't wish you were here :)' and puts on a movie for Alec to watch. What shocks her is how enthralled Simon got into the movie, similar to how Alec does. She decides to just let it go for now as Alec cuddles with his mama on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think about the dynamic between Magnus and Lydia so far? And allow me to clarify that the flirting is not serious at all. It's more playful and joking than anything


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus comes back home and domestics ensue. Plus some feelings from Lydia

Today was the day that Magnus was supposed to come home. Lydia is currently in her bed, still asleep, with Alec in her arms.  
*FLASHBACK TO A FEW HOURS BEFORE*  
Lydia is awoken by the sounds of Alec crying. She immediately runs out of her room and into his nursery. She turns the light on and rushes to him. Given that he went to bed in the headspace of about four, he slept in his toddler bed instead of his crib. She sits on the edge of the bed and pulls him closer to her. "What's wrong, bunny?" "S-scary dream... Mama an Papa leave... Red stuff..." Lydia realizes that Alec had a nightmare of herself and Magnus dying in front of him. She pulls him closer. "It was only a dream... Mama is safe and you'll see Papa soon. Tell you what. How about you sleep with me in my bed tonight? I'll keep the bad dreams away." Alec nods but doesn't move. She looks at him and realization hits her. "Do you need a change before we go to my room?" He nods and she changes him quickly, he nearly leaked. Once he was cleaned up, she leads him to her room and they get under her blankets. "I love you mama." "I love you more bunny." They fall asleep, Alec cuddled into her arms.  
*END FLASHBACK*  
Lydia feels someone poking her face and groans a bit. "Bunny. Mama is still sleepy okay? Give me a few more minutes." "Well hello to you too." She opens her eyes and sees Magnus. She smirks at him. "Hey creep." "How am I a creep?" "You're looming over my bed and staring at me in the dark." "Fair point." "Now shush. If Alec wakes up he's your problem, I already woke up once at 3am due to his nightmare and haven't sleep too much this past week. I love him to death but fuck I need sleep." He laughs quietly and nods. He pets her hair softly, causing her to fall back asleep, and leaves the room silently.  
About two hours later, Lydia walks out of her bedroom with Alec's hand in hers. She forgot that Magnus was home so she kept her pants off again. She takes Alec to his nursery to get him dressed for the day, not noticing Magnus watching them both. Alec walks out of his nursery first about ten minutes later and sees Magnus. He smiles.  
"Papa!" "My little turtle!" Alec hugs him tightly and Magnus laughs. He hears Lydia run to her room, presumably to put pants on. She comes out, adjusting the waistband of her sweats. She smiles at Magnus and playfully slaps his arm. "How about I make breakfast for the three of us while you catch up with MY little bunny." She smirks and walks to the kitchen, not waiting for Magnus to respond. He shakes his head at her and kisses Alec's cheek. The shadowhunter smiles at his papa and they sit on the couch together, cuddling close. Magnus uses his magic to summon a blanket over them, taking full advantage of his time with Alec. The boy's current headspace is about three so he's old enough to comprehend things, but still very clingy. Alec babbles on for what feels like an eternity to himself about what happened while Magnus was gone, the warlock smiling and listening intently to every word.  
Lydia calls them both to the table and Magnus is reluctant to get up. He lifts Alec into his arms, making him laugh, and walks to the kitchen. As Lydia serves everyone, Magnus puts Alec on a chair between the two. Lydia hands the warlock a bib and Magnus raises an eyebrow. "Trust me." He shrugs and puts it on Alec. "I was thinking that the three of us could spend the day together, if you're free Magnus." "I am actually. Maybe we should go to a park or something, then come home and watch movies, maybe do an activity like baking afterwards or something?" "That all sounds like fun to me. What do you think, sweetie?" Alec only nods, Lydia has been teaching him to not talk with his mouth full so he only nods as he chews. "Thank you for keeping your mouth closed, honey." Magnus smiles at the scene in front of him. "Domestic." "What was that, Magnus?" "What?" "I thought you said something." "Nope. You're hearing things shadowhunter." She rolls her eyes and grins, then puts her focus on wiping Alec's face. Magnus is shocked that Alec lets Lydia do so, he always fought whenever Magnus tried.  
Once everyone is finished, Lydia collects everyone's plates. "Go get him ready for today while I clean up and get dressed." "Alright. Let's go my little turtle." "Kay!" Alec follows Magnus to his nursery to get dressed while Lydia starts washing the dishes.  
Alec looks at the outfit that Magnus pulls out of his drawers and smiles, he pulled out his 'Papa's Little Fighter' onesie and a pair of jeans. Magnus pulls open the drawer that contains Alec's diapers and pull-ups and pulls out a diaper, much to Alec's dismay. "No." "Excuse me?" "No, please." "Well thank you for being polite but I was not asking you darling." "But I'm a big boy!" He pouts at his Papa. "Yes I know but we're going to the park and your pull-ups won't hold very much if you forget to ask us to take you to go potty and have an accident instead. Just trust your Papa honey." Alec reluctantly nods and lies down to get changed. "Still a big boy." "Yes you're still a big boy."  
Lydia heard everything over the baby monitor on the kitchen counter and can't help but feel guilty, like she's encroached too much on their happiness. She finishes cleaning and starts to head to her bedroom to get dressed. Magnus sees the anxious frown in her face when she passes the nursery door. He decides to bring it up later and focuses on getting Alec dressed. Lydia goes through her drawers and picks out some casual warm clothing, it's a bit cold outside. As she finishes getting dressed, she hears Alec and Magnus laughing from the other room. She sighs and focuses on tying up her hair. She sits on the couch in the living room and waits for the boys. Magnus chases Alec out of his nursery, trying to get him to wear a jacket. Lydia smiles, albeit a bit sadly, and just watches them. Alec lands on the couch beside her and hugs her, noticing his mama. She smiles and pets his hair, wrapping an arm around him. "Alexander you need to put on a jacket before we leave." Alec looks at Lydia and she nods in agreement. The Little lets out an exaggerated sign and lets Magnus put a jacket on him. "Thank you, sweetheart." Lydia continues to just watch, completely missing what Magnus said to her.  
"Lydia?" "What? Sorry I spaced out." "I said activate Alec's and your glamour runes so that we can leave and be comfortable." She nods and does as he asked, tying her shoes quickly after.  
The three walked to the park, Alec holding both of their hands. Lydia knew that there were no patrols today so they didn't have to worry about Alec being seen by a shadowhunter. Lydia's mind continues to go back to earlier that morning, still feeling like she's a bother now that Magnus is back and she's so invested. Alec doesn't seem to notice that she's upset at all, but Magnus can. Once they get to the park, Magnus uses his magic to set up a blanket and toys for Alec to play with, knowing that's what he's most comfortable with. Magnus sits on the bench beside Lydia after helping Alec get settled. He looks at her.  
"What is it?" "I'm sorry?" "You've been upset this morning and you're zoning out, you usually watch Alexander like a hawk and now you're barely noticing things." "Just... Work on my mind..." "You are a terrible liar." He scouts closer and looks into her eyes, seeing the inner conflict she has. "Am I too much? Did I overstep a boundary? I feel like I basically forced you two to let me in for my own selfish desires of taking care of someone else. If I wasn't so overbearing over Alec, he wouldn't have called me mama and I wouldn't have had to move in to accommodate him. I completely ruined this little paradise that you two had created just because I felt that I had no purpose and needed to feel like I was needed..." By that time, tears began to stream down her face. Magnus looks at her, shocked by her feelings. He rests a hand on her arm. "Lydia Branwell how dare you think so low of yourself." She looks up at him, shocked by his words. 'He wasn't going to use what I said as an excuse to kick me out?' She thought to herself. "You hadn't ruined anything! I personally think that you improved things. And though you may have angel blood in your veins, you're still human and humans have needs. I could never fault you for that. As for Alec, he seems happier to have another parental figure in his life don't you agree? He loves you and I personally love the help. Plus who else will change messy diapers because I just got my nails done before coming home so..." She laughs a little bit. "Thank you, Magnus. I really needed to hear that." She wipes her eyes as he gives an appreciative kiss to her hair. She looks at Alec, who's had no idea what happened near him. She smiles at his carefree attitude right now and just watches him. He looks up at her and sees that she was crying and gasps. He rushes over to Lydia and hugs her. "No cry mama! It's okay! No need be sad!" She smiles at him trying to comfort her, trying not to laugh as he clumsily rubs her back. "I'm alright bunny. I promise. Mama was a bit sad but Papa made it better." Alec kisses her cheek and hugs her for a few more seconds before hugging his papa. Magnus smiles and looks at Lydia. He mouths to her 'I think we did pretty well with him.' She nods in agreement, all previous negative feelings melting away and being replaced with love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a continuation of the same day, it's too much to write in only one chapter it would be way too long lol


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Alec's day with Magnus and Lydia.

After another two hours of playing, Magnus decides that they should eat something and conjures up lunch for the three of them. After they finish their lunch at the park, they head back home to watch a movie, knowing it's getting close to Alec's usual naptime. Lydia grabs a couple snacks as Magnus gets Alec settled in a blanket burrito, causing laughter to erupt from his toddler. Lydia comes back in with snacks and drinks, Alec's is in a sippy cup, and laughs at what she sees. Magnus is lying down in the floor with a wrapped up Alec on top of him, both laughing hysterically. "Lydia help! I'm being attacked by a giggling worm! He's to adorable!" Lydia smiles and helps Magnus by pulling off Alec and blowing raspberries on his cheek. "The worm is subdued!" Magnus bursts out laughing and smiles at their little makeshift family. He puts a movie on as the other two get settled.  
An hour into the movie, Alec is out like a light and Magnus takes him to his room. When he gets back, Lydia is putting in a scary movie. Magnus raises an eyebrow and she shrugs. "I need a break from singing animals even if it's only for an hour or two. Plus I want to see this movie and can't when Alec is awake." "Fair enough." He sits down beside her on the couch as the movie starts. It's halfway through the movie and Lydia herself doesn't get scared, but Magnus on the other hand...  
The warlock is hiding his face in a pillow on Lydia's lap, curled in on himself. She laughs at his fear a bit and pats his head in slight comfort, not used to helping others besides Alec. There's a jumpscare and Magnus yelps, waking up Alec in the process. He comes out of his room to see what happened, he wasn't in the crib for his nap so he got up easily. He sees the tv as another jumpscare happens and gets freaked out, running back to the nursery.   
Lydia hears footsteps running away from the living room and pauses the movie. Magnus looks at her. "What is it?" "Shh!" She reaches for the baby monitor and turns up the volume, Alec's sniffling can be heard from it. "Shit..." Lydia gets Magnus off of her and rushes to the nursery. She turns the light on and rushes to Alec. "Sweetie?" He looks up at her and Lydia's heart breaks at the fear in his eyes. "Oh honey did the movie that mama and papa are watching scare you?" He nods and reaches out to her, desperately needing comfort. Magnus walks in, sitting on Alec's other side as he's cradled in Lydia's arms. He rubs the frightened boy's back. Lydia looks extremely guilty and Magnus looks at her. "Stop." "What?" "Don't do that to yourself." Lydia sighs and continues to cradle Alec. She knows that Maryse loved Alec immensely, but due to their culture she didn't nurture him in the way that Lydia does now. She stuck to the 'mama' role so fast knowing that he never truly had the experience and needed it. Magnus fell into the 'papa' role for the same reasons. The Lightwoods wouldn't sit with their child and comfort him when he was scared, they would tell him to man up and get over it. That's not what Alec needed and that's not what was going to happen. Lydia places a reassuring kiss to Alec's head and lets him just hug her, listening to her steady heartbeat for comfort. Magnus continues to rub his back and whisper reassuring phrases about how he's safe with them. Alec calms down finally and looks up at his 'parents', wiping tears away with his blanket. Lydia smiles down at him and so does Magnus, glad that he calmed down quickly. Magnus looks at Lydia, silently asking her to distract him so that Alec doesn't notice that he's wet. Lydia nods and blows a raspberry on his cheek. Alec laughs. "Mama!" "Didn't you know? When you laugh, it makes everyone around you happy." Alec smiles and laughs a bit. Lydia smiles widely to show him that she's right and she tickles him slightly. He laughs more and Magnus chuckles at how cute it is. Magnus changes him quickly and pets his hair afterwards. Alec looks at them both.  
"Can we do somefing now?" Lydia and Magnus nod. "We have ingredients to bake cookies. Why don't you take Alec and wash his and your hands while I get a few extra things from my room?" Lydia asks Magnus as she gets up. The warlock nods in agreement and Lydia leaves the room.  
All three meet in the kitchen where Lydia puts an apron on Alec that she made. Magnus is shocked by the new garment, receiving one himself. "Where did you buy these? They're incredibly well made." He sees Lydia blush as she puts hers on. "Wait. You made these?! Lydia Branwell you are something else." He smiles at her. "Thank you Magnus... Let's get started shall we?"   
They spend the next half hour baking together. Once the cookies are finished, all three of them gather in the living room in a pillow and blanket fort. They both figured that Alec will have a nightmare tonight so they're both going to stay with him tonight.  
And when the nightmare came, Alec has his Mama and Papa right by his side to make him feel safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will not involve Lydia, Alec, or Magnus. Who it will involve, you'll just have to see :)


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clizzy!

Izzy and Clary are currently in their shared room. Clary is currently trying to get into a relaxed and childish mindset. The couple has tried ageplay a few different times and Clary is beginning to get the hang of aging down. Izzy already put her in a pink lace dress and a pull-up, Clary's headspace is between three and five. Izzy starts putting her hair in pigtails as Clary smiles at her.   
"Hi pumpkin!" "Hi mommy!" Izzy smiles, glad that Clary agreed to this. She pulls her little girl into a hug after her hair is pulled back into matching pink bows. She cuddles her little girl close, she has a sippy cup of juice ready for her when she's ready. Izzy got a tv in their room so that they wouldn't have to leave unless necessary, putting on movies for her toddler. Clary settles in her mommy's lap and is engrossed in the movie. Izzy smiles and kisses her head. Jace knocks on the door and lets himself in. Clary doesn't even notice him, but Izzy waves hi. Clary looks at Izzy.  
"Juice please, mommy?" "Of course pumpkin. Jace can you pass me her sippy cup?" He nods and hands it to her. Clary squeals at the sight of her favorite sippy cup, it's decorated with paint splatters. Both adults smile at her adorable reactions. "You've got a cute one I'll admit." "And you've got a goofy nerd. I think I win Jace." He laughs. "Hey I love my goofy nerd excuse you!" Clary just happily sips her juice, not paying attention to the adults around her. Jace leaves after a few minutes, getting a text from Simon of a list of things that they need before Jace heads over.  
Clary starts to squirm a tiny bit, Izzy noticing immediately. "Pumpkin?" "No pause! I okay!" "Do you need me to take you to go potty?" "No." "Okay you just tell mommy if you do okay?" Clary nods, returning to the movie. Izzy keeps her attention on her little girl, checking for any signs that she should just take her. The movie finishes twenty minutes later and Clary is even more squirmy. The Lightwood taps her shoulder. "Want to try? The movie is over now and I know you don't want any accidents." Clary nods and Izzy leads her to their joined bathroom. She pulls down on the girl's pull-up and has her do what she needs. Izzy notices that Clary goes a lot and raises an eyebrow. "Did you lie to mommy earlier?" "I sorry mommy... I no want to pause the movie and I no had to go bad." Izzy shakes her head. "You still are not supposed to lie to mommy. Now I'm not mad at you but I think two minutes in the corner is a good idea." "Yes mommy." "Good girl." Izzy cleans her up and takes her to a corner in the room, new pull-up already on. She has Clary face the wall. "Alright two minutes."   
After the timer goes off, Izzy pulls Clary away from the corner and has her face her. Her heart breaks at the tears in her toddler's eyes and her wet red cheeks. "Come here honey." Clary hugs her mommy and Izzy wipes her face with a tissue in one hand, the other around her waist. "Sweetie, I need to know that you understand why you had a time out." "Cuz I no asposed to lie to mommy cuz only want me safe and happy." "That's right, princess. So no more lying to mommy right?" "Yes mommy." "There's my sweet girl. Now where's mommy's kiss?" Clary kisses Izzy's cheek and she smiles, even more glad now that she made the suggestion to her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning for the next one to be a Jimon + Luke ageplay scenario so be on the lookout.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Jimon with a bit of Luke.

When Jace left Izzy and Clary, he refused to tell his sister what was on that list. Simon wanted them to try ageplay and Jace was going to pick up stuff for him. Simon told Jace about the store that he went to with Alec and Magnus and picks up the stuff Simon requested: pacifiers, sippy cups, toys, stuff for a child of a bit older but still little headspace. He also picks up a few things for himself to try on his own, a bit scared to tell Simon that he wants to try and be little too.   
Jace arrives at Simon's place and knocks to tell him he's there, glamouring the supplies for himself as he lets himself in. Simon looks at his boyfriend and smiles, kissing him when he gets closer. Jace hands him the bag and Simon smiles at him. "I definitely need this right now I'm ready to pull my hair out." Jace laughs. "Yeah bald is a deal breaker." Simon sticks his tongue out at Jace, making him laugh. "Are you sure you're not already Little? You're acting like a kid." "I'm just adorable that way." The shadowhunter nods in agreement before kissing his cheek. Simon pulls out a colorful t-shirt with a pacifier clip already on it. "I got you pacifiers that are specifically for vampire Littles so your fangs won't ruin them." "That's so cool!" Simon is already slipping a bit so Jace changes his shirt for him, clipping one of the new pacifiers and sticking the bright pink object in his mouth. The daylighter smiles big at Jace, hugging him tightly afterwards. Jace laughs and holds him close. "Hey Jace?" "What's up buddy?" "Can I call you daddy?" Jace looks like he might cry. "I would love that..." He hugs Simon tighter and kisses the side of his head. Simon giggles. "Can we play now, daddy?" "Yeah buddy let's play."  
Simon and Jace play with his new toys for a while before Jace brings Simon a sippy cup of blood. The shadowhunter tries not to look disgusted as Simon drinks it happily. Jace accidentally walks into the supplies he bought for himself and it makes a bit of noise, only physically glamoured. Simon looks at him. "What happened, daddy?" "Nothing kiddo don't worry about it." Simon can tell that he's hiding something and instantly ages up.   
"Babe?" "Hey Si." "Something wrong?" "No nothing's wrong go ahead and age back down." "You're tense and rubbing your wrist dude. Something's up. Cmon you know you can tell me." "Later. I'll tell you later okay?" "I'm already aged up just tell me now." Jace sighs and unglamours what he got. Simon examines the contents and gasps, it looks like stuff he would get for Alec but Simon knew that's not who he bought it for. Simon looks up to look at Jace, but he turned his back to him. Simon puts his hands on Jace's arms and rubs them slightly, coaxing him to turn and face him. Jace looks for the judgement in Simon's eyes, but when he's met with the goofy smile of his lover, he relaxes.   
"Jace if you want to try we can." "My childhood was so shit dude... I really want to..." Simon kisses his nose and nods. "But no offense babe, I wouldn't trust you to be my caregiver. Babysitter and playmate maybe." "OFFENDED!" Both men laugh and pull each other into a gentle kiss. Simon gets an idea after they part. He grabs his phone and not even a minute later, Luke walks in.  
"What did you need?" "Okay so we ageplayed a bit with me as a little but Jace wants to try being little but he doesn't trust me to take care of him on my own though I know I'd be the best at it." "Alright no comment on that statement." Jace laughs. "But as for the other issue, what if I helped you take care of Jace when he ages down?" Jace looks shocked. "You... Want to?" "Yeah of course. I like caregiving even if I don't have my own little and since Lydia and Magnus have Alec all to themselves and Izzy refuses to share Clary, I'd love to help you guys." Simon smiles and goes to change his shirt. Luke grabs the bag with the little stuff for Jace and pulls him aside. "You want to dress and do everything yourself or do you want help?" Jace shrugs, he wants Luke and Simon to do everything but he's too scared to say anything. Luke catches on and gets Jace ready in a blue onesie that matches his eye and a diaper, seeing that Jace wants to be completely dependent on them and just clear his head. Simon grabs a pacifier from the bag and puts it in Jace's mouth, trying not to squeal at his cuteness. Jace holds his arms out to Simon, wanting to be held. The daylighter picks him up and cradles him in his arms, loving this. "Luke he's so cute!" "Just wait, it gets better." Jace looks at Simon and pushes his pacifier against his cheek like Alec does when he gives kisses. "Dada." Simon squeaks. "Luke take him before I start crying." Luke laughs and pulls Jace into his arms as Simon wipes his eyes, loving every second of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't send me your dental bills after this I'm a broke ass college freshman XD. Should there be a playdate soon of all the Littles?


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D  
> O  
> M  
> E  
> S  
> T  
> I  
> C  
> Alec struggles to age down and needs mama and papa to help him.

Alec wakes up from a nap, he's been working from home now that way he can stay on top of things but still maintain his schedule. He rubs his eyes and yawns, he felt big enough to sleep in his and Magnus's bed for his nap. He gets out and changes from the slightly damp pull-up to a dry one, he's not quite incontinent but he has his moments where subtle protection is better than a wet spot on his pants. He emerges from the bedroom, still a little drowsy. Lydia approaches him with a mug of coffee, she's been working at home as well so that Alec has someone with him if he needs help. Alec takes the bitter caffeinated liquid. "Thanks Ma-Lydia..." He blushes and takes a sip, avoiding her eyes. Lydia smiles and takes the other mug she has with tea to Magnus's office, he's been working hard on a potion for the past two days. Magnus's groans in frustration can be heard as soon as his office door opens.  
"THIS STUPID ASS FUCKING POTION IS DRIVING ME INSANE!" "Relax Magnus. Here." She gives him the tea and he sighs, sitting down and drinking it slowly. "I cannot figure out what I'm doing wrong! Could you do me a favor and contact Catarina for me? I have no idea where my phone is right now and I need to call her." Lydia nods and grabs his phone. "You know Alec just almost called me 'Mama' while he was big?" "Oh really? Adorable." She hands him his phone, Catarina's number already dialed. He smiles at her gratefully. "What would we do without you, Lydia? Catarina! Yes hello I have a couple questions regarding this damn potion that was requested. If I dump this shit out, how set back will I be?" She smiles and goes back to working on a couple reports Alec had requested her help on. The Head of the Institute groans in frustration, he hasn't been little since the day Magnus came home and it's taking a toll on him. Alec rubs his temples and sighs. Lydia looks up from her laptop.  
"Something wrong?" "I need to age down... but I can't..." "Here let me take care of your work and-" "No I mean I CANT." Realization hits Lydia and she looks at him, concern filling her blue eyes. "Oh. Maybe if we start treating you little, you might be able to age down?" "I'm willing to try anything at this point. I'm gonna lose my fucking mind." "Hey! Language young man!" Alec looks down after he was scolded, it's starting to work. Lydia notices and walks over to where he's sitting. She pets his hair and crouches down to meet his eyes. "I think mama's cranky little bunny needs to lie back down for a bit. He looks very tired." "M not tired..." "I disagree. Come on. What if mama lies down with you?" He nods shyly, still struggling to reach his younger headspace as he follows her to his nursery. Magnus sees them walking and follows behind Alec. "Feeling little, darling?" "Trying to... Ma-Lydia is helping me..." "Don't fight it, bunny. Call me mama. Call Magnus papa. It'll help." Alec nods and Lydia picks out clothes for him to wear. She picks out a very babyish onesie and a thick diaper. Magnus changes Alec's clothes for him as Lydia pets his hair soothingly. They can both see him regressing slowly and continue to coddle him. Once Magnus has him diapered, he blows raspberries on his belly. Alec giggles, falling right off the cliff. Lydia notices and smiles. She looks up to meet Magnus's eyes.  
"There's our baby." "Perfect." Lydia kisses Alec's nose and he giggles at her. "Mama! Papa!" "Hi my sweet boy. Now I believe mama promised a certain little baby a nap in her bed with her?" "Let's use my bed. I need a break and I want to spend time with our little cutie as well." Lydia nods in agreement and Magnus picks him up. They go to Magnus's bedroom and as soon as Alec is lied down, Magnus and Lydia sandwich him between them. Lydia grabs a pacifier as Magnus uses his magic to get him a bottle. The warlock pulls Alec closer to him and feeds him. Lydia smiles and continuously wipes off Alec's face when milk starts to spill. Magnus keeps him closer to him and rubs his back, coaxing out a small burp. Lydia strokes Alec's face a little bit.  
"Have you ever thought about breastfeeding him?" "M-MAGNUS!" He laughs loudly at Lydia's red face. She reaches over and punches his arm. "Ouch! You hit too hard!" "No hit! Say sowwy mama!" Magnus laughs and Lydia flips Magnus off, making sure that Alec can't see. "I'm sorry." Alec turns so that his back is to Magnus and he's facing Lydia. Magnus pouts as Alec snuggles into Lydia further. Lydia looks Magnus dead in the eye and mouths 'Mama's boy', causing Magnus to huff. The warlock gets closer and sandwiches Alec further. Lydia puts Alec's favorite pacifier in his mouth and he falls asleep.  
"You know? You're a pretty good papa." "Thank you. I envy your skill though you're a natural at this. It's almost as if this was what you were born to do, Lydia." She smiles and looks down at the sleeping Lightwood cradled against her chest. Magnus smiles at how natural Lydia looks.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All four Littles under one roof. Won't be too much right?

Magnus contacted everyone saying that they need a day where they get all the Littles under one roof for a playdate. All caregivers and Littles agree and arrangements are made. Magnus knows that there will be an equal number of Littles to caregivers, but invites Maryse to join as well. The Littles include Alec, Clary, Jace and Simon with Magnus, Lydia, Izzy, and Luke looking after them so having Maryse there could just supply more control especially since two Littles are babies and the other two are very energetic toddlers. All of them require too much attention for an equal number.  
Lydia helps Magnus set everything up at the loft while they wait for Alec to wake up and for everyone to get there. Luke is the first to show up with Jace on his hip and Simon holding his hand. Luke places both Littles on the blanket in the center of the room. The baby monitor goes off, signaling that Alec is awake, and Lydia gets up to check on him. Luke stops her though.  
"Hey Lydia I have a couple questions for you if I may ask?" "Of course. Magnus?" "Already on it." Magnus goes towards the nursery. "So what-" "Shh... Wait for it..." Both stay silent until they hear Magnus yell. "REALLY LUCIAN?! YOU KNEW AND MADE ME DO IT YOU'RE DESPICABLE!" Lydia looks at Luke confused until realization hits. "How bad?" "I hear Magnus trying not to gag." Both adults erupt into laughter until Magnus comes out with Alec on his hip. "We are no longer friends." Luke falls to the floor from laughing so hard. Simon rushes over to him. "You 'kay?!" "Don't worry kiddo Uncle Luke is fine." He hugs Simon to reassure him that nothing is wrong. Simon then goes back to where Jace is playing and sits with him. Magnus places Alec beside Jace and the cutest parabatai hug ensues. Everyone, including Izzy who just walked in with Clary, cooed at the adorable scene. Clary runs over to the blanket and starts playing with Simon. Izzy sits beside Lydia.  
"So we're just waiting on mom?" "Nope. She's on her way up as we speak." Lydia opens the door right before Maryse knocks. "Lydia Branwell?" "Hello Maryse, come in." "Are you...?" "I help Magnus with Alec. While Magnus is 'papa', I am 'mama' to Alec." Maryse nods in understanding and feels her heart melt at the sight she sees. Izzy gets up and hugs her mom immediately. "I've become Clary's mommy actually." "Oh how cute! Lucian? Which one is yours?" "None of them. I've become 'Uncle Luke' and given that Simon and Jace are both switches, I tagged along to lend a hand." Maryse nods and sits beside Magnus and Izzy. She just watches Clary and Simon talk and play with more 'complicated big kid' toys as Jace and Alec play with their baby toys and laugh.  
Maryse looks at Izzy with curiosity. "Why don't you and Clary have a relationship like Jace and Simon? I'm sure it would be more beneficial to both of you." Izzy gives her a look that says 'You've got to be kidding me!' while the other caregivers just laugh hysterically. "Mom, I love you, but you're WAY off. I adore caregiving and personally could not see myself on the other end." Maryse nods and goes back to just watching. Clary walks over to Luke and just hugs him, not uttering a word. He smiles and pulls her into his lap. "Hey Clare-Bear. Having fun?" She nods and buries her face in his neck. Luke tears up a bit. "It feels like she's a little girl again, but actually three not just playing three. I still remember watching her back then." He wipes his eyes and holds Clary close. Jace looks at Maryse and smiles at her. She smiles back and kneels beside him and Alec. They both turn to her and reach out for hugs. She pulls them both close and kisses both of their heads, hearing them both giggle. Magnus walks over and ruffles Simon's hair, not letting him feel left out. He hands the daylighter a sippy cup of blood and goes to get Clary juice and bottles for the other two boys.  
Magnus returns, handing Clary her sippy cup of juice and a bottle to Lydia so that she can feed Alec this time. Magnus and Lydia have a turn-based system when it comes to feeding or bathing Alec, and Magnus fed Alec the last time while Lydia bathed him so it was her turn to feed him. Magnus then looks at Izzy and Maryse.   
"Either of you want to feed Jace?" "May I?" Maryse volunteers and Izzy nods, smiling at her mother. She sits beside Lydia on the floor and pulls Jace into a position similar to how Alec is currently lying on Lydia. Magnus hands her the bottle and she begins to feed it to Jace, feeling tears collect in her eyes. Lydia watches and smiles, adjusting Alec so that he relaxes a bit more. Once both boys finish and burp, they both cuddle into whoever fed them. Lydia kisses Alec's forehead and cradles him to her, slightly rocking at the same time. Maryse does the same out of instinct.  
Luke looks at his watch and at the yawning toddler on his lap, Simon decided that he had comfortable thighs. "I think it's time for a certain four to go down for a nap." Jace sloppily rubs his eyes with a closed fist and Alec yawns. Clary tries to hide her yawn and shakes her head. "No! I no need a nap!" "Clary there's no need to yell." "But naps are dumb!" "Clarissa, I think you need corner time and then a nap." The moment she hears her mommy call her by her full first name, she knew she was in trouble. She nods and lets Izzy put her in a time-out. Simon gets off of Luke so he can stand then holds his arms out, wanting to be carried. Luke carries him to the nursery, putting him in Alec's large toddler bed. Magnus looks at Lydia and Maryse. "You know, Alexander's crib is large enough for both of them." Lydia activates her strength rune and carries Alec to the nursery, Maryse doing the same and following close with Jace. Izzy lets Clary out of the corner after two minutes and takes her to nap as well. Alec's toddler bed is large enough for her and Simon to share so she gets tucked in beside him. Lydia changes Alec's second messy diaper of the day and makes a mental note to ask Magnus if he can check it out as Maryse changes Jace's wet one. Both babies are tucked into Alec's crib and fall asleep instantly. The nightlight is turned on and the main light is shut off. The baby monitor is set up and the five adults head to the living room.  
"Wow four Littles are a handful." "Well said, Isabelle." Luke chuckles at Maryse agreeing and Lydia goes to put the empty bottles and sippy cups in the sink. Magnus magics them clean and lets Lydia relax with the others. "So how's the co-parenting going for you two?" "Pretty well actually. Magnus and I have a lot of communication between each other. Which reminds me, can you have Catarina maybe check on Alec? Last time I checked he had more bowel control." "Wait, a second one?" "Yeah. And I never noticed him even go." "I'll contact her immediately. One moment everyone." Magnus gets up to find his phone. Luke smiles. "If I didn't know better, I would think that you two were a married couple that had an actual baby together like with a full pregnancy and everything." Lydia laughs a bit. "Feels like it sometimes. The married couple and parenting not that I was pregnant with Alec." Maryse and Izzy laugh at the statement and see Magnus returning. "I've contacted Catarina. Tomorrow I'll be taking Alexander to her place to get properly checked out." "I have a meeting in Idris tomorrow. I won't be home until late, do you think Alec will be alright with me not being here?" "He should be fine but call every now and then if you can do he can hear your voice." Lydia nods in agreement. The five adults continue to chat together until the Littles wake up nearly three hours later. They play for another two hours before everyone leaves, leading Magnus and Lydia to lie on Magnus's bed with Alec between them, just cuddling until they all fall asleep from exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter. The next chapter will be Alec getting checked out, and mostly just Alec and Magnus all day.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's checkup

Lydia had to wake up very early so she didn't even get to say bye to Alec. She left before six am and knew that she wouldn't get home until Alec went to bed most likely. Magnus wakes up a couple hours later and sees that it's only him and Alec in the bed, realizing that Lydia already left. He sees a note on the bedside table on his side of the bed.  
~Magnus,  
Sorry I left without saying anything, it wasn't even six yet and I needed to leave. I'll be home late but please keep me posted with how Alec's checkup goes, I'll be worried all day. Have a great day you two and tell Alec that mama's sorry she had to leave before he woke up. Send me a message when he wakes up so I can call him please.  
-Lydia Branwell~  
Magnus sighs, knowing that a tantrum is inevitable since Alec didn't say bye. Alec stirs, alerting Magnus that he's waking up. The warlock turns all attention to him, preparing for the tears.  
"Good morning my little turtle." "Papa." He kisses Magnus's chest right beside his face, causing his papa to smile at him. Alec looks around confused. "Mama?" "She had to go work honey. She wants us to call her when you woke up." Alec nods, a little sad that he didn't get his morning kiss from mama. Magnus texts Lydia that Alec is awake and carries him to his nursery so he can get in ready to see Catarina. Lydia calls immediately, Magnus answers the Skype call the moment he places Alec on his changing mat.  
"Hey boys. Again I'm so sorry that I had to leave without saying anything but the sun wasn't even up and I didn't want to wake you." "No need to apologize. Alexander look." Magnus has Alec face the screen as he changes his diaper. "Mama!" "Hi bunny." "Mama no here." "I know I'm sorry honey but I needed to go to work. I promise that I'll try to be home before bedtime okay?" "Okay." "I love you sweetie. I have to go now but I'll try and call again soon okay?" "Love you mama." "Bye Magnus." "Goodbye Lydia. I'll let you know how things go." "Thank you." She hangs up and Magnus finishes changing Alec. He throws the full diaper away and grabs a long-sleeved onesie, it's getting colder and he knows Alec will fight him about a big jacket. He puts on his sweats and socks, knowing that Alec won't go out in public after this so he doesn't bother with shoes. Magnus uses his magic to pack up a diaper bag while he feeds Alec his morning bottle. He texts Catarina saying that they're ready, a portal appearing seconds later.  
Magnus carries Alec through the portal and into Catarina's living room. The warlock nurse is sitting on her couch and smiles at the sight before her. Magnus places Alec in her lap so he can comfortably finish his bottle and places the diaper bag on the floor. "Oh he's adorable. I thought you were co-parenting." "She had to go to Idris for the day." Catarina nods in understanding and just cradles the little close as he feeds. "So you said you had some health concerns?" "Yes. So Alexander is not a full time little he still has days and moments where he's fully big and can do his job. He tends to jump in his regression, some days he's a toddler but most days he's an infant. Lately there have been drastic jumps and he seems to pretty much have lost all bowel control, we notice that he needs a change before he notices what happened. It's concerning because this happened once due to a nightmare months ago and again when he had serious stomach issues I believe at least a month ago, but now it's happened three times since yesterday and we're stumped." "First off I love how you've continued to say 'we' throughout that statement, keeping the other woman included. Second, his body is resetting itself in different locations given how often he regresses and how far he drops in regression. That is my observation I can do a couple minor tests to see if there's a health issue but I highly doubt it." She puts the empty bottle down and rubs Alec's back. Once he burps, he cuddles into her, wanting the warmth and comfort of something since he's in a new and strange place. She pats his diaper to check it before continuing. "I just changed it." "Force of habit." She smiles at him. "What kind of tests?" "I'd really just be using my magic to assess his internal organs and see what's going on, nothing major and I could start right now without him noticing." Magnus nods, giving his consent. Catarina sends magic through Alec's body and looks at Magnus. "I'm assuming he wets fairly often?" "Yes he's actually started to wear pull-ups when he's big even for an extra precaution." Catarina nods. "I'm not finding any form of ailment so my first theory is the correct one. His body systems are under the constant 'assault', for lack of a better word, of changing headspaces that things are beginning to reset. Potty training is an option if you feel it's necessary and I suggest it at least for basic ability when he's big just in case. Be patient with him because I'm sure he's scared by this and has no idea how to handle things." Magnus nods in understanding, sending Lydia a quick text of everything Catarina said so that she's in the loop. "But other than that he's healthy, right?" "Absolutely. Maybe a couple more bottles throughout the day or some yogurt at times, you're doing more than just milk right?" "Yes his bottles are a milk based meal replacement so that he doesn't end up malnourished in any way." "Good. Maybe one or two more a day and keep him on a schedule, he seems fairly tired." Magnus nods and lifts him into his arms. "Thank you so much Catarina. What do I owe you?" "Nothing. Consider it me cashing in one of the many favors I owe you." The warlocks smile at each other and Catarina pets Alec's hair, kissing his forehead before creating a portal to send them home. She puts Alec's diaper bag on Magnus's shoulder and says her goodbyes as they leave.   
Magnus places Alec on the couch and pets his hair. "So you're healthy but your body is just changing in an odd way." Alec just plays with Magnus's necklaces around his neck, causing the warlock to smile. "I'm talking to you Alexander." "Papa I busy." "Oh sorry." Magnus laughs as Alec continues to examine each one and watch them sway. His phone goes off, Lydia replied.

LB: At least he's alright. I was worried. We'll talk more when I get home. Thanks for keeping me posted.

Magnus smiles and looks at Alec, who's lost interest in the necklaces. "So what should we do today?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is a continuation of this one and is a straight up Malec chapter


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec Day

Alec hugs Magnus in response, not feeling very verbal. The warlock smiles down at his little and sits on the couch, pulling Alec into his lap. "We can watch something. We can play with your toys. What sounds good to you?" Alec only cuddles into him. "Papa." His voice is so tiny that Magnus nearly missed it. He smiles and holds Alec closer, summoning a blanket to wrap themselves in. "Cuddling with papa, my favorite." He kisses Alec's head as the little gets comfortable. Magnus uses his magic to bring Church into Alec's arms. Alec smiles and cuddles in. The warlock stands up and puts Alec on the floor, a blanket and blocks layed out for him. Magnus starts playing with him and smiling whenever he laughs.  
Magnus decides that Alec looks content enough where if he goes to make tea, Alec will still be right there.  
Nope.  
Magnus returns to the living room and sees an empty spot where Alec was previously. He immediately panics. "Alexander? Darling, where are you?" No answer, not even a giggle. Magnus swears under his breath, running to the nursery. He searches every single corner. Nothing. As if Lydia has the maternal version of spidey-senses, Magnus's phone rings.  
"Lydia! How's the meeting?"  
"Going well. How's Alec?"   
"He's great, playing away at the moment."  
"You're a shit liar. Where's our baby, Bane?" She sounds pissed.  
"I may have... misplaced him..."  
"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU MISPLACE A FUCKING LIVING BODY?!"  
"I left the room for a moment while he was playing and I came back to find a blanket on the floor without a baby."  
"MAGNUS BANE YOU FIND HIM RIGHT NOW OR SO FUCKING ANGEL HELP ME!"   
"I'm searching now I'll find him don't worry."  
"You better!"  
Lydia hangs up and Magnus groans. Magnus then heads for his bedroom and starts searching everywhere. He's about to leave before something touches his ankle, causing him to shriek. Alec starts laughing super loud. "Papa!" Alec peaks out from under the bed. Magnus is clutching his chest. "Alexander you scared me!" Alec crawls out and reaches for him. Magnus sighs and lifts Alec up. He pats his butt and sighs. "Let's change you and just relax for a minute okay? Papa needs to relax a bit first." Alec nods as Magnus takes him to the nursery, changing him out of his messy diaper.  
He takes Alec back to the living room. "Can you tell Papa next time you want to play like that?" "Kay papa." "Thank you honey." Magnus just holds Alec against him on the couch, summoning a bottle to feed him. Magnus remembers that he didn't tell Lydia that he found Alec, but decides to just wait until she gets home in a few hours. Magnus puts on a movie queue that he set up of Alec's favorite movies when he's little, letting them just play and Alec relaxes.  
About halfway through the third movie, the front door slams open. Alec is napping and he doesn't even twitch. Magnus keeps him close as he hears Lydia frantically run into the nursery. "MAGNUS!" He's trying not to laugh. "Shh Lydia! You'll wake the baby!" His voice stays at a whisper so that he doesn't wake him. Lydia runs to the living room, smacking Magnus in the back of the head. "Asshole! Why didn't you call me and say that you found him?!" Her whispers sound very angry. Magnus rubs the back of his head. "He gave me a heart attack when I found him so I was more focused in changing him and calming down my heart rate to text you." Alec starts to wake up, and Lydia flicks Magnus's ear. Alec looks at his mama and papa and smiles at them. Lydia kisses his head. "You scared papa today?" Alec nods while laughing. "Papa needs to watch his back huh? Mamas gonna get him for this." She says everything in her voice she uses when Alec is in his baby headspace and Magnus knows that he's screwed.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens at the Institute that mortifies Alec.

Lydia gets up before Magnus, hearing Alec wake up. She rushes to his room and turns the baby monitor off so Magnus doesn't wake up to them. She turns on the nursery light to see Alec sniffling in his crib. He reaches for Lydia immediately.  
"Mama?" "I'm here, bunny." She lowers the crib bars and looks at him. "How old are you today?" Alec holds up three fingers. "Three? Wow that's so cool." She helps him out of the crib and onto his changing mat. She's really tired but refuses to let Alec see that. She changes his diaper and he whines. "What's wrong sweetie?" "Icky..." "Yeah very icky huh? How long were you awake?" She notices a rash forming. "While..." "Next time call for me or papa when you wake up okay?" Alec nods and lets her continue changing him. She puts some diaper rash cream before closing the clean diaper and throwing away the full one. She gets Alec dressed, the entire time trying not to yawn. She had a nightmare last night about them losing Alec and it kept her up a bit. Lydia takes Alec with her to the kitchen and has him sit at the table as she starts breakfast. She decides to get Magnus back, using food as the method. Instead of using sugar in his waffles or tea, she uses salt. She puts Magnus's food aside, hearing him approach the kitchen, and continues to cook food for her and Alec, who's content drinking apple juice from a sippy cup.  
Magnus sits beside Alec and kisses his head. "How's my angel this morning?" "I got a owie and wokeded up icky." "Oh that's no fun." He looks at Lydia for details. "Full messy diaper that he wore for too long so he has another rash." "Ouch. Poor thing." He kisses Alec's head again before taking a bite of his food. He grimaced at the taste and takes a sip of his tea, which makes it worse. "Lydia what is this?!" She shrugs and serves Alec his food. She already cut it up so he takes a piece with his fingers and eats it. Magnus watches for his reaction, before becoming confused at him enjoying it. He takes one of Alec's pieces and eats it, noticing that it's actually pretty good and looks at Lydia. "What did you do?" "You know, you should really organize ingredients better so that way the sugar doesn't get MISPLACED and I have to use salt until I find the sugar." She smiles at him before sipping her coffee. He glares at her and sighs. "Alright. You got me back. Happy?" "For now." Magnus pouts and conjures up his own food. He eats in silence as he watches Lydia interact with Alec. Magnus and Lydia both look at each other when Alec's phone goes off. Lydia gets up to look and sighs, walking back to Alec.   
"Sweetheart. I need you to age up okay? Can you do that for mama?" Alec starts making himself age up. He looks at Lydia, she can tell that he's an adult now. "What?" "A Clave representative is requesting a meeting with you in two hours. Apparently even Maryse tried to get him to reschedule or speak to her instead, but he insists on speaking with the Head himself." Alec groans and gets up to get dressed properly. Magnus sighs. "He really doesn't want to do this and given that he HAS to be diapered I can assure you that he's dreading this even more." Lydia nods and prepares for them to leave.   
She sees Alec fully dressed, but wearing normal underwear. "Alec." "I'll be fine, I'll just try not to piss my pants." "Alec. I'm more concerned with you shitting yourself." "What? I've been doing that?" "Catarina even checked you out and we've been changing messy diapers as well. Just wear one. If the Clave representative asks why you're wearing one, say that something happened like an injury or a curse where you cannot currently control it. Alright?" "Lydi-" "Alright?" She's using her 'mama' voice, Alec sighs. "Okay fine... Help me out?" He blushes darkly and she nods. Once he's diapered and his pants are back on, Alec goes to put his boots on while Magnus grabs Alec's diaper bag. "We won't need it." "Just let her take it with you two. It's better to have it and not need it than need it and not have it. Don't fight Alexander I see that look in your eyes." He groans and gives Magnus a passionate kiss. "We'll be home soon. Hopefully it won't take too long." "Go do your job shadowhunter. I love you." "Love you too. Let's go Lyds!" "Coming!" Her heels can be heard as she runs over to Alec. "Ready?" "As I'll ever be."  
The meeting is approaching its second hour and Alec can feel his stomach cramping. He puts up a hand to stop the representative before he continues his thought. "Excuse me for one quick moment. Myself and Ms. Branwell have something we need to touch base on before she leaves for her patrol. I will return within ten minutes." He stands and the representative sees Alec's underwear choice. "Um... Mr. Lightwood... What are you wearing?" Alec freezes. "It's for health reasons, Sir." He tries to remain calm. "Is that what Ms. Branwell is helping you with?" He flushes a dark red. "Um..." He suddenly feels his bowels give and the seat of his diaper fill. He's facing the representative so he didn't see it happen, but he starts to smell it. "M-Mr. Lightwood... Did you...?" "I-I'm sorry. Give me a few minutes and we'll finish when I return." Alec tries not to let his mortification take over. "Don't even worry about it. Thank you for your time. We can reschedule and continue at a later date. I will not inform the rest of the Clave of your situation." He shakes Alec's hand. "Thank you again for speaking with me." The representative leaves and Alec groans.   
Lydia's phone goes off.

AL: Help

Given Alec's text, she assumes that he's little and rushes over. She opens his office door and sees Alec standing there, face bright red and he looks like he might cry. She can see how much he went based on how much his diaper has expanded in the back. She's immediately by his side. "Oh what happened, sweetie? Do you need mama to change you? It's okay bunny it's alright." She pets his hair and uses her baby voice on him, making it worse. It's not even aging him down it's making him worse. To make him feel even more traumatized with embarrassment, he starts wetting himself which causes the front to expand to the point that Lydia notices. He messes a bit more as well, he's definitely ready to cry now. Lydia strokes his hair. "It's okay baby it's alright. You're padded up for a reason right? Accidents happen it's okay. Here let mama change you and we can go home and take a nap okay?" Alec's face cannot get any redder and he feels tears collect in his eyes. "L-Lydia please..." "Oh shit Alec I'm sorry I assumed that... Yeah let's help you out with that." She immediately makes him lie down carefully and changes his diaper. He hides his face, hating that he's big while getting changed out of a diaper that was at capacity of not just pee. Lydia finishes quickly and helps him put his pants back on. "Ready to head home? You can do everything else there, right?" "Yeah..." Lydia gets rid of the full diaper and texts Magnus to create a portal, bringing them home.  
Alec immediately goes to his and Lydia's office to work while Lydia explains everything that happened to Magnus. The warlock sighs and goes to check on Alec, who's busy with work. He turns to Lydia. "Let him just distract himself. He'll be fine soon and possibly a toddler again, so be ready." Lydia nods and goes back to her work.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babysitting Jace and Bratty Alec

There's a knock at the front door. Lydia and Alec are working on a few reports so Magnus gets up to answer the door. He sees Simon holding a sleeping Jace in his arms. Magnus notices that Jace is aged down given the pacifier in his mouth and diaper peaking from his jeans. "Magnus I'm so sorry I know this is last minute but Jace had an emergency abrupt slip and I have no one else to watch him. I need to take care of some stuff and everyone else is busy do you think that you can watch Jace for a bit? I'll make it up to you." "Of course! Hand him over." Magnus cradles Jace close. "I'll take care of him. Alexander is big right now and Lydia is here too so don't worry. Your baby is in the perfect hands. I mean you see how we are with Alexander." "Thank you Magnus! I owe you one!" "No need. I'll go put him in Alec's crib so he can nap." Simon puts Jace's diaper bag down and leaves after kissing his head. Magnus walks to the nursery, where he sees Lydia grabbing one of Alec's pacifiers. "He's grinding his teeth together aga- Aww Jace looks so cute." She smiles and lowers the crib bars. "Simon just dropped him off so I figured that he could finish his nap in here." "Perfect. I'll keep the baby monitor with me since I know that you have a potion to work on." Magnus nods and goes to work in his office.  
Lydia returns to Alec with the pacifier and baby monitor. "I don't need it Lydia." "Just stick it in your mouth before I drag your ass to a dentist." "Fine. Why the monitor?" "Jace is here and he's napping so while Magnus works on a few things I'm keeping the monitor with me in case Jace wakes up crying." Alec nods in understanding, though he's not a fan of sharing his ma- Lydia. He shakes his head. 'Damnit no. You're an adult now finish your work first.' He thinks to himself as he returns to his reports.  
An hour later, Lydia hears whimpering on the monitor. She immediately walks out of the room and into the nursery, leaving the monitor on her chair. "Hi sweetie. Oh I know it's scary waking up in a new place but it's okay. Auntie Lydia is right here, kitten. Come here." She pulls him into her arms and rocks him slowly. He calms down and starts to bring his thumb to his mouth. "Ah ah ah, you have your paci for a reason. There we go, there's a happy little boy huh?" Lydia places the pacifier in his mouth and bounces him on her hip, activating a strength rune as always beforehand. She takes him out of the nursery to make him a bottle like she does for Alec, going into auto pilot. Alec heard the entire thing and feels a pang of jealousy. He tries to shake it off and get back to work, knowing he needs to get things done.  
Alec shifts in his seat and notices that he's pretty wet and has to go again, but both this time. He hates using a diaper once so reusing it is definitely something he hates especially messing it. He sighs and gets up to go get Lydia or Magnus to help him out, but what he sees makes him stop in his tracks. Lydia is feeding Jace the rest of his bottle and Magnus is rubbing his belly. Jace is snuggled into Lydia like how Alec does but seems to be snuggling even further, making her laugh. He finishes and clings to Lydia as Magnus pets his hair. Magnus smiles at the clingy little and raises an eyebrow at Lydia. "You having fun there?" "Pf course! You know I love this with Alec, why would Jace be any different?" She cradles him close, neither notice Alec walk back to his office. He sits at his desk and sighs. "Fuck it they're too busy to change me anyways. A little bit of extra time in this won't kill me." He adjusts himself again and feels himself going immediately. The back of his diaper is all warm and full while the front is fully wet once again, it started to dry before but not anymore. He groans and sits down, trying to ignore how disgusting it feels. He puts his head down on his desk and lets out a huge grunt in frustration. He hates that when he looks down, he's pantless since Lydia and Magnus decided it's easier to change him that way, he sees how full his diaper is. He sighs and keeps his head down. He wants to go get changed but they're busy with Jace and he hates seeing them spending so much time with another baby. He knows he's being ridiculous getting jealous of his parabatai, but he can't help it. He doesn't hear Lydia come into his office.  
"Alec, honey? You alri-" She smells it instantly and sighs. "Need help with that?" He doesn't say a word, in the process of messing it a little more and peeing at the same time. He never says anything while he goes out of embarrassment. Lydia gets closer to him and pets his hair. "Hey it's alright, Alec." "M-mama..." He feels himself slip and decides not to fight it. Lydia realizes immediately. "Oh bunny." She lifts him into her arms, noticing how full his diaper is by the fact that it leaks on her as she holds him. He starts to cry and Lydia tries to calm him. Magnus comes into the room and feels his heart break at the scene before him.  
"Magnus can you grab his diaper stuff and a clean shirt for myself?" Magnus nods and rushes to get what she asked for. She places Alec on the changing mat that keep in his office, taking off her shirt once he's down. She's careful about not letting what leaked from the diaper onto her shirt go anywhere else and takes the diaper supplies from Magnus. "Go keep an eye on Jace while I clean him up, alright?" Magnus nods and leaves to go check on Jace. Lydia cleans and changes Alec as quickly as she can and applies rash cream before closing his diaper. She had to remove his shirt too so he's lying there in only a diaper and has a pacifier in his mouth. Lydia puts the shirt that Magnus brought her on and takes Alec to the nursery. She puts him in a comfortable onesie before taking him to the living room, placing him on the floor beside Jace. Magnus kisses his head and Jace hugs him. "Alexander, darling, why didn't you come and get us to help you?" "Busy..." "Who was busy?" He points at Magnus and Lydia. "Busy wif Jacey..." Lydia feels her heart break. "He felt that we didn't have enough time for him because of Jace. He got jealous." Magnus pulls Alec close to him. "Look at me my little turtle." Alec meets his eyes. "There he is. Listen to me. No matter what, you will always be our number one priority. We love you." Magnus kisses his nose and Lydia kisses his forehead. Alec smiles and cuddles into Magnus as Lydia tends to Jace, who needs his wet diaper changed. Lydia holds Jace in her arms and kisses Alec's head, showing him that she's there for both boys. Magnus trades with Lydia and shifts Jace onto his hip as he goes to get Alec a bottle, knowing he needs one around now anyways. Lydia keeps him in her lap, tickling him a little. Alec giggles and pokes Lydia's cheek, she puffs it out to make him laugh harder. Alec sees Magnus walk in with Jace cuddled against his hip and pouts. 'Dats my papa! No Jacey!' He thinks to himself. Magnus gives Lydia the bottle, sitting on the couch with Jace starting to nod off in his arms. Alec won't let Lydia put it in his mouth. "Bunny you need to let mama feed you." "No!" "What?" "No!" "Sweetie don't fight me on thi-" "NO!" He hits Lydia's hand, causing her to drop the bottle and yelp a bit because he hit her surprisingly hard, and pouts at her. Magnus and Lydia share an expression of shock, Alec has never raised his voice as a little let alone hit. Lydia makes him look at her. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood we do NOT hit! Is that clear?" He just pouts at her and starts to squirm. "You know what?!" She stands with him and makes him sit in the corner on the far end of the living room. She places pillows around him so if he gets up, he'll struggle. He grunts at her and whines. "No you're sitting here for the next three minutes, understand?" He throws one of the pillows at her and she groans. Magnus had kept Jace from seeing anything, not wanting him to start acting out. "Lydia you take Jace. I'll see if I can talk to Alec." She nods and takes Jace in her arms, wincing when she uses her right hand. Jace gives her hand little kisses. "No huwt Antie Lyia." "Thank you kitten." She holds him closely in her lap. Magnus approaches Alec and crouches to his level. "What has gotten into you?" "No." "Words Alexander." "No!" "Alexan-" "No!" He threw a pillow at Magnus and sticks his tongue out at him. "Dumb mama! Dumb papa! Dumb Jacey!" Jace starts to cry and Magnus has had enough. He makes Alec stand up and gives him one swat on his diapered butt. It's not hard but it's enough to scare Alec. "Now you sit there for three minutes! Then you will apologize to myself, mama, and Jace." Alec cries a bit. Magnus sits beside Lydia and Jace, who stopped crying pretty fast. "Again. A natural." "Not sure how. Never really been around kids before. Jace is content for now." "I'm glad. Want a blanket? He looks a bit cold in his onesie." "Please."   
Jace ended up falling asleep on Lydia wrapped in a blanket. Alec's three minutes were up and he sniffs as Magnus touches his head. "Ready to apologize?" Alec nods. "I sowwy papa... You no dumb... an I no more thwow tings..." "Thank you. Now I think mama needs it the most. You hurt her hand really bad and really made her sad. She almost cried." Lydia's eyes widened, she didn't know that Magnus noticed that. Alec crawls over to Lydia and she sees the tears in his eyes as he gets into the couch next to her. "Mama I vewy sowwy... You bes mama... Han hurt?" "Still a little bit honey." He gives her hand a kiss, it actually looks a little swollen around the wrist when Alec hit it and forced it to bend the wrong way. She smiles. "Thank you, bunny. I hope you understand why you were in trouble." "Cuz I bad boy..." "No you're a good boy you just did a bad thing. Nothing more. And I still love you." "I do too, little turtle." Magnus sits beside Alec. Alec nods. "Wuv you too..." Jace wakes up and looks at Alec, waiting for him to say something else mean. "I sowwy Jacey..." "Is 'kay Awec..." Jace hugs him and Lydia smiles at them. "Snacks?" Both boys nod and Magnus summons up some cookies. The Littles snack on the cookies.  
Hopefully throughout their day together, there won't be anymore tantrums.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have to do with Jace and Alec being babies together. And yes Lydia has a sprained wrist


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of babysitting Jace, Alec ages up, and Magnus has a moment with Lydia.

Jace and Alec play together on the blanket, looking incredibly adorable. Lydia continues to grab her wrist while looking for her stele. Magnus approaches her. "That bad?" "I can barely move it." He examines it and sighs. "Your wrist is sprained. Here." He summons a brace and puts it on her wrist. She looks at it and turns to Magnus. "I can just heal it with an iratze or you can heal it with magic. Why the mundane way?" "To show Alexander what happens when he hits. Think of it as indirect discipline." "You're going to make him feel like shit, Bane." "Trust me. I know what I'm doing." She rolls her eyes and decides to just go with it. Lydia goes to grab her laptop so that she can continue to work as she watches the boys play. As she works, she catches Alec looking at the black thing encasing her wrist. She doesn't notice him approach her until she feels a giant hand on her knee. She looks down at Alec and smiles.  
"Need anything sweetie?" He points to her wrist. "Oh this? It's just to help my wrist heal that's all. Go play with Jace and papa. They look like they want to play with you more." He nods and kisses her brace before going back over to the toys on the blanket. Magnus saw what Alec did and smiles. "Hey, Alexander. Did you know that baby kisses are the best medicine to heal mamas that get hurt?" Alec gasps. "That's right. So you have to give your mama lots of kisses so that her wrist gets better." Alec nods and crawls over, kissing the brace again and hugging Lydia. She smiles and puts her laptop away. "Alright no more work for mama because she has a sweet little baby, a shy little baby, and a papa who she wants to spend time with." Alec smiles and crawls back to his spot, Lydia trailing behind. Jace crawls over to Lydia and settles in her lap so that Alec can be with Magnus. The warlock summons a bottle for Alec since he didn't drink the last one and starts feeding it to him. There's a knock at the door, Simon walks in afterwards. "Can't stay long just wanted to check on my- Lydia what happened?" "Dada!" "Acknowledge him first." Simon lifts Jace into his arms and looks at Lydia for an explanation. "Alec threw a fit and hit my wrist, causing it to bend in the wrong direction and sprain it. I'm letting it heal the mundane way to show Alec what hitting does to others, plus if I can't carry Alec or Jace or any other little with this brace on, then I'm no better than Magnus and I want to show him up at least a little." Simon laughs and Magnus pouts playfully, putting more attention into Alec and feeding him. Lydia stands and takes Jace back in her arms with ease as Simon kisses his head. "I'll be back in a few more hours okay?" "Kay dada." "Okay be good for auntie Lydia and uncle Magnus okay?" He nods and kisses Simon's nose. Simon leaves and Jace cuddles into Lydia. Magnus is playing with Alec's hair as he finishes his bottle. "How about I primarily deal with Alexander and you handle the Herondale?" "Alright sounds fair given that you still don't like Jace and I feel like he'll be easier on my wrist." Magnus nods and holds Alec close as Lydia leaves the room with Jace, taking him to the nursery for a quick change.  
Magnus had opened Alec's onesie and has been blowing raspberries on his belly, loving the sound of his laugh. Alec ended up laughing so hard that he wet himself and got embarrassed, he's in his between space. "Pa-uh Mags wait..." Magnus looks at him confused and sees the familiar look in his eyes. "Age back down or age up?" "Don't know... but..." He looks away as Magnus checks his diaper. "Here." Magnus uses his magic to clean him up, knowing he'll hate a full change right now. He closes the onesie back up and has Alec look at him. "Darling? You alright?" "What happened when I was little? I can't remember this time." Magnus explains everything that happened to Alec and he looks guilty. "I yelled at you guys? And I hurt Lydia?" He's fully adult at this point and groans. "She probably wants to leave at this point..." "Quite the opposite darling. She's in the nursery with Jace if you want to talk to her." "In a minute..." Magnus feels Alec's hands on his waist and locks eyes with the shadowhunter. He tries not to laugh. "This looks ridiculous. After all, you're in a bright pink onesie with a cartoon squid on it." Alec rolls his eyes and grunts, pulling Magnus closer. "Just ignore it and kiss me before they get back." Magnus obliges and straddles Alec, kissing him passionately as they stay on the floor. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Alec whispers against Magnus's lips. "You have. Now say it again~" "I fucking love you Magnus Bane." "I love you too, Alexander Lightwood." Magnus tangles his hands in Alec's hair as their lips crash together once again. They continue to make out until they hear a throat clear behind them.   
Magnus and Alec turn around to see Lydia covering Jace's eyes with her braced hand. "Oh no don't mind us boys please continue to suck face in the middle of the living room." Magnus laughs as Alec groans in embarrassment. The warlock gets up and helps his boyfriend stand. Alec approaches Lydia and looks guilty at the brace. "Lydia I'm so sorry about that... Does it hurt?" She smiles. "Eh not really I'm fine. Thanks though. Just glad that you and your little side learned not to hit me." She adjusts Jace on her hip and Alec messes up his hair. Jace laughs and reaches out to hug Alec, who takes him into his arms. "Okay I'll admit you're cute." Lydia laughs and goes to stand by Magnus.  
"Warms my heart to see him happy like that." "You are such a mom you know that?" "Fuck off Bane stop ruining our moments." He laughs a bit and wraps an arm around her shoulders. "Sorry. It's just hilarious to see your little pout." "I don't pout!" "Oh yes you do." "Ugh!" She groans and pushes her face into Magnus's chest, flipping him off at the same time. He laughs and rests his chin on her head, wrapping her into a hug. Their relationship is a strange one, almost like companions without the romantic aspect, but they care for each other. Alec watches them interact with each other and smiles, they make him think of him and Izzy interacting when he's big. He adjusts Jace in his arms and decides to leave them to their little moment together. Lydia wraps her arms around Magnus after two minutes of him just holding her and sighs in contentment. "You know? You almost feel like a brother to me sometimes... I guess I don't hate you." Magnus laughs, he feels Lydia smile against his chest. "Yes I guess you're tolerable as well, Branwell." Lydia keeps hugging Magnus for a minute before letting go. "You should go check on the boys while I go and start lunch." "Alright. Call me if you need any help, Lydia." "Thanks, Magnus."  
Simon returns to collect Jace after another two hours, leaving Lydia, Magnus, and a now adult-dressed Alec to spend the rest of the evening on the couch together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys want to see more of these moments between Magnus and Lydia


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter revolves around Alec's feelings about his incontinence, how Magnus feels about Alec's thoughts, and a bit of Maryse bonding with Alec. The next chapter will be an indirect continuation of this by being the same central idea about Alec's incontinence but with Lydia. Btw this is an emotional chapter if it's not already clear.

The next morning, Alec wakes up cuddled next to Magnus in only a diaper. They had sex the night before and Magnus was still ass naked, but Alec didn't want to risk anything. Sure enough, Alec's diaper is in a worse condition than he wanted. He starts to get up when Magnus grabs his wrist. "Where are you going?" "I need to change real quick." "You know that you can't change yourself, Alexander. Lie back down I'll help you." "No it's fine I'm just gonna take it off and shower. Just help me after." Alec freezes when he feels Magnus's hand grab the back of his messy diaper. Alec groans and hides his face. "...not again..." "Alexander it's alright. This is why you are diapered 24/7 at this point. We can figure out a way to help you but for now let myself and Lydia help you out. It's our job as your caregivers. Here if it makes you feel better I'll change you with magic." "No just change me normally... I need to learn to just accept it..." "Alright lie down then and I'll grab what I need from your nursery." Magnus puts on a pair of boxer-briefs and goes to Alec's nursery to grab the supplies needed. Alec lies down on the changing mat on the floor and groans, hating this. Magnus returns and changes him in silence, knowing Alec just wants it over with. Once Alec is cleaned up, Lydia knocks on the bedroom door.  
Magnus lets her in. "Hey I have to head to Idris again to talk to the representative that Alec spoke to yesterday morning so I should be back by dinner." "Alright, be safe." Magnus gives her a hug and so does Alec. She smiles at both of them and leaves to the Institute, where a portal waits for her to transport her to Idris.  
Alec sits on the edge of the bed, head in his hands. "Alexander?" "How could you still love me? How could Lydia not hate me? How could you both not kick me out by now?" "What are you talking about?" Magnus sits next to him, concern radiating off of his body. "I'm disgusting, Magnus! I shit and piss myself uncontrollably and need my boyfriend and ex-fiancé to change my diapers... I'm in my twenties and I'm incontinent because instead of dealing with my stress like I should I pretend to be a fucking baby... I inconvenience everyone around me... I hate this... I hate having to be so dependent on others when I don't deserve it... Jace does it for valid reasons and I'm sure if I knew about Simon and Clary's pasts they have very valid reasons too... Whereas I'm just some selfish ass... I'm so sorry Magnus..." Alec is on the verge of tears and Magnus felt his heart shatter long ago. He pulls Alec into his arms and tries not to cry as well. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood don't you ever say any of that ever again or by the angel I swear I'll..." He sniffs hard, a clear indication that he's starting to cry. Alec makes Magnus look at him and sees the pain in the older man's eyes. "Magnus...?" "How dare you speak so negatively about the man I'm so immensely in love with? Alexander I love you no matter what! Everyone around you loves you so much hell even Lydia loves you... You have every right to do what you do and be taken care of by us... If at any point any of us didn't like it, we would have left... Even your mother is a part of this and still loves you... Please see your self worth... And I can try to help you as much as possible as far as the incontinence goes... Catarina even suggested re-potty training you which if I need to I will and I know that Lydia would too..." Magnus wipes his eyes and kisses Alec gently. Alec breaks down sobbing and clings to Magnus, relieved by his words and overwhelmed by his love. They just sit there for a few minutes before looking at each other and smiling, wiping each others' faces. "Were both a fucking mess..." "Indeed Alexander. But I love you regardless." "I love you too." They kiss each other for a few seconds before Alec blushes.  
"Um... can I at least put a shirt on or something?..." "Hmm... But then I'll be deprived of seeing your body~" "I'm in a super thick ass diaper Magnus let me at least have a fucking shirt." Magnus bursts out laughing as Alec groans. "Take me seriously! You know what next time you change me I'll just start pissing myself screw it more work for you and I'll be extra nice to Lydia so that she thinks I'm still an angel and you're just crazy." Magnus gives an overly dramatic gasp. "How dare you! Hope you like sitting in your own filth then." "Aww cmon I already have a rash." "And it will get worse." "This is officially the weirdest conversation that we've ever had." Both men laugh and Alec gets up to put clothes on.  
Once Alec gets dressed, he meets Magnus in the kitchen. He avoids anything that he knows will make him use his diaper. He avoids coffee, other liquids, and almost anything except bacon, thinking that at least that has no fiber or anything like that. Magnus notices and sighs, deciding to just not bring it up. "I have to work with a couple clients, will you be alright on your own?" "Yeah I'm just going to work for a while. I promise to contact someone if needed alright?" Magnus nods and leaves, sending a secret text to Maryse that Alec will be alone and to come by if she can. Maryse is at the loft within the hour, letting herself in and sees Alec working hard. He looks up at her after hearing heels.  
"Lyds? I thought you weren't going to b- Mother?" "Hello Alec. Magnus told me that you would be alone and I figured that me being here to help you if you need it would be a nice comfort, even if you end up just ignoring me." "Of course... Make yourself at home..." She nods and awkwardly sits on a chair in his office, reading a book she brought with her. Alec looks up at her. "Hey mom?" "Hmm?" "Can we talk? I've noticed you trying a lot recently and..." Maryse meets his gaze and smiles, approaching his desk and sitting on the edge of it. "Alec... I have been a horrible mother for many years... I mistreated your boyfriend even with discrimination... I want to apologize for everything and move forward... Be in your life more... I love seeing you happy even if it's not in the way I would have preferred..." She feels herself tearing up. Alec pulls his mother into his lap and hugs her close, petting her hair as she holds back a sob. "Mom... I forgive you... You were just going off of what you knew and I could never fault you for that... As for being in my life more, you have no idea how much I would love that..." She looks at him and feels her heart warm at his smile. "Really?" "Of course! Now, want to help me out with my work? The sooner I get done, the sooner we can just relax." She nods and takes half of his reports, returning to the chair she sat previously. "Mom?" "Yes, Alec?" "I love you." Maryse has to wipe a tear away from her eye. "I love you too..."  
A few hours later, Magnus returns to Maryse in the middle of helping Alec change. "I really fucking hate this." She pinches his outer thigh. "Language, Alec." "Sorry..." She finishes and helps him stand as he pulls his pants up. "Oh hey Mags." Maryse turns to see Magnus and smiles at him. "Hello, Magnus." "Hello, Maryse. How was your morning together?" "More than I could have hoped for. I'll see you soon, Alec." He kisses her cheek. "Bye, mom." "Bye sweetheart. Bye, Magnus." "Goodbye, Maryse." She leaves and Magnus buries his face into Alec's neck. Alec chuckles softly. "Rough morning?" "UGH!" Alec laughs and hugs him close. "That bad?" "I need a drink..." "Make me one?" "Are you sure, Alexander?" "I shat myself in front of my mom I need this..." Alec looks down and Magnus sighs. He goes to make them each a cocktail and they both relax on the couch.  
After a couple cocktails to help wind down and some time to sober up a bit, which ends up being a couple hours, Alec starts to get up and try to get to the bathroom. When he's almost at the bathroom door, Magnus hears a 'GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!' and decides to get up and check on him. "Need help?" "Maybe... I'm sorry..." "I already told you to stop that. Now come on, you're probably uncomfortable." Alec nods and lets Magnus change his messy diaper, covering his face with both of his hands. He's so embarrassed by this that he didn't notice right away that he needed to pee, very badly. Once he does notice, he decides to just wait until Magnus has him on a clean diaper but not closed up before he goes. The second that his set scenario is into play, he starts to go, hearing a gasp from Magnus and a faint hiss before he feels the diaper growing warm around him. He removes his hands and sees the growing yellow stain on the front of the diaper. Magnus raises an eyebrow and Alec plays it off. "Magnus I'm so sorry I didn't even know I..." He groans and covers his face back up, trying to make it more believable. Magnus takes it and just removes the newly soaked diaper. "You peed a lot are you sure?" "I didn't even notice I needed to go until I was." Which wasn't a complete lie. Magnus just goes with it for now and gets Alec in a clean diaper. He takes his pants though. "Uh, Mags?" "It's easier to change you without them darling." "Please! I hate seeing this thing!" "Alexander just relax." He pulls him with him to the couch and cuddles him close.  
After an hour of just cuddling and Magnus feeling Alec nod off, he whispers into his ear. "I know that was on purpose by the way." "If I'm being entirely honest, it wasn't completely on purpose." "Really?" "Yeah..." Alec blushes and turns his head away. Magnus pulls him close and kisses his head. "Relax, darling." He covers up Alec's lower half with a blanket.  
By the time Lydia got home, both of them were knocked out on the couch.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's feelings about his incontinence and a very hurt Lydia with the appearance of Baby!Alec making things better

Magnus had to head out early, but Lydia and Alec were already awake. Magnus changed Alec before he left given that he noticed first.  
Alec and Lydia are going through multiple reports when Alec starts to feel it. He gets up and leaves his office. Lydia's eyes follow him. "Alec?" "I'll be right back. Work on the report regarding Raj and his team's latest patrol." Alec is still on bad terms with Raj and now Raj is afraid of Lydia, she went mama bear. Alec goes to hide before he loses the little control that he has. Lydia is too suspicious, curious, and concerned to just let him go. She follows him quietly but stops when he turns into his nursery. She waits a few seconds before watching through a crack in the door.   
She sees Alec pull his pants down to his knees and his diaper expand in both the front and back. She sees his face contort into a grimace before letting out a small groan in frustration. He looks down at the state of his diaper and runs a hand over his face. "Fuck..." He goes to the drawer where he knows his diapers are kept and pulls one out. Lydia then steps in. "Alec?" He jumps and nearly drops the diaper in his hand. "What are you doing?" "N-nothing Lydia I was just going t-" "Alec you know you're not supposed to change yourself. Here lie down let me help you." "Just let me do it I got it. Plus you're still injured don't strain your wrist." Lydia crosses her arms and raises one eyebrow. She approaches him and speaks to him in her 'mama' voice. "Sweetheart, listen to me okay? Lie down on the mat so that your rash doesn't get worse especially since it's almost gone and I'm going to change you. Do not even attempt to argue with me, Alec. You know better than that. As for my wrist it doesn't even hurt. Now come on! Let's hurry up and get this done, got it?" Alec nods reluctantly, looking down so that Lydia can't see the tears in his eyes. 'By the angel, why am I so fucking pathetic?' Alec thought to himself, he doesn't notice Lydia approach him. She puts a hand on his cheek and makes him look at her, a few tears spilling down his face. "Oh, Alec..." "No..." He backs away from her and looks away. "M disgusting..." "W-what...?" Lydia can hear her heart break from Alec's words. He looks up at her and sees the pain in her eyes. He takes another step back and sighs, knowing he has to explain himself in the way he did to Magnus. He refuses to look at her.   
"I'm an inconvenience... You and Magnus have to fucking take care of me constantly... I'm incontinent and I fucking hate it... I already told Magnus about how I feel so I really don't want to get into it but fuck it might as well!... I have no right to go through all of this or to force you and Mags to take care of me... I hate being so helpless and weak!... I take up so much of your time and you don't need this bullshit you didn't sign up for this nor do you need to be some surrogate fake ass mom to me... I have almost zero control of anything below the waist and I have to rely on others for that... I don't want to rely on you!... I'm so not fucking wor-"  
"STOP! JUST STOP IT!" He looks at Lydia, surprised by her outburst. Her eyes and face are red as tears continuously stream down her wet cheeks. Alec has never seen her cry before, but he immediately hates it. Her body convulses with each sob as she hides her face in her hands. He realizes that while talking shit about himself and explaining how he feels, he said something way too out of line. He basically called Lydia 'some fake mom that he doesn't need', calling out the one thing that gives Lydia purpose. She looks at him, but won't meet his eyes.   
"Alec you're worth so much more than you say... Magnus and I love caring for you and we weren't forced into it! The incontinence we can fix somehow I'm sure that there's a way but until then just depend on us without an argument!" Lydia grabs what she needs to change Alec and he complies by lying down. "And for the record... I love taking care of you it's the one thing that makes me feel useful and I'm so sorry that I'm so selfish about it and took on the surrogate fake mother role... Let's just get this finished fast so that you're not uncomfortable and I'll finish that report you asked me to do..." "Lydi-" She puts her hand up, telling him to not say another word. She changes him quickly and leaves the room, putting on a mask that says 'I'm fine' as she goes to finish her work. He sighs and runs a hand over his face. He knows what he should do.  
Lydia hears Alec crying and gets up, knowing that she should still look after him regardless of how upset she is. She starts walking to the nursery when she's nearly tackled by Alec. He wraps his arms around her waist and cries into her chest. She pets his hair. "Alec?" "Mama 'm so sowwy I no mean it!" She instantly pulls him closer. "Shh hey it's okay honey..." "No! Awec bad!" "No honey you just said some mean things you're not bad." "Wuv you mama..." She smiles, because damn it she can't resist her baby. "I love you too." Alec yawns. "Let's get you into comfy clothes and put you down for a nap. Okay? Or should you get a bottle first?" He only nods, letting her take over completely.  
Lydia takes him to put him in a long-sleeve onesie. She puts him in his crib, seeing that he may be slipping lower, and kisses his forehead. She starts to leave the room to get his bottle and Alec whines. "Mama!" She walks back to the crib. "What is it, bunny?" "Nap wif mama p'ease..." "You sure?" He nods. "Mama scawe 'way scawy fings..." Lydia nods and takes him to the kitchen to make him a bottle. She pulls Alec close to her, letting his head rest on her chest. "Sweetheart? Why were you crying before?" "Cuz I needs mama an' I say I no needs mama an' make you sad an' me sad..." There's a tug at Lydia's heart strings as she cradles him closer to her. Once the bottle is prepared, they go to her bedroom so he can sleep right after he finishes.  
She gets him comfortable on the bed beside her and feeds him, savoring every second. Once he's finished and she's burped him, he falls asleep in her arms. She cradles him closely, all negative feelings from before melting away instantly.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clizzy with sick Clary

Clary hasn't been little in a couple weeks so she's on edge. That on top of constant rough patrols, she's miserable. While going over a mission with Izzy, she sneezes and it's a big enough sneeze to make her entire body jerk forward. Since her and Izzy are alone in their room, the Lightwood starts to coddle her girlfriend.  
"Clary?" "I'm fine Iz. Just a- a- ACHOO!" She almost falls out of her chair, Izzy caught her before she could. "You're burning up! You should lie down." "No I'm okay." "Clary, it's not normal for shadowhunters to get sick." Clary opens her mouth to respond but has a coughing fit instead. She coughs so hard that a wet spot grows on the crotch of her pants. She immediately turns bright red and covers herself. Izzy saw everything though.  
"Oh pumpkin. Come here." Clary looks up and Izzy can see the look in her eyes. Clary starts crying and Izzy immediately pulls her up into her arms. She carries Clary to the bed and sits her in her lap, not caring about the wet jeans. "Shh honey it's okay." "M-mommy..." Izzy sighs, knowing it scares Clary when she crashes into headspace like this. "Mommy's here, pumpkin. Let's have you go potty then I can give you a cool bath and get you comfy, okay?" Clary can only nod as she clings to Izzy. The caregiver carries her toddler to their bathroom and strips her of her clothes, sitting her on the toilet so that she can go if she needs to. Clary sniffs and looks at Izzy.  
"Mommy?" "Yes pumpkin?" She looks up at her little as the tub fills. "I in trouble?" "What? No of course not! Sweetheart accidents happen, even to big girls. I could never get mad at you or punish you for an accident. Okay?" Clary only nods a little, her head hurts and she doesn't want to talk. "Ready for your bath?" Clary reaches out to her silently, Izzy takes the gesture as a yes and helps her into the bath water.  
The cool water feels great on Clary's feverish skin, causing her to let out a sigh. Izzy smiles and starts to wash her hair. Clary melts into the touch and only squirms when a bit of water gets on her face. "Mommy's sorry, pumpkin. She'll be more careful okay?" "Kay mommy." Clary coughs once then sniffles. "Oh my poor baby." "M not a baby, mommy." "Sorry. My poor big girl." Clary nods in content of the change in name. Izzy starts to wash her body, asking for permission before cleaning below the waist to ensure that she remains comfortable. Once Clary is clean, Izzy lets her just play with a few toys that she had for her. The Little girl makes a rubber duckie kiss Izzy's cheek, making her smile. "Thank you for the little duckie kisses. Ready to get dry?" Clary nods and Izzy drains the tub, wrapping Clary in a large fluffy towel.  
Izzy dresses Clary in a pull-up and onesie pjs that look like a kitten. She gives Clary a sippy cup of juice and has her take medicine, which Clary refuses. "Please? I know it's yucky but you'll feel better." Clary pouts before opening her mouth, accepting it because her mommy asked. Izzy smiles and gives her the medicine, having her drink the juice after to get the taste out of her mouth. Clary's fever has gone down and she hasn't coughed in a bit. She's still all sniffly but seems much better already. Jace knocks on the door and walks in. "Hey Izzy can you-" "No. Clary is sick and therefore I'm not doing anything unless it's taking care of my toddler." Jace looks at the red-nosed Clary and nods. "Hope she feels better. I'll just call Lydia to see if she can help." He leaves the room and Izzy kisses Clary's forehead, which feels way less hot than before.  
Clary ended up napping in Izzy's arms and wakes up with a bit of a cough. Izzy immediately puts her phone down and turns her attention to her little. She has her sit up and rubs her back. "Let it out sweetie." Clary coughs a bit more then squirms a bit. "Need to go potty again?" "No..." Izzy puts two and two together and nods, grabbing a new pull-up. "Accidents happen it's okay." Izzy puts her in a dry pull-up quickly, debating on if a diaper might be smarter but knows her toddler will throw a fit. She keeps Clary close afterwards, determined to be by her side until she's healthy again.  
After two days and a LOT of care, Clary is big and ready for her next mission. A still-maternal Isabelle, however, still thinks that bed rest and room arrest is best.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimon chapter where both Simon and Jace get time to be little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OVER 4K HITS THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Jace hasn't been feeling very great either, but he was supposed to spend today with Simon. He got a remedy recommendation from another shadowhunter and did it as quickly as possible. Apparently, vervain has healing properties when it comes to congestion and inflammation as well as pain, so that made up for the bitter taste of the tea he drank. Once he drank the vervain tea and got his bag ready, Jace heads over to Simon's place.  
Simon opens the door and throws himself into Jace's arms, causing the shadowhunter to laugh. He places the daylighter on his hip, he's already dressed in his Little attire consisting of a green t-shirt that says 'Daddy's Little Man', shorts, and a matching pacifier clipped to the shirt. The moment Simon is in Jace's arms, he's immediately in headspace. Jace smiles and kisses his toddler's head. "Daddy?" "Yes, bug?" "I'm hungry." "Alright I'm gonna put you down and get you some blood okay? Would you be okay with some of my blood in it too?" Jace remembered that once during sex a few months back that Simon likes the taste of his blood. Simon nods happily and kisses Jace's cheek before running off to play with a couple toys he had. Jace puts blood in a sippy cup for Simon and adds some of his own before closing the cup, not thinking that the vervain in his system would affect him since he hadn't learned before if it would be a problem. He hands it to Simon and ruffles his hair, starting to clean up the toys he's done playing with.  
After Simon was about halfway done with his little sippy cup, so like three sips later, he started coughing. Jace looks at him and notices different parts of his skin turning red. "Simon?!" He rushes over in time to get Simon's vomit on his chest, which was just blood but looked horrifying. Simon starts to breathe heavily as Jace scrambles for his phone. He calls Magnus.  
The warlock hears his phone go off and sighs, silently asking for Lydia to grab it for him since Alec decided his lap was a great spot to nap. Magnus keeps his voice quiet.

"Hello?"  
"MAGNUS!"  
"Jace? What is it?"  
"Something's wrong with Simon! He's vomiting and his skin is red and he's panting!"  
Magnus's eyes widen in shock and concern. "Alright was there any change to his diet? Sounds like anaphylaxis."  
"Can vampires get that?!"  
"Yes. Especially if vervain is ingested."  
"Wait did you say vervain?"  
"Did you give him some?"  
"No I drank some vervain tea earlier and Simon had some of my blood. SHIT I POISONED HIM!"  
"I'll be right over to help him out. Alexander and Lydia will be with me most likely and I need you to be SILENT. Alexander is napping."

Magnus hangs up the phone and has Lydia hold Alec while he summons a portal. He grabs a bag full of what he needs and all three step through.  
Lydia walks with a sleeping Alec in her arms to the far side of Simon's home. Magnus kneels beside Simon's convulsing form and starts to heal him, giving Jace a medicine that he had to force down his throat. "Given that he's a vampire I cannot give him what you would give a mundane for something like this. Make sure he stays awake." Jace nods, panicking and full of guilt.  
Simon's skin starts to return to its usual paleness and his breathing evens. He looks up at Jace with tears in his eyes. "D-Daddy...?" Jace tries not to cry as he pulls Simon into his arms. "Buddy I'm so incredibly sorry I didn't know that would happen. Daddy feels so bad and would never hurt you on purpose. Can you forgive me?" Jace has tears stream from his eyes. Simon nods and kisses Jace's jaw sloppily, like a baby kiss. "Is Kay daddy... Got scared... and it hurt... But no be sad daddy..." Simon cuddles into Jace, only making him cry more. Alec wakes up and sees his parabatai crying. He gets out of Lydia's arms and rushes over, hugging them both. He pushes his pacifier against Jace's cheek. "Thanks, Alec." The baby Lightwood only nods and goes back to his mama. Magnus smiles and opens a portal. "Call me in one hour with an update." The little family leaves and the portal closes.  
Simon ages up and looks at Jace, wiping his tears away. "Hey. It's okay I'm fine." "Babe I'm so sorry I never should have drank that stupid fucking tea..." "You didn't know that it was a poison to vampires, I didn't either. Don't blame yourself baby, I'm fine really." Simon kisses him and hugs him tightly afterwards. Jace can only nod and bury his face in Simon's neck, attempting to stop the flow of tears.  
"Hey Jace? Since I'm big, why don't you age down? I can text Luke and have him come to help watch you and you can just relax. I'm sure seeing me like that was terrifying and you could definitely use a break." Jace looks away from Simon. "Or you just don't trust me to take care of you anymore and you would rather have Luke watch me so that I don't accidentally kill you again..." Simon can hear both his and Jace's hearts breaking. "Oh baby no... That's not it at all..." He makes Jace look him in the eyes. "I would trust you with my entire being... I love you so much... I have more trust in you than anyone else I promise you that... I just thought that you went through a traumatizing experience and needed to spend a bit of time away from everything..." Jace breaks down into heart-wrenching sobs and clings to Simon, hands clutching fistfuls of Simon's shirt. He pets Jace's hair and lifts him up to change his clothes, knowing he crashed and that he should get Jace out of the shirt with his blood vomit on it before he notices. Simon sends a quick text to Luke as he takes his own shirt off along with Jace's.  
Luke finds Simon struggling to get Jace to lie down and laughs. "Here you occupy him and I'll diaper him, got it?" Simon groans and nods, walking out of the way. Luke gets Jace to lie down and has Simon play with his hair. Luke diapers Jace quickly and gets a onesie on him, wanting to get him comfortable as soon as possible. He hears Simon giggling like he's being tickled and, sure enough, sees Jace tickling around his dada's hairy chest. Luke smiles and helps Jace sit back up, lifting him into his arms. Simon fills Luke in on what happened and Jace starts crying into the alpha's shoulder. Luke bounces him in his arms and rubs his back. "Go get him a bottle and I'll watch him okay? I'll calm him down." Simon nods and kisses Jace's head before going to get him a bottle. Luke manages to get his cries to become silent sobs and sighs, glad to make progress. "Don't cry, kiddo it's alright." "No I bad..." "It was an accident." Luke kisses the top of Jace's head and hugs him tightly. Jace finally calms down as Simon approaches with a bottle in hand. Simon sits on his bed and takes Jace into his arms, feeding him and cuddling him at the same time. Luke smiles and leaves, knowing a nap is about to follow them.  
Once Jace finishes his bottle, he yawns and cuddles further into Simon. The daylighter smiles and lies down, letting his baby get comfortable against and partially on top of him.  
"Wuv you dada." "I love you more, buddy. Sweet dreams." Jace passes out and Simon holds him, glad that he's relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually researched vervain and anaphylaxis before I wrote this chapter but if my information is wrong let me know so I can edit it


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy watches Alec. Cuteness follows as always

Izzy knocks on the door to the loft, she knows she can just let herself in but wants to be more respectful in case Alec is in the middle of a change or someone is getting dressed. Lydia opens the door and hugs Izzy, pulling her in. Izzy laughs. "Hey to you too Lydia." "Sorry I just woke up in a really good mood today." "Another night with the baby?" "Of course. The three of us stayed in Magnus's bed to prevent another nightmare and he was so cuddly." "I heard my name." Magnus walks in with Alec on his hip, sucking on his pacifier. "Hey Magnus." "Hello Isabelle. Thank you again for watching him while we go take care of a few things." "It's no problem. Clary is on an all day patrol anyways and I have nothing scheduled." "We should be back in a few hours. I just want to visit a few stores to get Alexander what he needs and Lydia is in desperate need of a new wardrobe." "No I'm not! Now give me my baby so that I can say bye and we can leave." Magnus nods and hands Alec to Lydia, who cradles him while kissing his forehead. She places him on the blanket on the floor, he lies down immediately. "He's feeling very little right now and just woke up so he will be very cuddly for a while. He needs a bottle in twenty minutes and you know where his diaper stuff is kept. We will call you for updates." "Okay Magnus geez you sound like an actual parent. I'm sure Lydia sounds the same." "Oh you have no idea a mundane asked me how my husband reacted when I was first pregnant then asked me about how I breast feed." Magnus snorts, trying to contain his laughter. Lydia rolls her eyes. "Be good, bunny." "Buh bye mama." She kisses his head and Magnus does the same.  
Once they leave, Alec crawls to Izzy. She sits on the floor and lets him get comfortable. He hugs her and places his head on her chest, a position he's used to with Lydia and occasionally Magnus. She smiles at her brother and pets his hair. "Still sleepy, honey?" Alec only nods, feeling very nonverbal. Izzy kisses his eyebrow and adjusts him on the floor for a moment so that she can lie down with him. He sucks on his pacifier and cuddles into his sister. "Izzy?" "Yes, honey?" "Hungwy..." "Okay let me go for a few minutes so I can get your bottle, okay?" He lets her go reluctantly and she gets up to make his bottle. Alec stays on the blanket cuddling Church to his chest, the stuffed cat was newly washed and he hadn't played with it in days.   
Izzy returns with a warm bottle and puts the back of Alec's head on her chest so she can support him. He drinks it slowly and Izzy rubs his belly, remembering that he loves that while he's fed. He gives a happy hum and continues to drink from his bottle. Izzy smiles and kisses the top of his head. "Is it good?" Alec hums and continues to drink.   
Once he finishes and burps, Izzy puts on the tv for background noise. "What do you want to play with, Alec?" The Little reaches for a block and shows it to her. "Blocks? That sounds really fun." They start stacking blocks together. After a few minutes, Alec can feel a familiar twist in his stomach. His control had gotten from 'slightly able to hold it' to 'zero control' quickly. He knows he can't stop it so he just sits up a bit more so he's not completely on his butt, feeling the back of his diaper fill and the warmth spread throughout. Alec's gotten into the habit of crying immediately after he uses his diaper, much to Magnus and Lydia's approval of his vocalization and dismay of his discomfort, so he starts to cry loudly after he finishes unloading. Izzy looks at him with worry filled eyes. "What happened? Are you hurt? Here let m-" She smells it and figures it out, she was aware of Alec losing all control of both bowels and bladder but wasn't warned about the crying. She pets his hair and helps him lie down. "It's okay, sweetie. Let's get this icky and stinky diaper off and go back to playing with toys, okay?" He nods and Izzy wipes away his tears with his blanket. She grabs his diaper supplies quickly and changes him as quickly as possible but still making sure that he wouldn't get a rash. Once his onesie was snapped back up, Izzy gets up to dispose of the full and messy diaper and wash her hands. Once he's cleaned up and relaxed, Izzy puts a movie on for him in hopes of him completely unwinding.   
Throughout the movie, Alec had gone from one side of the blanket to the other side in Izzy's lap. The female Lightwood complies as he cuddles, loving the comfort she brings him. Alec sucks on his pacifier and lets Izzy run her fingers through his hair, very happy and comfortable in his current state. Izzy has been stacking and unstacking Alec's blocks unconsciously and now the Little is just watching her. Izzy notices and smiles.  
"Here. You stack them for a bit." Alec starts to and gets frustrated when a couple block fall from being unevenly stacked. Izzy notices and she stacks a few unevenly on purpose, causing them to fall. Alec looks at her. "See? It's okay for it to fall over because you just try again, right?" Alec nods and continues while Izzy gets a couple more puzzles together for Alec, finding the large wooden puzzles adorable. Izzy's phone goes off and she smiles. "It's your papa." Alec isn't even paying attention.

"Hey Magnus."  
"Hello Isabelle. How is he?"  
"I'm fine thanks for asking." She laughs. "Alec is great he had a bottle and a change earlier and now he's playing with his toys."  
"Good. Hope he didn't cry too much. He's gotten into that habit now."  
"I noticed. One moment he's silent and the next second he's wailing."  
"Sorry for no warning." Lydia's voice is heard.   
"Don't worry it wasn't and issue for me. How are the errands?"  
"Good. Magnus is grabbing more diapers and I just picked out a couple onesies for him. Damn Bane made me go clothes shopping for myself and shot down so many things."  
"Sounds like him. Would you be okay with me taking Alec out in public?"  
"Go for it! Magnus has a special stroller that if you strap Alec into it, it glamours him as an infant so you can take him outside without judgement."  
"That's awesome! I think I'm going to do that."  
"Great. We'll call again later okay?"  
"Alright bye Lydia. Say bye to Magnus for me."  
"Bye Izzy. Magnus says bye too."

Izzy hangs up and goes to find that stroller. Once she does, she takes Alec to change into warmer clothes before putting him in. She manages to get Alec into it and Lydia was right, he looked like a baby again. The stroller is set up where he's facing Izzy so that if she needs to change him while they're out she doesn't have to take him out of the stroller. She grabs his diaper bag and makes sure to grab two bottles for him, one with water and one with his normal formula, and they head out.  
Izzy takes Alec through the park, bringing him close to some flowers. She smiles as he stares and reaches for them. A mundane woman holding hands with two toddlers walks by and stops at the sight. "Oh he's absolutely adorable! How old?" "Oh Alec is about eleven months I think." His headspace is just under a year so Izzy says the first number that comes to mind. The woman smiles. "He must look just like his father." "Yeah he does." She grabs his bottle with water and puts it in his mouth, knowing that he should remain hydrated. "Are you two planning another one?" "Excuse me?" Izzy nearly drops the bottle. "You and your husband." "Oh no Alec isn't mine he's my nephew actually." "Oh I'm so sorry for the assumption." "Don't worry about it, he's so cute I wouldn't mind being his mom but he has an incredible one anyways. You don't even understand how much your mama Lydia loves you huh?" Alec smiles around the nipple of his bottle. He finishes the water and laughs as a white butterfly lands on his nose. Izzy smiles and takes a picture. "That one is going straight to your mama and papa." The mundane woman smiles then looks at her twins as Izzy texts the photo to Lydia and Magnus. "Well they're getting tired it seems so we're going to head back home. Nice speaking to you and your adorable little nephew." "You too, ma'am." As the mundane woman leaves, Izzy smiles. "Imagine her response if she knew that you were my older brother." Alec is too preoccupied by the butterfly on his nose to listen to Izzy. The caretaker shadowhunter smiles and records a video.

~Alec is trying to touch the butterfly and Izzy giggles. "You got it, almost." The butterfly flies away and makes Alec sneeze. "Aww bless you, sweetie." Alec giggles and reaches out to Izzy. She gives him her hand and laughs as he plays with her fingers.~

She sends the video to Magnus and Lydia as well before taking Alec home. Once inside, Alec starts to whine a bit. Izzy takes him out of his stroller and notices that he's wet. She changes him quickly before he starts to really cry and pulls him close to her.  
Twenty minutes later, Magnus and Lydia return home to Alec being bottle fed by Izzy. "Hey guys, how was shopping?" "Crazy but we got a lot done. The picture and video are the cutest thing by the way." "She nearly squealed in the middle of a store and when someone looked at her she said 'look how adorable my son is with his auntie how could I not react like that!' And the woman accepted it and moved on." "Could you blame me? His little sounds kill me!" "Lydia I swear you're such a mom." "Oh not you too Izzy!" Alec finishes his bottle and reaches for Magnus while Lydia goes to put stuff away. "Thank you again, Isabelle." "Of course Magnus anytime." Magnus cradles Alec in his arms and watches Izzy leave. Lydia comes out after a few minutes. "Everything is put away." She sits beside them and puts a pacifier in Alec's mouth. Magnus looks at Lydia. "Have you ever thought about having your own child?" "I would if I could, but sadly that's never going to happen so Alec is my pseudo-son when in little space." Magnus smiles sadly at Lydia and places Alec in her lap. "I'm making tea, want any?" She nods and starts playing with Alec.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group play date, reintroducing Max, and Robert finds out plus a cute domestic ending

Magnus and Lydia decided that they need another group play date and contact all the other caregivers as well as Maryse and Luke.  
Maryse arrives first with Max, they have been planning on letting Max in for a while. Luke came after her with both Simon and Jace on his hips. Izzy arrives with Clary and Lydia goes to get Alec once everyone is here. Max just watches his older siblings and others pretend to be younger than him, confused at first. Maryse taps his shoulder gently. "Why don't you interact a bit?" Max nods and sits beside the toddlers. Simon smiles and hands Max a toy car. "Wanna race?" "Okay." Max smiles a little, he hadn't really played with many toys before. Clary watches and laughs when Simon loses. The daylighter pouts and Max offers him a high five. "You did good, Simon. Try doing this next time." He gives the toddler a few tips. The caregivers smile at how involved Max got. Alec crawls up to Max and pokes his shoulder. Max looks at his older brothers and smiles. "You know? They're kinda cute like this. Looks like I'm the big brother now, huh?" He pulls Alec into a hug and laughs. Maryse wipes a tear from her eye and smiles at the interaction. Lydia fiddled with her brace, Magnus still not letting her take it off, and goes to get drinks for everyone. She hands the sippy cup of blood to Luke, the sippy cup of orange juice to Izzy, a bottle to Maryse for Jace, a glass of juice to Max for himself, and water for the other adults as she starts giving Alec his bottle.  
After the babies are fed and everyone is content, there's a knock at the door. Magnus and Lydia share a look, not expecting anyone else. Magnus gives Luke a look and he nods. "Maryse, Izzy, help me get Jace and Alec to the nursery. Max, you lead Simon and Clary since they're easier." The three of them nod and help get the Littles out of the room. Magnus hides all the toys and opens the door.  
"Robert Lightwood. To what do I owe this unpleasant surprise?" "Hand over my family, Bane." Lydia steps in where Robert can see her. "You have no right to make demands here." "Lydia Branwell? In the home of Magnus Bane? Why is that?" "None of your business, Robert." "Careful. I am a standing member of the Clave." She sighs and takes a step back. Magnus glares at him. "Leave." "Not until I see my family." He grabs Magnus by the shirt collar and shoves him backwards. The warlock didn't expect it and just sits there on the floor in shock as Robert enters his home. Lydia helps Magnus up before chasing after the Lightwood. Robert finds the nursery and opens the door. He sees Maryse, Luke, Izzy, and even Max standing in his way.  
"What the fuck is all this?!" "Get out of here." "Maryse you have no right to boss me around." "Dad, leave!" Everyone is shocked by Max's outburst towards his father. Robert looks past them and sees Alec, Jace, Clary, and Simon. He scoffs. "You've turned my son and the other three into freaks? What the fuck is going on and why is my son in a fucking diaper?!" Alec and Jace try not to cry, Robert's yelling is freaking them out, and Clary and Simon try not to run to a caregiver for comfort. Magnus pulls Robert by his collar out of the room. "Leave." Robert scoffs again. "You turned my son into even more of a disappointment than he already was. You even got my ex-wife and other children in on this. You're disgusting." "Ex-wife...?" Luke looks at Maryse, who's trying not to break down as well. He puts a reassuring hand on her back and his eyes glow green. Magnus drops his glamour and Izzy has her whip. Lydia looks ready to throw Robert and even Max looks ready to fight. The shadowhunter realizes that he's not going to win this one and decides to just leave.  
Clary runs to Izzy and hugs her tightly. Simon goes and hugs Maryse, seeing that she needs comfort as much as he does. Luke wraps an arm around Maryse as she breaks into hysterical sobs. Max helps Lydia and Magnus calm down the two youngest Littles as they cry as well. Izzy manages to calm Clary and goes to help her mom while Clary helps with the babies. Luke gives Maryse a comforting kiss on the head and Izzy looks at her. "How long?" "Our divorce was finalized two months ago..." Her sobs have stopped but her voice is quiet. Izzy hugs her and Magnus brings Alec to her. The eldest child reaches for his mom, knowing she needs the comfort as much as he does. Maryse holds him close and kisses his head, needing to just hold him for a minute. Jace crawls over and kisses Maryse's cheek with help from Luke. She smiles at her sweet boys and sighs. "Thank you both. Now I think someone here needs to be changed." Luke laughs. "I think they both do." Tears are welling up in Alec's eyes out of reflex and Jace just hides his face. Lydia takes Alec and Izzy grabs Jace. "We got it. You go relax in the living room." Everyone nods in agreement and leaves Lydia, Izzy, Alec, and Jace in the nursery. The others settle in the living room, both toddlers playing with Max and Maryse leaning on Luke.  
The caregivers bring out both babies and have them play with the other Littles and Max. Magnus takes a gulp of his second cocktail. "Well that was stressful. I'm sure Alexander's schedule is completely derailed as well due to that amount of stress and anxiety so Lydia and I will not get a break anytime soon." "Which means way more messy diapers for papa." Magnus groans. Izzy smiles and shakes her head. "That's why I'm glad my girlfriend is a toddler." All the Littles seem content and everyone else seems to be relaxed again, so Izzy decides that she needs to take action. "I'll be back guys. I realize I forgot something of Clary's and my phone in our room. I'll be back soon." Izzy leaves quickly, knowing that she needs to catch up to Robert before he returns to Idris.  
Robert feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see Izzy. "What is it, Isabelle?" She punches him in the face. "YOU FUCKER! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MOM?! TO ALEC?! WHAT THE FUCK?!" "How dare you hi-" "No how dare you! What we're doing is completely harmless and you don't have the right to ruin it. Stay away from all of us as far as we're all concerned, we're not your family." She punches him again, aiming for his nose. She walks away from him and heads to her room to grab something of Clary's and her phone, because she actually did forget some things. Once she grabs what she needs, she leaves the Institute and heads back to the loft. She sees Robert on her way out, nursing a bloody nose.  
Izzy gets back to the loft and is immediately tackled by Clary. "Mommy!" "Hey, pumpkin." "Izzy what happened to your hand?" Lydia's voice calls out as she comes back from the kitchen. She sees the slight bruise and bit of blood on her knuckles. "Don't worry about it." They accept the answer for now and everyone goes to their respective homes for the night.  
Lydia relaxes on the couch a few hours later, reading a book to Alec. Magnus approaches them and smiles. "How's my little family doing?" Alec smiles a bit and points at a picture of a cat. "Meow!" Lydia smiles. "I think that's kitty for 'I just almost peed on mama and I need a bottle soon' if I were to guess." Magnus chuckles softly and gets a bottle ready. He feeds Alec while he lies down on Lydia still. As soon as the bottle is empty, he falls asleep. "That was quick." "He didn't get a nap today plus there was so much excitement everywhere he's probably exhausted." "I will take him to bed. You relax, I know you're not sleeping well." "Alright." Lydia lets Magnus take Alec to his crib and sighs, falling asleep on the couch. Magnus carries Lydia to her room and tucks her in, hoping that she gets the rest she needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be a Lightwood-Bane-Branwell chapter and most likely Lydia centered so if you are not a fan of the Lydia chapters, fair warning


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2

Lydia wakes up in her bed, wearing pajamas that she doesn't remember having. She remembers that Magnus bought them for her during their shopping day and smiles. She then wonders how she's wearing them and how she ended up in bed. She figures that Magnus did everything for her and sighs happily. She checks the time and is in shock that she overslept. She sighs, but before she can get up, there's a knock at her bedroom door.  
Magnus walks in with a toddler headspace Alec trailing behind him. He places a tray of breakfast beside Lydia's bed and smiles. "Sleep well?" "What is all this?" "Just showing you that we love and appreciate you." Alec gets onto Lydia's bed and sits beside her, hugging her then kissing her cheek. "Thank you both for this. I really appreciate it." Lydia takes a sip of her coffee and starts eating. "So what do you two have planned today? I know I have a ton of reports to go through so I'd just like to know if my boys will be occupied." "We planned a day with you actually. Maryse and Isabelle are taking care of your workload today so you're free." She raises an eyebrow at Magnus. "What did you do?" "Nothing! I just... I just want you to feel appreciated and loved since I know you still have your moments where you feel the opposite." Lydia's eyes widen in shock and she gets out of bed, hugging Magnus tightly. "Thank you." She gets back into bed so that she can sit with Alec and he gives her a paper. It's a drawing, a pretty damn good one too, of the three of them. She smiles. "Thank you, sweetie. Did you help papa?" Alec nods. "You happy, mama?" "Very happy, bunny. How about we get dressed?" "Kay! Papa help me so mama can ress." Magnus smiles and follows their running toddler to his room. "You have five minutes until he'll want to come back." Lydia smiles and gets dressed.  
The weather is warming up a bit so Lydia wears a blue sundress that matches her eyes and a white cardigan, figuring that they can at least run a couple errands that she wants to run and plus the outfit is comfortable. She sits on the couch and finishes her coffee as a certain Little wearing blue overalls with a green tshirt underneath runs into the living room. "Hi mama!" "Hi, bunny. Wow you look so cute! How old are you today, sweetheart?" "Four!" "Four?! Wow you're mama's big boy today huh?" "Yeah! Papa still make me wear diaper though." "Did you argue with papa?" "Yes he did." Magnus walks in, smiling at how Alec is snuggling her. "You look nice." "Thanks. I have no idea what to do with my hair though." "How about you entertain the monkey a bit and I braid it?" "Thank you." She gives him access to her long blonde hair as she tickles Alec a little bit. He laughs and both caregivers smile.   
"Why don't we glamour him and take him to the park like Izzy did? He had fun that time and now that he's older he might have more fun." "I have another idea. I perfected a potion that, for six hours, can turn Alec physically to his headspace age so we won't have to glamour him." "If he doesn't mind it." Alec nods. "I wanna be smaller! Is easer to be carrieded." Lydia smiles and nods. "Go for it." Magnus grabs the potion and has Alec drink it. Within minutes, he's physically four years old and looks adorable in his caregivers' eyes. Lydia pulls him into her lap and blows a raspberry on his cheek. Alec laughs loudly and Magnus takes a video of her doing it two more times. Lydia goes to grab the diaper bag and puts Alec's shoes on, already wearing hers. Once he's ready, they head out.  
Alec holds both Magnus and Lydia's hands as they walk to the park. They lift him up by the hands a couple times, eliciting giggles from the boy. They get to the park and both adults let go of Alec's hands, letting the child run a bit. Lydia sits on a park bench as Magnus pushes Alec on a swing. She smiles and watches them both as a mundane couple sit beside her.   
"Oh your dress is so beautiful! Where did you get it?" Lydia looks at the woman and smiles. "It was a gift actually I'm afraid I'm not sure." The wife nods. "I'm Leslie and this is my husband Mark." "I'm Lydia." She shakes both of their hands. "So which one is yours?" "Our little Jessica is over on the slide. She's four." "She's the same age as my Alec." Sure enough, a certain laughing little boy is running towards Lydia.  
"Mama help! Papa a monster an he gonna get me!" Lydia watches as Magnus pulls him into his arms and blows a raspberry on his cheek, causing Alec to laugh loudly. The other adults laugh as well and Magnus walks closer, tickling Alec slightly. "Alright let him breathe!" "Oh you love his laugh just as much as I do." "Very true but I would rather have him quiet and conscious than my baby be passed out from laughter." "I no baby! I big boy mama!" "Oh that's right! Silly mama of course!" She takes Alec from Magnus and holds him in her lap. "Having fun?" "Yeah! Papa push the swing super high!" "Wow!" The adults laugh at the little boy's adorable enthusiasm. Leslie looks at Magnus. "You must be his father?"  
Lydia and Magnus share a look and decide to play mundane couple for a bit. "Yes, I'm Magnus. I see you have met my wife, Lydia." They go through introductions. "Have you two thought about having another?" They look at each other and decide that Lydia should answer and let Magnus agree. "Well we thought we would wait a bit longer since we want Alec to have all the love and attention possible before we bring another into the equation. I'm a stay at home mom so the day may come sooner than we think." Magnus knows she's not being serious but even he believes her. The couple nod in agreement.  
Mark looks at Magnus. "I'm sorry to ask this, but are you sure that Alec is yours?" "Why wouldn't he be?" Magnus raises an eyebrow. "Well he does look a little like Lydia but he looks nothing like you." Magnus takes a step closer to Lydia and places an arm around her shoulder, he's still standing so it partially forces her head against his torso. "If you are implying that Alexander is the result of infidelity, I highly suggest that you keep your opinions to yourself. Since Lydia and I have been married, we have been completely loyal to each other and I'm offended that you think my wife would have an affair with me." Mark throws his hands up in surrender and Leslie looks away. Lydia places a hand on Magnus's and pulls Alec closer. "Calm down a bit... Your anger is making him a bit antsy." Magnus kneels to Alec's eye level and kisses his nose, calming the squirmy boy.  
A little girl runs over to the group. "Mommy! Daddy! I'm hungry!" Leslie gives her a bag of snacks and smiles at her. "Is this Jessica?" She nods at Lydia's question. The girl looks at the family beside her and doesn't even say hi before laughing at Alec. "Mommy look! That boy wears diapers and he's my age!" Alec starts to cry a bit and turns his face into Lydia's chest. "M-mama..." The shadowhunter rubs his back and shushes him. Leslie looks at Magnus. "Is he..." She makes a gesture that Magnus assumes means she's asking if he's disabled. Magnus gives her a look. "Alexander has issues as far as his excretory system that he cannot help due to my wife getting hurt in an accident during her pregnancy and if I wanted you or your child to judge him or make him cry, I would have asked you to. Lydia let's go. I'm sure you both are tired and I do not wish to do something I will regret." Magnus grabs Alec's bag and starts walking away. Lydia stands, still rubbing Alec's back in hopes of soothing his cries, and follows after him. She doesn't even acknowledge the other couple attempting to apologize as she tries to calm Alec.  
They get back to the loft and Lydia lies down on the couch, Alec curling up on her chest. He's calm now, but he still wants to cuddle. Magnus kneels by her head. "I hope you don't mind how I called you my 'wife' or brought up a pregnancy." "Not at all. Like I said, it's never going to happen for me so might as well play pretend with it." Magnus gives a sad smile and pets her hair. "Don't say that. It will." "The only man I ever loved is dead, Magnus. It's not going to happen. I'd rather just be Alec's mama when he's Little than get my hopes up and expect something else. Plus, this fills that void." Lydia wipes away a stray tear and kisses Alec's head, he's falling asleep on her. Magnus sighs and looks at Lydia with so much sympathy in his eyes. "What if you adopted a child? You could raise them here and I would help you." "Thank you Magnus, but that's still not what I'm saying. That is something I know I can have anytime." It clicks for Magnus, she wants to have her own child but given that there would be no father, it's not going to happen. "Oh, Lydia." She looks away from him and tries not to make it obvious that she's close to crying. She just cuddles the sleeping toddler on her chest more and distracts herself so that no tears spill. "I'm going to put him in his crib for the rest of his nap and take a shower." She gets up and still won't look at Magnus. The warlock listen to her humming slightly as she places Alec in the crib, kissing his head once he's settled. She walks to her bedroom and collects what she needs, determined to wash away all negative feelings even if for only a few minutes.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 2

Lydia emerges from the bathroom, towel-drying her hair as she returns to her bedroom. Magnus watches her and decides to follow her. "Lydia?" "Yeah?" "Are you alright?" "Can we just... forget that I said anything? It was nothing anyways." Magnus looks at her in shock. "No we cannot just forget it. Lydia you're incredibly upset and it's heartbreaking to know." "It's just me being pathetically selfish Magnus just drop it!" Magnus pulls her into his arms, knowing she's about to cry. She breaks down immediately and Magnus has to catch her before she falls to the floor. He lifts her bridal style and sits on the couch, letting her sob into his chest. He strokes her hair in attempts to comfort her as she clings to him. "I'm sorry..." "Lydia whatever are you apologizing for?" "For being so pathetic..." "Stop." He makes her look at him and wipes away tears. "You. Are. Not. Pathetic." She shakes her head. "I'm sitting here crying into a man that only keeps me around because I help him out and I'm crying about never being able to have my own child I am pathetic..." Magnus uses his magic to get a box of tissues, wiping her face as she cries. "Lydia I want you to look at me and listen to what I have to say. You are not pathetic and I don't only keep you around for the help. I care about you Lydia and so does Alexander you are not here just to help. As for your reason for crying that is perfectly understandable! You are a woman who is still half human and has needs. Caring for Alexander like he's your own child will of course elicit these feelings and you are not faulted for them." Lydia can only blow her nose while listening to him. "You are worth much more than you think. I wish you could see that." She nods and wipes her face more. "When you're raised a shadowhunter, like Alec and myself, you're taught against being selfish and it's not about what you want, it's about what must be done." "Shadowhunters are supposed to have children to extend the legacy of your people." "But I want a child to love and care for and raise the way I wasn't."  
Lydia hears a whine on the baby monitor and gets off of the couch, rushing to Alec's nursery. Given the potion he took and that he's aged down further, he's physically an infant which makes Lydia want to cry again. She lifts him into her arms and cradles him close. She taps his diaper, notices that it's full, and goes to change him but groans when she realizes something. "Magnus! He needs to be changed and we don't have diapers small enough!" Magnus walks in and sees Alec's current state, summoning what they need. Lydia changes him easily and cradles him close to her chest afterwards. "He's only like this for four more hours so I'm taking full advantage..." He stops crying and buries his face into Lydia's neck as she rubs his back. Magnus pets his hair a bit, glad that he's calmed down so quickly. He looks at Lydia, who's swaying slightly and bouncing Alec lightly in her arms to keep him content, and smiles sadly. He knows she would be an excellent mother, but also knows that there isn't really a way to fix that. Magnus can see that she's exhausted and sighs. "Why don't I hold him for a few minutes while you make yourself some coffee or even nap for an hour or so? You look like you're ready to fall asleep standing up." "That's what stamina runes are for, Magnus. Just hand me my stele." He shakes his head and takes Alec. "Go rest. I will wake you in an hour. Your body needs it." She knows that there's no point in arguing and decides to just go take a nap, setting two alarms for an hour from now, and passes out instantly.  
Magnus cradles Alec against his chest and looks at the baby in his arms. "You know, you are one adorable baby my little turtle." He kisses his head and smiles as Alec plays with his necklaces. "Looks like it doesn't matter how old he is, Alexander Lightwood is fascinated by my necklaces." Alec reaches up and touches Magnus's bottom lip, aiming for his nose but his arms are too short. Magnus kisses the chubby tiny hand and smiles. He adjusts Alec so that he can look him in the eyes. The baby places his hand on Magnus's nose, causing the warlock to sniff and make him laugh. There's a knock at the door and Magnus lets the person in.  
Luke looks at Magnus and baby Alec in confusion. "It's Alexander, I used a potion." He nods in understanding and sits beside the warlock. He takes a picture of the baby shadowhunter and sends it to everyone. "Where's Lydia?" "Resting... Lucian I don't know what to do..." "What happened?" Magnus tells him everything that has happened, from the first time that Lydia felt useless to their conversation from before Alec woke up. Luke looks at Magnus with concern. "Is there really nothing we can do?" "Not that I know of, I'm afraid. Unless we can find someone willing to give her a baby and her agreeing to it, there's nothing we can do." "What if we found someone?" "Not going to happen since the only men she trusts that would even be able to do that are Jace and Alexander and I highly doubt that it would happen." Luke nods. "I say give her a week of time with Alec as a baby, with his consent of course like don't just do it without consulting him, and see how she feels. You never know the feeling may pass." Magnus nods and just cuddles Alec close.  
Lydia wakes up as her alarm goes off and comes out to see the men converse. She smiles in greeting and Magnus goes to hand Alec off. She declines for now and just watches them. "Let me wake up a bit more and trust me I'll hold him." Magnus nods and plays with Alec a bit in his lap. Luke smiles at Lydia and hugs her before he takes his leave. Magnus looks at Lydia. "When the potion wears off or Alexander ages up, whichever comes first, we should have a talk." "Magn-" "Luke made a suggestion and I feel that we should all talk about it." She nods and leans back. Magnus places Alec in her lap. "I need to check on a few things, keep him occupied?" She nods and taps Alec's nose, making him giggle. She smiles and hugs him a bit.  
A few hours later, Magnus and Lydia are alerted by a loud sneeze that Alec is making his way to the living room. "Bless you, Alec." "Thanks Lyds." He sits down besides Magnus and kisses him, looking fully big but a bit tired. Lydia and Magnus give Alec the full recap of what happened while he was little, the warlock even included Lydia's breakdown. Alec looks at her with concern and she looks at the floor. "I'm willing to be a baby for a week if that's what you want. I honestly fucking love it like I'm starting to remember how it felt and I gotta say I love being carried like that. It makes me feel fully in Little space and it's a great feeling. I'm willing to go through with it, especially if it helps you out Lydia." She nods. "We'll plan a week where Maryse can come down and help take over your workload so that we can do that. I'll contact her in the morning so we can sort this all out, but only if you want this Alec. I don't want you to do it because you feel sorry for me." He walks over and places a hand on her shoulder. "I want to do this." Lydia nods, tears welling in her eyes. He hugs her tightly and rubs her back, allowing her to cry. Magnus and Alec share a look and Magnus goes to work on the potion and spell to do this properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a lot of Lydia centered but I have a bunch of ideas including ones about Lydia so she's not going away for a while. The next chapters will consist of the week of baby Alec and a couple other things so if Lydia isn't your favorite, you might not want to read new chapters for a bit


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of Baby Alec week.

Two weeks after the discussion, Alec is in his little space. He didn't age down the entire two weeks to ensure that he will stay little for an entire week and he worked his ass off, he generally avoids forcing himself to age down but he knew it was good for him and Lydia to get this time. The moment that Alec aged down, he cried for Magnus and Lydia since he was alone. Both adults ran in and saw the crying Little on the floor, rubbing his eyes and in obvious need of a change. Magnus has him take the potion and performs the spell as Lydia calms him down. Once Alec is in his baby form, Lydia changes his diaper quickly and holds him to her chest once he's clean. He stops crying and just looks up at Lydia. She smiles at him and hands him to Magnus. He looks confused at the shadowhunter as he bounces the baby in his arms. "I need to do one last thing on a quick report and make him a bottle. You can watch him for ten minutes right?" He nods and blows a raspberry on Alec's face. The baby Lightwood laughs and starts to tap Magnus's face with his chubby tiny hands.  
Lydia finishes her report, alerts Maryse, and makes a bottle in record time. She returns to Magnus and Alec and smiles at the scene before her. "You want to feed him?" "I think you should. Get the full mother experience you know?" She nods and cradles Alec in her arms, feeding the bottle to him. He looks at Lydia's face the entire time and she just smiles calmly at him. Magnus takes a picture and sends it to Luke with the caption 'Perfect Idea, Lucian.' sending with it. "Why don't we take him out again?" "What if we run into that one mundane couple from last time and they notice us with a baby less than a year old instead of our toddler?" "We avoid them." She smiles and shakes her head. "Sounds good to me. Wanna go outside, bunny?" Alec smiles as she pulls the empty bottle from his mouth. "Still has Alec's appetite, he finishes his bottles way too fast." She burps him and hands him to Magnus. "Get him dressed. I'll change and get his bag ready. Stroller or carrier?" "Stroller and you push it." She nods and goes to get ready as Magnus gets Alec dressed.  
Once everything is set and ready, they head to the park. Alec is playing with the toys hanging above his head in his stroller and Lydia talks a bit with Magnus about lunch plans and when Alec should nap. They reach the park and a woman approaches them with two toddlers trailing behind her, it's the same family that Izzy saw when she was here last. "I thought I recognized that stroller. Hi Alec." He smiles at her and Lydia and Magnus face the woman. "Sorry I met him while he was with his aunt last time." "Ah yes, Isabelle told us of your encounter. My name is Magnus and this is Lydia." "Nice to meet you miss, your twins are beautiful." Both girls smile at her. "Tank you..." "You're very welcome. How do you manage two kids?" "Way easier than you might think! They do everything together so its easy to monitor them. We have a son as well who's a couple years older than my girls and they get along perfectly. If you two plan on having another, do it while he's still little. If you wait too long, they may not get along too well. Also be sure to show them the proper way to behave with each other as they get to know each other to prevent sibling hatred." "Thank you so much for the advice miss..." "Call me Carol." "Carol." Lydia smiles. Alec reaches out from the stroller and Magnus takes him out. "Tired of your little seat?" Alec pokes Magnus's nose and the warlock sniffs, causing an eruption of giggles. Lydia can't help but laugh a little at the sight. "You can practically see the love radiating off of your body, Lydia." The shadowhunter looks at the woman and nods. "They're my entire world. I would never trade Magnus or Alec for anything. Before we became the family we are now, I had no one. If it wasn't for Magnus, I wouldn't be where I am today." Magnus smiles at her and gives her a side hug, one arms still occupied by Alec. The baby reaches for Lydia. "Mama..." Lydia smiles and holds him close. Carol smiles. "I hope you have a great rest of your day and I wish for good health for your precious little son. Let's go girls! The boys are waiting at home for us." The twins wave bye before holding their mother's hands. Magnus and Lydia wave back and the warlock looks at Lydia. "Did you really mean what you said to that mundane?" "Every word." She starts to walk again with Alec in her arms, forcing Magnus to follow with the stroller. He watches them interact in silence, thinking of what their future may hold.  
Magnus recommends that they get something to eat soon since they haven't really eaten and Alec can get a bottle. They enter a little family restaurant and get a table, deciding against the high chair since Alec is only having a bottle this time and can just be in his stroller for it. Magnus puts the bottle in Alec's mouth and holds it as he eats. A couple across the restaurant watches them, Lydia can see the disgust. "Magnus, you see them?" "I'm choosing to ignore them." She nods and finishes her food before pulling Alec out of his stroller, burping him while Magnus finishes up. Alec gives a tiny tug on Lydia's hair that's hanging in her face and she grabs his hand. "No Alec no pulling." He looks upset and Lydia kisses his nose. "I'm not mad, honey. Just no pulling it doesn't feel nice." Alec gives Lydia's cheek an open mouthed baby kiss and Magnus smiles, wiping his mouth. Lydia puts a pacifier in Alec's mouth as Magnus asks for their check.   
After they pay and leave the restaurant, the couple they saw from before approaches them with their kids. "Excuse me." "Can I help you, sir?" Magnus fakes politeness, an arm around Lydia's shoulders as she holds Alec closer. "Can you not do that in public?" "Do what exactly? Be out in public with my husband and son?" Lydia raises an eyebrow, Magnus squeezes her upper arm in warning. "Darling, ignore them and let's go." "Oh just be quiet!" The woman speaks up. "Your interracial love is disgusting! This poor baby is the result of a sin and doesn't deserve to endure that!" Lydia looks pissed. "Magnus, take Alec." "Lydia do-" "Take him." Magnus nods and pulls Alec into his arms. "Mama?" "Mama is going to talk to these people, okay? Stay with papa for a minute. Magnus start walking I don't want Alec to hear me." The warlock nods and walks away a bit. The husband gets closer to Lydia. "Martha, the car. Take the kids." His wife nods and escorts the children to a minivan. "Listen bitch-" "No you listen here you stupid ignorant prick. I bet you that my son is more loved than your children and more well rounded. You and your wife are fucking toxic with your mentalities! I may have a husband who is a different race, but that doesn't make him any less worthy! You filthy racist bigot you're the reason that this country is shit. If I ever see you or your family again and you say one damn word about my family I fucking swear that I will personally beat the shit out of you and your wife in front of your children. Got that?" The man has shrunk back some, very intimidated by her. He nods and walks quickly to his family, the wife looking confused at her husband's scared reaction. Lydia returns to Magnus and Alec. "Well hello mama bear." "Let's get out of here before he takes a seraph blade to the dick." Magnus nods and lets her push the stroller back home.  
Once they get home, Alec goes down for a nap. Magnus and Lydia take the opportunity to rest as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is a skip to the fifth day of this week and then I'm doing the last day in the chapter after with Alec aging up.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day five. Very feelsy

Day five of the baby Alec week comes to a beginning as Magnus and Lydia are awakened by his crying. Magnus gets out of bed and signals for Lydia to stay, they've been sharing his bed all week with Alec's baby sized crib in the bedroom so it's easier if he wakes up at night. Magnus lifts him into his arms. "Alright you definitely need a new diaper." "You change him and I'm gonna get dressed, I want to go for a run." "Be safe." "Will do." Lydia goes back to her bedroom to put on her jogging clothes. Once she's dressed she kisses Alec's head and smiles at Magnus. "Text me if anything, I'll have my phone." "Take a seraph blade with you." She nods and glamours a thigh holster, strapping it to her left thigh. She puts earbuds in and starts jogging around the city.  
At one point, while stopping to catch her breath, she nearly bumps into another jogger. "I am so sorry ma'am." "Don't be, I should've paid attention as well." Lydia gets a good look at the woman and sees that she's heavily pregnant. The woman smiles. "I'm Sandra. You seem like you have someone in mind when you see this." She strokes her large baby belly. Lydia nods. "My son, Alec." She's gotten into the habit of referring him as her son when speaking to others who don't know. "This is my second pregnancy actually, I know exactly how you feel right now. The feeling of wanting this all over again." Lydia nods and sighs, she can't suppress those feelings any longer. "I really want to be pregnant again I'll admit it." She adds the again bit for the sake of the lady. "I'm Lydia by the way." "Well I hope you get that soon. Best of luck!" "Thank you, Sandra." She watches the pregnant mundane jog away and sighs, not knowing what to do.  
Once Lydia gets home, Magnus can tell that something it up. "What's wrong?" "I need to get something off my chest." He nods and places Alec on a play mat on the floor, letting him play while they talk. "While on my jog, I ran into a pregnant woman and... Fuck I want that so bad..." She looks ready to cry. "I've been trying to ignore those feelings but I can't. I think I'm going to start dating or something and try to find someone because I desperately want this... I want to be pregnant I want a baby I-..." Her statement is cut off with a sob. Magnus looks at her in shock, not realizing how much she wanted this. "Lydia..." He pulls her into a hug and rubs her back, noticing her starting to cry. "I will help you find someone. I promise." She can only nod. Alec starts to whine, causing both adults to turn to him. He makes a grabbing motion for Lydia. "Mama." She walks over and lifts him into her arms. She hugs him close and kisses his head, tears streaming down her face. Alec gives her a kiss on the cheek and buries his little head into her neck. Magnus starts to think of people he knows that could help her, feeling his heart break at her sadness. She just cuddles Alec close to her chest for a while as she calms down. She looks at Magnus. "What if we can't find anyone?" "We could find a donor, I could find a spell, this will happen Lydia I promise you." She nods and kisses Alec's head again, finding comfort in his tiny form.  
Lydia lies down on the floor with Alec, placing him on his belly so he can crawl around. He climbs on her a bit, making her laugh. Magnus called Luke and he let himself in. "Luke?" "Hey Lydia. Just here to talk to Magnus. Hey buddy." He pets Alec's head and smiles when the baby laughs, both hands on Lydia's belly as he stands. "He's in his office I believe." "Thanks." Luke goes towards Magnus's office and walks in, closing the door behind him. "So what's up?" "Lydia broke down crying telling me how badly she wants to have a baby and go through a pregnancy. I was hoping you had some advice or knew of anyone who would be willing to help." Luke sighs and shakes his head. "The only ones I really know are members of my pack and that is way too dangerous. I can ask Clary to see about any shadowhunters but I cannot guarantee anything." Magnus nods in understanding and sighs. "I nearly cried while she told me. She wants this so desperately." "We'll find a way to help her. You can count on me." "Thank you, Lucian." "No problem. I'm gonna go play with Alec for a bit, think Lydia will let me?" Magnus chuckles. "She will."  
Luke has Alec bouncing gently on his knee, the baby laughing hysterically. Lydia is sitting nearby, trying to read but getting too caught up in the sound of Alec's laughter. She watches them in silence when she feels Magnus's hand on her shoulder. "I think he needs a bath, we haven't bathed him in two days and it might feel good since it's getting warmer." Lydia nods and Luke hands him over. "I'm gonna head out. Have a good night you two." Luke leaves and Lydia goes to bathe Alec, which is something that Alec prefers Lydia do since she's so gentle.  
Once he's wrapped in a fluffy towel and in a new diaper after his bath, he starts to show signs that he's tired. Lydia puts him in an adorable onesie and socks before grabbing his nighttime bottle. Magnus was on the phone with Catarina the entire time, discussing options for Lydia. He walks into the nursery to Lydia feeding Alec. He smiles at them. "He's tired?" "Oh yeah, yawned three times during his bath and keeps rubbing his eyes." He nods and makes sure the crib is ready. Lydia burps him and puts him in the crib, kissing his forehead as he falls asleep. Lydia is already in her pajamas so she just gets straight into bed. Magnus joins her seconds later, turning out the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the final day of Alec being a baby with him also aging up as well as Magnus and Lydia talking to him about Lydia's feelings


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec ages up and Lydia expresses her feelings

It's the last day of Alec in his baby form and Lydia is dreading it. She gets out of bed to take a quick shower before Alec wakes up. Magnus wakes up to find the bed empty beside him, confused. He gets up and is about to look for her when Alec wakes up, giving a loud hungry cry. Magnus sighs and lifts the baby into his arms, trying to calm him down so he can change him and feed him. He walks past the bathroom and hears the water running, figuring out that Lydia is showering. He changes Alec quickly and puts him in a little tiny tshirt and shorts, thinking it looks adorable. He then takes Alec with him to the kitchen to prepare his bottle. "You sleep well my little turtle? Today's the day that you grow up again. Mama and I have a lot to tell you when you can properly understand us." Alec just taps Magnus's forehead and babbles a bit, making the warlock laugh. "I couldn't agree more, Alexander."  
Lydia comes out towel-drying her blonde hair and sees Magnus feeding Alec. She smiles and approaches. "Ready for Alexander to be taller than you again." "Nope. Should we tell him?" "He deserves to know what is going on with his caregivers. Maybe he can even help in some way." Lydia nods and pets Alec's hair. "Want coffee?" "No thank you. I think I'm going to just relax and watch him after I finish feeding him. I feel rested enough to not need the caffeine." Lydia nods and goes to make herself a cup, she definitely needs it. They both know that they have five hours until Alec is big again so they want to soak in every second with him.  
Both adults are currently lying down on the floor with Alec sitting between them. He's babbling happily while playing with a few toys. Magnus looks at the time and sighs. "Five more minutes. I'm sure that he can feel it and is trying to age up." Lydia nods before fanning her face. "But not before one last poop." Magnus laughs, Alec's butt was very close to Lydia's face. She lifts him into her arms and goes to change him. Once he's in a clean diaper and Lydia notices that it's almost time, she places him in the giant crib and puts clean clothes on the dresser, knowing he will be out of headspace when it wears off. Lydia returns to Magnus and sighs. "Any second now."  
Alec blinks rapidly, eyes adjusting to his surroundings. He groans and stretches before getting out of the crib. He changes his clothes and heads out to the living room to see Lydia staring at her hands and Magnus watching the hallway. Magnus smiles at his boyfriend and gestures for him to sit beside him. Alec sits with Magnus and looks at Lydia.  
"We're going to do a quick recap of all that happened this past week and then talk to you about something that is troubling Lydia." Alec nods. Lydia and Magnus explain everything that happened over the past seven days, skipping over the part where Lydia had her moment of wanting a pregnancy for the moment. After they finish, Alec looks at Lydia. "And there's something bothering you, right?" She nods. "I desperately want a baby... Like I want a pregnancy and everything so Magnus and Luke are both helping me find a way to make it work. I'm going to start dating shadowhunters to try and find someone to have the baby with so I may not be around as often." "I am even working on some things with my magic that could help her become pregnant without the use of intercourse." Alec nods, trying to figure out how he can help. He then thinks about Magnus's words. "Let's say you find a sperm donor, like a guy who's willing to help her get pregnant but not necessarily get involved with Lydia, they don't need to have sex?" "No they wouldn't need to. Why are you asking?" Alec looks Lydia dead in the eyes. "I'll do it."  
Lydia looks at him in shock, she wanted to ask him before but was too scared of his reaction. Magnus raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure, Alexander?" "I mean yeah of course. If it helps Lydia out and I don't need to actually... do that... I am more than happy to do this." Lydia nods. "Think of it, in a way, the baby would be my brother or sister when I ageplay actually so if they're related to me it's better. Plus a shadowhunter is best for this anyways." Magnus and Lydia nod in agreement. "When shall we do this? I can have everything ready within minutes." "If Alec is absolutely positive about this..." Alec gets up and kneels in front of her. "I am. Let me do this for you." Lydia wipes a tear from her eye. "I'm ready when you two are." Magnus nods and heads to his office to get what he needs to start.  
Magnus sends Luke a text letting him know that Alec volunteered and contacts Catarina so that they can start. Catarina gets what she needs from Alec and Magnus gets Lydia ready. The spell takes an hour to compete and check for results so Alec reads to pass the time. Magnus comes out and sits with Alec, placing his head on Alec's shoulder. "Things go well?" Magnus shrugs. "Catarina will tell us the results in ten minutes." Alec nods and pulls Magnus close to cuddle him.  
Ten minutes pass and Catarina comes out to the living room with Lydia. Both men look at her in anticipation. "Well?" Lydia looks up and tears well in her eyes. She nods and smiles. "I'm pregnant." Alec hugs her tightly and Magnus hugs her afterwards. She wipes her eyes and runs a hand through her hair. "Should we tell the others?" Magnus nods. "Shall we say that it's Alexander's?" "Yeah I'm cool with that. Izzy will flip her shit." There's a collective nod. "I'm going to go through some prenatal care tips with Lydia while you invite everyone." Catarina goes with Lydia to her bedroom to talk about things as Magnus invites everyone over to his home.  
Within ten minutes, the loft is filled with everyone who knew about the ageplay. Izzy looks at Magnus. "Why are we all here again? You just said there was an important announcement." "Patience, Isabelle." She huffs and Alec smiles, cuddling Magnus on the couch. "Trust me, it's worth it." Lydia and Catarina emerge from the bedroom and all eyes are on them. Jace raises an eyebrow. "Is Catarina joining in?" "Nope." The female warlock nods at Lydia and she smiles. "I'm pregnant." Izzy and Clary scream and run to hug her. Luke smiles, his hand subtly holding Maryse's. Max uncovers his ears and looks up at Jace. "Who's the dad?" Simon looks at Alec and raises an eyebrow. Alec nods. "But you're gay!" All eyes are on Simon due to his outburst. Alec shakes his head. "Have you ever heard of a donor before?" Simon still looks confused and Izzy slaps his head. "Idiot. Alec gave his sperm to impregnate Lydia." Simon nods in understanding. He then smiles. "Congrats!" Everyone facepalms at the daylighter. "I volunteered to give my sperm because Lydia deserves to be happy and I figure that it's one of the very least things I could do to make it up to her for all that she's done for me." Everyone gives their congratulations and leave after half an hour, leaving only Magnus, Alec, and Lydia in the living room.  
The female shadowhunter groans and stretches. "I think I might nap or something." "Have a good rest." "Yell if anything." "Will do!" She heads to her bedroom and closes the door. She lies down on her bed and falls asleep with a hint of a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Lydia is finally gonna be a mom! I know making Alec the donor is a bit strange but think of it as Alec giving back to her for everything she's done


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash forward to 2 months into the pregnancy

Alec hasn't really been waking up early in the past four months so when he actually does, it feels weird. He gets out of bed and walks towards the nursery, needing to change his diaper and now he's allowed to. He hears Lydia in the bathroom, violently throwing up. He knocks on the door. "Lydia? Are you okay?" "Yeah I'm *vomits* just give me a few minutes." She wipes her mouth and opens the door a bit. "Need something?" She tries to be positive. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine! It's just morning sickness. Since I got pregnant I've been throwing up a lot in the mornings and occasionally throughout the day. It's normal Alec don't worry." He looks concerned but nods. "Need anything?" "Maybe-" She pauses, putting a hand over her mouth. After a deep breath she looks at him. "Can you get me some water?" "Yeah no problem." She nods then closes the door as he walks away, throwing up again. Alec can't help but be worried about Lydia. He gets her the water she asked for and goes over to the bathroom again. He knocks and Lydia opens the door, flushing the toilet before Alec sees. She takes a couple vitamins and drinks the water. "Thank you, Alec. Wanna help with breakfast? Magnus has a packed schedule and I figure that would be nice for him." Alec nods and walks with Lydia to the nursery first because she knew he needed help.  
Magnus wakes up to an empty bed and is confused. "Alexander?" "Kitchen!" After Alec got changed, he went with Lydia to the kitchen to cook breakfast. Magnus walks in and smiles at Lydia cooking. Alec hands him a mug of tea and kisses him. "Good morning." "Good morning to you too, Alexander. How's your morning sickness, Lydia?" "Starting to lighten up a bit more." "Hey Mags? Do you think you can get her something to help with the nausea?" "I had already offered her something." Alec raises an eyebrow. "Alec, thank you for the concern. I'm alright though, really." She hugs him and goes back to cooking, drinking some weird smoothie at the same time. She serves everyone their food and starts eating.  
After breakfast, Alec and Lydia get ready to head into the Institute since they have a meeting. Magnus doesn't portal them, in fear of it negatively affecting the baby. They use speed runes to rush to the Institute. Once they enter, Izzy hugs her and subtly places on her belly. "How's the baby?" "Cleaning Lydia out every morning violently." Izzy's eyes bug out of her head. "Morning sickness. I'm fine." Izzy relaxes and guide them to the meeting room.   
An hour and a half later, Lydia starts to feel sick and rubs her belly under the table. A shadowhunter notices. "Ms. Branwell? Are you alright?" "M fine..." Alec leans closer to her. "Need to step out?" "It'll pass, Alec." "Ms. Branwell. Is there something going on?" A Clave representative, sadly Robert, speaks up. "No sir." She isn't ready for the Clave to know about her pregnancy. She drinks water and starts discussing the next point. After the meeting finishes a half hour later, Lydia walks out relaxed and heads to Alec's old room. She throws up in his bathroom and flinches when a hand touches her back. She turns to see Jace. "You good?" "The baby requested an immediate evacuation of what I ate this morning. I'm alright don't worry." Jace helps her stand and rubs her back a bit. "Need help getting back to the loft?" "I got her." Alec walks in and smiles sadly. "You okay?" She nods and rubs her temples. "Seven more months." The boys wince and Alec takes Lydia home.  
Once they enter the loft, Lydia heads back to her room. She feels like a burden. There's a knock on her door. "Come in!" Alec walks in, looking fidgety. "Is something wrong?" "Um... Magnus isn't home and I feel like I'm slipping... Seeing da-Robert today made me super anxious and I don't know how long I can stay big..." Lydia pats down on the bed beside her. "Go ahead and age down, sweetie. Mama can still take care of you." She smiles sweetly and sees an instant drop as he climbs into her bed with her. He hugs her and buries his face in her neck. "Mama... He scares me..." "Oh poor thing... How old are you right now?" He holds up three fingers and Lydia runs a hand through his hair. "Three? Okay. Wanna go watch a cartoon and not think about the scary man?" Alec nods and goes to the living room, Lydia trailing behind him. She sits on the couch and lets him cuddle her.  
Magnus comes home twenty minutes later to a sleepy Little and a tired looking Lydia holding him. "How are my loves?" "Robert was there today so Alec needed cuddle time. He's three right now." Lydia whispered to Magnus so that Alec didn't hear. He nods in understanding and sits beside Lydia, letting her head rest on his shoulder. "When should we tell him about his new brother or sister?" She shrugs. "I think we can wait a bit longer. It's not like I'm showing yet. Maybe when I'm in the second trimester since it will be harder to play off that I'm just tired." When Alec is in little space, he has no idea about Lydia's pregnancy. Magnus and Lydia have no idea how or when they'll tell him, but today is not that day. Magnus uses his magic to summon some water for her and she continues to pet Alec's head as she drinks. They decide to spend the rest of the night in, enjoying the relaxation while they can.


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Month 4 of the pregnancy and Little!Alec finding out

Lydia has reached her fourth month of pregnancy, more specifically the sixteenth week, and her morning sickness is much better. She's looking in the mirror in her bedroom at the baby bump forming on her previously flat belly. She rubs it as Magnus walks in. "Lydi- Oh sorry." "Magnus! Come here!" She's in her bra and a pair of sweats, she's been hiding the bump until now. He approaches her and smiles as she frames her belly. Magnus runs a hand over it. "Look at that. Are you curious?" "Of course I am, but I want to wait." "Oh I came to tell you that Alec woke up feeling little and I wanted to warn you." She nods. "Time to tell him?" "I would think so. He's about four so maybe we can tell him about his new sibling then take him to the park to run around?" "Let's do it." Magnus nods and goes to Alec in the living room.  
Lydia walks in and sees Alec and Magnus playing together. Alec looks at Lydia, not noticing her belly yet. "Mama!" "Hi honey. Papa and I want to talk to you, okay?" "Kay!" Lydia gets closer and Alec can see her belly better. He looks at it. "Mama, why your tummy big?" She smiles at the curiosity. "Mama has a baby growing in her tummy." Alec gasps and looks again. Magnus takes Alec's hand and puts it gently on her swelling belly. He smiles as Alec just moves his hand a little. "Excited?" Alec nods and gives Lydia's belly a kiss. Both adults smile. "Hi in there." "You excited to be a big brother?" "Yeah!" Magnus laughs a bit. "I'm glad that he's taking it well." "I knew he would. Wanna get ready to go to the park?" Alec nods and gives Lydia's belly one more kiss. "Papa less go get ready!" Alec goes to the nursery and Magnus trails behind. "Take your time." Lydia goes back to her room.  
By the time Lydia returns to the living room, Alec is in his tiny form and fully dressed. He smiles at Lydia and hugs her leg. "Hi sweetie. Ready?" "Yes!" Magnus takes one hand as Lydia takes the other and they walk to the usual park. Magnus makes Lydia sit on a bench and relax as he starts to chase Alec. She smiles and watches them run off. Lydia pulls out a book as she hears someone call her name and sit beside her.  
"Lydia? It's been a while hasn't it?" She turns to see Leslie and Mark, the couple that her and Magnus encountered the last time they brought Alec as a toddler to the park. "Leslie, Mark. Yes it has been. How's your daughter?" "She's good! How's your son? We're so sorry about her upsetting him last time." "Don't be she's just a child." "I see that you're expanding the family." Lydia smiles and rests a hand on her belly. "Yes we are. I'm four months along." "Boy or girl?" "We decided to have my sisters learn and arrange a gender reveal party since they've been asking me like crazy to let them do so." It's almost true, except Clary and Izzy are not her sisters. The couple nods in understanding and Magnus approaches them, Alec not with him. Lydia raises an eyebrow. "Where's my baby?" "Relax. He's playing right there." He points to Alec playing with a couple kids and Lydia sighs in relief. Magnus pets her hair and hands her a water from the diaper bag. "Stay hydrated. I know you're not drinking enough and it's what's best for the baby." "Don't tell me what to fucking do, Bane!" She looks furious, then two seconds later she slaps her hand over her mouth and looks like she might cry. "By the angel Magnus I'm so sorry I know you're only trying to help but I'm such a bitch!" Magnus smiles, it's not the first time her mood swings have caused her to lash out. He sits beside her and hugs her. "No I deserve it. I should watch my phrasing." Lydia wipes her eyes and sighs. "I'm going insane..." "You know the mood swings will pass, darling." Leslie smiles. "You should have seen me with Jessica. I threw a knife at Mark once because he bought the wrong brand of water." "That's nothing. I bought the wrong ice cream flavor and I instantly regretted getting Lydia archery lessons." Magnus actually made a comment about her not going on missions anymore and she grabbed Alec's archery equipment, shooting an arrow near Magnus's head and saying that she can still kick ass, but the mundanes didn't need to know that. "It was your fault anyways. You got my least favorite kind!" The couple and Magnus chuckle at Lydia's faked frustration.  
The four quietly chat until Alec runs over to Magnus and Lydia, crying a little bit. Lydia opens her arms to him and he pushes his face into her side, minding her belly. "Mama I wanna go home!" "What happened, honey?" She can smell that he needs a change and knows the others can too. "A-A kid push me on the floor an I try get up an he push my tummy an I go potty an-an he laugh..." Lydia pets his hair and attempts to soothe his cries. Magnus grabs the diaper bag as he brushes the dirt off of Alec's shorts. Jessica runs over. "You 'kay Alec?" He continues to cry and shakes his head. Magnus looks at the mundane child. "Jessica, sweetie, did you see who pushed him and was mean to him?" She points to a kid who's walking to his parents. Magnus nods and lifts Alec into his arms, minding not squishing his messy diaper against him. Lydia looks at him. "Magnus?" "I'm only going to talk to them and then we're going home. I'd rather Alexander be home and happy than outside and upset." Lydia nods and says her goodbyes to the other family, following closely behind.  
The kid is talking to his parents about something as the warlock approaches them, Alec still crying. "Hello, I believe your son owes mine an apology." "What? Our James would never do anything bad. You must have the wrong child." Lydia steps forward, rubbing her belly unconsciously. "We have our son and another child as well telling us that your son pushed Alec twice and laughed at him." The father looks at the boy. "James? Is this true?" James refuses to look at his parents. "He's a baby what does he know?" The seven year old crosses his arms. Alec cries a bit louder. "I not a baby!" He buries his face further in Magnus's neck and Lydia pets his hair. "Shh sweetie it's okay we know you're not." The mother of the mundane child looks angry. "James. Apologize to this boy." "No! He says he's four but you can smell that he pooped his pants!" The mundane parents look at Lydia and Magnus for any explanation. "Alexander has health issues so he cannot help it if he wears and uses diapers still at age four, and from what we heard you pushed him in the stomach forcing him to use his diaper." Lydia looks pretty pissed, hating to hear Alec crying. She takes him into her arms and holds him close, minding her belly and his slightly full diaper. The mundane father looks at the family in front of him. "I am so sorry for what he had done to your son. I can assure you someone is in a lot of trouble when he gets home." James pouts at his parents and lets his dad take him to the car. The mother clears space on the bench beside her. "Here. You should change him quickly before he gets more uncomfortable or even a rash." Lydia nods in agreement and thanks the woman, who also helps cover Alec as he gets changed. He stopped crying and lets Lydia do what she needs. Once he's clean, he kisses her belly and hugs her. "Tank you, mama. Tank you, wittle bwover or sister." The adults smile at his sweetness and Alec turns to Magnus, lifting his arms out to him. Magnus pulls him close. "Tank you, papa." "You're very welcome, sweetie. Thank you so much ma'am. I wish you and your family a good rest of your day." Magnus grabs the diaper bag as Lydia disposes of the messy diaper. She thanks the mundane woman and holds Alec's hand when Magnus sets him down on the ground.  
Once they get home, Magnus decides to keep Alec small until it wears off. He seems unfazed by staying in his toddler body and jumps around a bit, being careful around Lydia. She sits down and rests a hand on her belly, stroking it softly. "I can feel slight movement meaning someone is awake from all the excitement and I'm going to have to pee soon." Magnus smiles. "Have you felt any kicks from the outside yet?" "No not yet, but they're definitely a shadowhunter I can tell you that. Hey, you taking residence in my uterus, you're not in a demon so stop fighting you hear me in there?" Magnus chuckles softly. "Imagine. Five more months." Lydia nods and sighs and lies down on the couch while the baby moves inside her, the movement being a bit visible to Magnus as she strokes her belly to soothe the unborn child.  
"Fuck, I'm gonna be huge."


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 5K HITS! This chapter involves a lot of cuteness at month 5 of the pregnancy

About a month later, Alec and Lydia are going through some reports while she eats her third apple in the past five minutes. Alec just watches her eat it nonstop and laughs a little. "Fuck you I'm having such a strong craving for fruit and these taste fucking amazing." Alec laughs a bit more. "Good to hear, I'll let Magnus know that he should stock up on them." "No because I have to be in the mood for it like yesterday with those weird chips." Alec nods and steals a bite, earning a whine from the pregnant woman. "Mean! You see this?! Your stupid dad is stealing my food!" She's stroking her belly as she talks. Alec can no longer contain it and bursts into a fit of laughter. Lydia glares at him playfully until she gasps in shock. Alec is immediately silent and looks at her shocked expression in concern. "What? Are you okay? What happened?" She looks at him without saying a word and grabs his hand, placing it on her belly. Alec immediately freezes as he feels something move against his hand. "I-is that...?" Lydia nods and smiles. "That's the baby... Ready to kick your ass." Alec smiles.  
Magnus walks into their office and sees Alec's hand on Lydia's bare belly, she took her baggy shirt off because she was getting hot again and so they can better feel the kicking. "What is going on in here?" Alec looks up to see the smile on the warlock's face. "Mags! Holy shit have you felt this yet?" "Felt what?" "The baby started kicking and Alec is mesmerized by it." Magnus laughs a bit and kneels beside Lydia. "If I did not know any better, I would say that Alexander was Little right now given his adorably childish excitement." Alec looks at him with an expression of mock offense. "Oh yeah?! You feel and see how mature you are, right Lydia?" She only laughs and nods, guiding one of Magnus's hands where he can feel it. Alec moved his own hand so that Magnus can feel it better. Not even a second later, the warlock feels a kick against the palm of his hand and smiles widely. "Alright I concede, this is truly amazing." "Told you!" Lydia and Magnus laugh at Alec's enthusiasm. "You know, Lydia. I could find out and tell you the sex of the baby right now if you wanted." "No I already promised Izzy and Clary that they could do one of those mundane gender reveal parties after weeks of pestering. I scheduled an appointment later today with Catarina and the girls so that we can find out and they can start planning." Magnus nods and Alec pouts. "Hey I'm still technically the dad here shouldn't I get a say in this?" "If Izzy and Clary weren't so annoying about it, I would have asked you first." Alec can only nod in agreement, knowing that there was nothing he could say at that moment.  
Lydia is sitting on a chair in a private waiting room with Izzy sitting beside her, Clary is in her little headspace so she's playing on the floor. Izzy has a hand on Lydia's belly, finding a spot where she can feel the baby. She looks at Lydia. "Could Clary feel? I promise that I'll make sure she's gentle." "Of course!" "Clary, honey? Auntie Lydia said that you can feel the baby moving if you're gentle." Clary faces them and lets out an excited gasp. "I be super gentle mommy!" Izzy pulls Clary into her lap and Lydia guides her hand to where the most movement can be felt. The toddler girl squeaks and doesn't move her hand, trying to be as gentle as possible.   
Catarina walks in and smiles at them. "Ready to find out?" Lydia nods and Catarina has her lie down. "We're doing this the mundane way." She pulls over the ultrasound equipment and starts the process. She grabs the gel. "Warning, this will be freezing." Lydia squeaks when the gel touches her exposed belly. "By the angel you weren't kidding." "Sorry. Now let's see..." Catarina starts up the machine and glides the wand across her belly. A grainy picture of the baby moving appears on the monitor, making Lydia tear up. "Isabelle." Catarina guides her over and whispers the sex in her ear, causing the Lightwood to squeal. Catarina returns her attention to Lydia. "Growth looks great. Any concerns so far?" "Not that I can think of." "Alright contact me if anything. Let's get this crap off of you and send you in your way." Catarina wipes off her belly and lets her put her shirt back on. Lydia hugs the warlock before they leave. Izzy holds Clary on her hip as she glamours her to look like her headspace age.   
Izzy adjusts the fidgety three year old on her hip as she walks through the park with Lydia. "Just wait, it will all be so cute! We should have something filled with the right color, not telling you, and have Alec shoot it with an arrow!" "Aww I love it." Carol, the mundane with twins, sees the two women and waves at them. "Aww Lydia congratulations!" "Thank you!" "Isabelle, right?" "Yes ma'am how are you?" "Good. Is she yours?" "Yeah this is my little daughter Clary. She's three." "She's beautiful. I gotta run but it was great seeing you!" Carol walks off and Izzy shares a look with Lydia. "Geez. Energetic much?" Lydia bursts into laughter and nods, leading her friends quickly back to the loft.  
Alec and Magnus are on the couch, cuddling and kissing each other. Izzy wolf whistles as they walk in, making Alec blush and Magnus laugh hysterically. Lydia smiles and unglamours Clary. The toddler runs and hugs Alec, making him smile. "So how did it go?" "Healthy baby. Izzy knows what it is." "Alec I want your help with the big reveal! I'm going to fill a balloon with the correct color and you're going to shoot an arrow through the ballon so that when it pops, we know the gender!" Izzy is practically bouncing up and down. Alec smiles. "If Lydia is cool with it, I'm down." The blonde nods and smiles. "Alec go for it, I can tell that you're itching to age down." He nods and lets go of Clary. He goes and hugs Lydia while kneeling in front of her, finding when she strokes his hair that he ages down quicker. He slips into a toddler state and takes Clary's hand, running with her to the nursery to play. The caregivers laugh and Magnus raises an eyebrow at Izzy. "Any way that I can help?" "Oh definitely! Who else do we know that can plan amazing parties?" He smiles and goes with her to plan things out. Lydia takes the time to go over a few reports with a can of whipped cream by her side as she works. She has the baby monitor on in case one of the Littles in the other room need her.  
Clary walks into Lydia and Alec's shared office, sniffling. Lydia looks at her before putting the can down. "Something happen, sweetie?" She nods and lets Lydia pull her close to her. "Want your mommy?" "No... She get mad..." Lydia looks at the girl in confusion. "What happened?" "I had a accident an mommy told me to ask her or you or uncle Magnus if I gotta go potty and I weted my pull-up..." "Hey it's okay accidents happen. How about we get you cleaned up and you go back to playing, okay?" Clary nods and lets Lydia take her back to the nursery. Alec is playing with Church on the floor when they walk in. "I'm gonna change Clary really fast and then how about the three of us play together or watch a movie?" Alec nods and Clary lets Lydia change her into one of the pull-ups they keep here for her. Lydia looks at Alec and sees him looking down. "You too, sweetie?" He nods. "M not messy though, juss wet." "Okay come over here and let's fix that." Lydia changes Alec quickly and kisses his head. "Go to the living room and I'll be there in a minute." Both kids nod and run to the living room.  
Lydia enters Magnus's office and goes over to Izzy. "Clary okay? I thought I heard her upset." "She's better now, had a little accident and was afraid that you would be mad at her so she came to me." Izzy nods. "She's in a new pull-up and is going to watch a movie with myself and Alec." Magnus nods and Izzy smiles. "Thank you for helping her, I'm glad she trusts you." Lydia smiles and goes to the kitchen to grab juice and cookies before heading to the couch to be with the kids.  
She places the plate of cookies in front of them and two sippy cups of juice. Once the movie starts playing, both Littles are mesmerized so Lydia just reads while petting Alec's hair. The other two caregivers enter the room about an hour into the movie and smile at the two Littles enjoying themselves.   
There's a knock at the door and Magnus lets them in. "Got room for three more?" Luke walks in holding Simon and Jace on his hips. Magnus smiles and helps Luke get the kids situated, Jace deciding that cuddling beside Lydia on the couch sounded fun. The baby starts kicking again so Lydia smiles and looks at Luke. "Give me your hand." He complies and laughs at feeling the baby kick. "They're so active I swear. Constantly moving around." "Shadowhunter baby alright. Cool if Jace and Simon feel?" She nods and guides Jace's hand as Luke helps Simon. Jace just stares in silence and Simon starts giggling. Lydia smiles and pets Jace's hair. "There's a baby in there and it's saying hi." Jace mumbles a small 'hi' before smiling and cuddling into Lydia again, retracting his hand. Simon gives Lydia's belly a kiss before sitting down on the floor beside Clary. Alec looks and sees Lydia cuddling Jace and pouts. "Mama can I cuddle too?" She smiles and nods. "Come up here bunny." He smiles and cuddles her other side. "I cuddle when I big boy too?" "Mama is always available for cuddles, now matter how old you are." She kisses his nose and he laughs. By the end of the movie, all the Littles fall asleep and leave the adults to just talk about party planning for the gender reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the gender reveal party.


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gender reveal

Lydia sighs, Izzy definitely went overboard this time. The entire area is filled with various decorations and there is way too much food for ten people not counting Simon even if one is pregnant and it's mostly shadowhunters. Lydia is six months in and her belly just keeps swelling. She's sitting on a chair Magnus brought for her, they're out in a field away from the city and everyone showed up. The Littles are currently in headspace but all plan to age up by the time they find out the gender. Alec aged all the way down so he's currently playing on a blanket with Jace. Everyone except for Izzy is dressed in either pink or blue, depending on what they think. Izzy is wearing purple since she already knows the gender and so is Clary since Izzy told her.  
Lydia is in a pink dress that flows around her belly, making it easier for her to move. She rubs her lower back as Luke approaches her in a blue shirt. "Back pain?" "Yep. I feel like I'm going to start waddling soon." Catarina approaches and smiles, she knows the gender as well but wears a pink shirt and shows her blue skin to make it confusing. "Want any help with that?" "Nah just leave it. The pain isn't that bad I just needed to sit for a minute." The two downworlders nod. Max approaches Lydia and hands her a gift for the baby so se can place it on the table beside her. "Thank you Max." "How do you feel?" "Tired and my back is bugging me a bit. But I'm alright. Having fun?" He smiles. "Yeah. I got to play cars with Simon again. I'm gonna go back." He walks back to the Littles and Lydia smiles. She waves to Maryse as she approaches. "Enjoying it?" "Oh hell yeah. I have to admit having Alec and Magnus cater to every need is pretty fun. Plus I'm gonna be a mom and it's something that I've wanted for so long." Maryse smiles, she and Max both wore blue. Izzy approaches Lydia. "Is this all too much?" "Not at all. Thank you so much again Izzy." "It was my pleasure. Magnus is doing a quick check and change of Alec and Jace and then we're having them age up so we can know the baby gender. I'm gonna go set up." Izzy skips off to do her thing.  
After all Littles returned to adult headspace, Izzy set up a board that has 'HE' in blue letters 'OR' in purple and 'SHE' in pink with a purple question mark. On the board is a large black balloon, filled with colored powder. Alec grabs his bow and arrow and stands beside Lydia, his pink shirt matching her dress. Magnus watches with a blue shirt, Jace and Simon wearing the same color as him. Alec pulls the arrow back and releases it, the arrow puncturing that black balloon and the area filling with a cloud of...

Bright pink.

Alec drops his bow and hugs Lydia gently at the news. She starts to cry a little, happy that she's having a baby girl. There's an eruption of cheers around them, but at that moment Lydia only want to hug Alec and thank him for doing this for her. He looks at her face and wipes her eyes. "You okay?" She nods. "I'm just so happy. I always wanted a daughter of my own." Alec smiles and hugs her more as people come up to congratulate her. "Looks like you wanted a girl too." "I'll admit that I was hoping she would be a girl. I just thought of a little girl with my hair and your eyes and your facial structure and next thing I knew I was smiling at the thought of a little girl." "Just wait. If imagining her makes you this happy, wait until we have her and trust me when I say I want you there with me." "Really?" "Yeah! You're the dad Alec of course I want you there." He smiles at her and sees Magnus just watching them. "Don't mind me. Continue your adorable moment." Alec rolls his eyes and kisses Magnus. Lydia smiles and watches their interaction.  
Izzy bought a lot of snacks that she knew Lydia would like, mostly pastries, so everyone starts eating the cookies and cupcakes. Lydia is standing with Jace and Alec as she eats a cookie, a cupcake still in her hand. She looks Alec dead in the eye and he shakes his head. "No." Lydia smiles and Jace nods. She takes a step forward and pushes the frosting all over his face. Jace laughs hysterically while also standing in between the two so Alec can't get frosting on her. Everyone starts laughing at Alec and he shakes his head, trying not to smile. Magnus walks up to him and licks the side of his face, causing Alec to tense up and try to hide his face. Magnus laughs and Simon is on the floor laughing.  
Jace is clinging to Lydia, feeling little again, and yawns. It's been two hours since they found out that Lydia is having a baby girl so they all headed back to the loft after cleaning up. Alec is on Lydia's other side, in his baby headspace, and nodding off slightly. "I don't know about the others, but I think these two definitely need a nap." "No mama..." "No auwntie Wydia..." She smiles and nods. Magnus and Luke take both Littles to the the nursery to nap. Simon and Clary continue to play together, not tired and being quiet. Lydia starts walking to her room. "Tired?" She can only nod at Magnus's words as she goes to lie down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little baby girl! Name is already chosen and will be revealed shortly in a cute way


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby name revealed, violent mood swings, and a sweet moment with Magnus and Lydia

Lydia is seven and a half months pregnant and is frustrated by how hard it is now to get out of bed and bend down. Izzy and Clary have been coming over more often to help Lydia out. They're currently trying to help Alec learn how to change a diaper on a baby doll that Izzy gave to Clary when they started ageplay. He groans and starts over, again. "How the hell do you guys make it look so easy?! Fuck you guys even diaper Jace and I no problem why can't I get it right on a damn doll!" Lydia and the other girls laugh at his frustration. Clary looks at Lydia. "Have you thought of names yet?" "We have her full name picked out already." Izzy and Clary lean in with anticipation. Alec takes a break from failing to stand behind Lydia as she tells the girls the baby name. "Her name is going to be Pandora Isabelle Branwell." Izzy starts to cry and practically tackles Lydia in a hug, causing her to stumble backwards and nearly fall. Alec catches her quickly and helps keep her upright as she hugs Izzy. The Lightwood looks at her with tears streaming down her face. "I can't believe you chose my name as her middle name..." She smiles at Lydia and hugs her again. Lydia smiles and hugs her back. Alec stays behind Lydia to make sure she doesn't almost fall again. Clary watches it all with a huge grin on her face.  
Alec took a nap when Izzy and Clary left about twenty minutes after they learned the baby's name. When he wakes up, he wants to slip but doesn't know if Lydia can handle watching him on her own since Magnus isn't home. He goes to Lydia's bedroom where she's reading a book on her bed. She sees Alec in her doorway looking nervous. "Feeling little?" He nods a bit. "Age down, sweetie. I can handle it." He shakes his head. "Don' wanna stess out Pandora..." He's slipping already and Lydia sighs. "What if I call someone to help watch you?" Alec nods, his thumb getting close to his mouth. Lydia gets out of bed and grabs one of his pacifiers from her bedside table, placing it in his mouth while pushing his hand out of the way. "No honey that's yucky." He pouts but listens and sucks on his pacifier. Lydia texts everyone to see if someone can come help her watch Alec until Magnus gets home.  
There's a knock at the door and Lydia sighs. "Just come in! I'm in the kitchen!" She hears two sets of footsteps and goes back to making a bottle for Alec until she feels someone behind her. "Hello." "Hey Lyd. That for Alec?" "No Jace it's for you to shove up your fucking ass, dumbfuck Herondale no shit!" She slams a fist against the counter, dropping a knife to the floor. Her mood swings have been flaring lately at random. She gasps and slaps both hands over her mouth. She turns to see Jace with a shocked expression as she bursts into tears. He just pulls her into his arms, unsure of what to do. "Jace I'm so extremely sorry these stupid fucking pregnancy hormones I've become the worst person ever!" Jace pets her hair and looks at Simon, who just walked in to grab Alec's bottle. "No no no Lydia it's okay really. I know you didn't mean it, it's just your daughter throwing your emotions out of whack it's okay. I'm not upset I promise." He continues to rub her back to stop her sobs. She stops crying and looks at him. "Really?" "Yes, really. Lydia I love you like a sister one moment of anger isn't enough to make me upset with you." She smiles and nods. "Okay. Can you feed Alec? I just remembered we had strawberries and ice cream." She lets go of him and goes over to the fridge. Jace looks at Simon with wide eyes and the daylighter shrugs, grabbing Alec's bottle to feed him. They both leave the kitchen. "The fuck?!" "Pregnancy dude, turns women into psychos." "I'm glad I'm with you then because I could never do that. I have so much more respect for Magnus now no joke." Simon nods and gives Alec his bottle, holding it so he can drink comfortably.  
Lydia comes into the living room with her snack and pets Alec's hair as she sits in a chair. "So, Izzy says you have a name ready?" Lydia nods and looks at Simon. "Pandora Isabelle Branwell." Simon raises an eyebrow while Jace nods, not wanting to deal with another mood swing directed at him. "That's beautiful, Lydia." "Thank you, Jace." "Well it's cute but I think Simone is a much better name honestly." Lydia glares at him and Jace covers Alec's ears. "Yeah I totally want to name my daughter after this fucking moron! I barely like hearing your name I don't want my daughter to have the same name are you kidding?! I pity whatever child has your name, Lewis." If looks could kill, Simon would die again. He flinches back a bit and Jace uncovers Alec's ears, the Little very confused. Lydia then looks at Simon with a pained look in her eyes as she gets up and sits next to Simon, curling up against him. "I'm so sorry that I'm such a monster." "Lydia it's fine I know you don't mean it." "Simon you're the best and sweetest I'm glad we're friends." She's nearly cuddling him as he looks at Jace in confusion as he holds her.  
Magnus comes home to see Jace and Simon cuddling on one side of the couch as Alec naps with his head against Lydia's swollen belly. The warlock smiles and the couple leaves, knowing that Alec is in great hands again. Lydia strokes her belly. "Both of my babies are asleep and I'm enjoying the peace." Magnus chuckles softly. "Want me to put him in his crib for the remainder?" Lydia smiles and nods. Magnus gets Alec into his crib, the little not even twitching. The warlock returns to Lydia's side and smiles at her. "How do you feel?" "Tired. I snapped at both Jace and Simon today." "I am aware. They understand." She nods. She looks Magnus in his glamoured eyes. "How do you feel about all of this? I mean, your boyfriend is the father of my child. What are your thoughts?" Magnus looks at her and gives a half smile. "I'm happy for both of you honestly. I know I'm the only one he loves romantically and he's still mine but I know that now he's part of your family as well. If I'm honest, I feel like I am a little left out." Lydia takes his hand in hers. "Remember this, Magnus. Pandora would not exist if it weren't for you. You're as much a part of her life as Alec is. You know what? How do you say dad in Indonesian?" "Ayah. Why?" "Because that's what she's going to call you." Magnus looks at her with a mix of shock and excitement. "Are you sure?" "Positive. I was thinking of asking Alec if he's okay with her calling him dad as well. But for now... Magnus Bane, would you be Pandora's Ayah?" Magnus smiles. "I would love to be her Ayah. Thank you, Lydia." She smiles and gives him a small peck to the cheek. She gets up to go back to her room. "I'm going to take a nap, she's taking way too much of my energy." "Sleep well ladies." "Thank you!" She goes and lies down, unaware of the tears streaming down Magnus's face as he smiles.


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia is full term, institute drama, and a cliffhanger ending yay!

Lydia has hit the full term mark and is huge. She's looking at herself in the mirror, wearing one of Alec's shirts since they fit. She groans and goes into the living room, sitting beside Alec and burying her face into his shoulder. "Sleep well?" "Nope. Pandora had a dance party last night and kept me up. Magnus can I please have coffee? Just a little?" "It's bad for her if you consume that and you know it." "But Magnus!" She starts whining and Alec tries not to smile. He puts an arm around her shoulders and rubs her upper arm. She buries her face again and sighs. "Fuck, I need to pee again." She tries to stand up, but can't lift herself more than a couple inches above the couch. "Fine fuck it I'll just live on the damn couch!" She pouts and crosses her arms. "You made me gigantic you know that? I hope you love it in there because pretty damn soon it's eviction time!" She rubs her belly as she talks, feeling her daughter kick in response. Alec stands and offers her both of his hands. She takes them and he helps her stand up slowly. "Need help to the bathroom?" "Nope I got it. Thanks, Alec." She waddles to the bathroom and shuts the door behind her. Alec smiles and shakes his head. "Am I an ass if I think she's adorable right now all pouty?" "Not at all, I agree completely. Just don't let her hear that, Alexander. If she does then both of us are dead men." Alec nods and covers his smile when Lydia walks back out.  
She heads to the kitchen and both men follow her. She tries to reach for a cup in the cabinet but can't reach since she can't put pressure on her belly. She groans and Magnus puts one on the counter for her. "I could've gotten a spoon or something and knocked it down you know?" "Yes but I figured that would've been easier. What if it fell off of the counter? You cannot bend down with a thirty-six week pregnant belly that is larger than a watermelon." She nods and pouts. "So I am fat. I knew it." She starts to tear up and Alec scrambles to hug her. "No you're not fat at all! You're just pregnant. Watch after Pandora is born you're going to look great. You'll lose the baby weight fast and look amazing again." He never thought she was hot because gay but knows it's what she needs to hear. She wipes her eyes and nods. She suddenly leans forward and takes in a deep breath, alarming both men beside her. "What's wrong?!" "Nothing. She just moved suddenly and I felt a large shift. Catarina says I should feel these on occasion until she's born." Magnus nods but Alec does not look convinced. He makes Lydia sit down and gets water for her himself. "Alec I don't need you catering to me I'm fine." "Just let me." She sighs and concedes, letting him actually carry her to the living room and setting her on the couch.  
After a good hour of Lydia and Alec going through reports on the couch and Magnus working on a translation for a client, a fire message appears near Lydia. She grabs it and Alec reads it with her. Lydia lets out a groan in frustration while Alec runs a hand through his hair. "Why, today of all fucking days, would the Clave demand us all to be at the Institute?!" "Lyds calm down. If you get too worked up it could be bad for Pandora." He rests his hand on the very swollen belly and she sighs, nodding and placing her hand on top of his. "Magnus!" The warlock walks in at the sound of Lydia calling his name. "Is there an issue?" She nods and hands him the fire message. He reads through it and sighs. "Direct Clave order. Alexander cannot get out of this one given that he's the Head of the Institute, but maybe you can?" "People will talk and come hunting for me. Alec help me get to my room so I can get dressed quickly." "What?! But what about-" "We will be fine. Actually Magnus help me. Alec needs to get ready and it may be easier given your magic." Magnus nods in agreement and takes Lydia to her room as Alec goes to his and Magnus's shared room.  
Both shadowhunters meet in the living room. Given that her old clothes don't fit, Magnus conjured clothes that resemble Lydia's usual attire but to accommodate her pregnant belly. Alec grabs what he needs when Magnus kisses him. "You're good? Don't need a change?" "No I'm fine, Lydia helped me just before the fire message." He nods and they kiss again. "Be safe and look out for the girls." "I will. Ready Lydia? You better not wear fucking heels." "Nope. Flats. Let's go." She grabs what she needs and hugs Magnus quickly. They receive a portal to the Institute via Clary so it's easier, they learned that portal travel wasn't dangerous for the baby once Lydia was seven months so they have taken advantage.  
They enter the Institute from Alec's old office and Lydia needs to use the table to stabilize as she catches her breath. Alec rushes to her side. "I'm alright. Just a little winded. Let's go." She places some things down by Alec's desk and heads for the door. Alec does the same and stays directly behind her. Most shadowhunters haven't seen Lydia since before her pregnancy, so there are multiple shocked expressions across the floor. Lydia puts a hand on her belly and looks at Alec. "Isn't that your dad?" Robert was with two other representatives in the crowd on the far side, he hasn't noticed Lydia or Alec yet. The Lightwood groans. "Fuck. Of course it's him." Robert looks up and sees Alec talking to Lydia, her swollen belly between them.  
"Lydia Branwell." She turns to look at the Clave and nearly trips given the shift in her weight, Alec catches her immediately. All eyes are on them and Raj starts to get closer, ready to protect Lydia of necessary to prove his remorse for his actions towards her. Robert and the two other Clave members approach them. The eldest Lightwood male gives her a once over. "How far along?" "Full term sir." "Who's the father?" "I am, Robert." "That's father to you, Alexander. Is this true, Ms. Branwell? Is Alec the father to your child?" "Yes. He is the father to my daughter." "A girl? Congratulations. We will make this quick so that you may return home, being up and active at full term could be a health hazard." He turns and walks away, the other two Clave members giving them looks of slight sympathy which, if they were mundane, would look beyond empathetic and sympathetic. They follow Robert and Lydia sighs. "You don't think you and I will be forced to marry for the sake of our daughter, do you?" "I sure hope not. No offense to you obviously it's just that I'd really rather marry Magnus." "I know." She smiles at him. Jace, Izzy, Clary, and Raj approach them, Alec standing in front of Lydia when he sees Raj. "I am not here to fight, Lightwood. Merely to apologize to you and Lydia. I'm sorry for all that I have done to both of you. Congratulations by the way on the baby." "Thank you, Raj. If Alec accepts, then so do I because he deserves your apologies much more than I do." Alec gives it a moment of consideration and nods. "You are forgiven. Now, do you know why they are doing all this?" "No, sir. I heard someone mention new recruits but the Clave would not come for something of that sort." Alec nods, turning to his siblings and Clary. "If any of you see anything off about Lydia and I don't notice right away, help her. She's ready to go into labor any second now." There's a collective nod.  
The meeting ended up being about a lot of new recruits and took way more time than necessary. Once they get home, Alec rushes to go hide somewhere since he knows he's about to go. Lydia lies down on the couch and sighs. Magnus comes out of the kitchen and gives her tea. She thanks him and runs a hand over her face. "Didn't go well?" "Robert was there and now everyone in the Institute and three Clave members know that Alec and I have a daughter together on the way." Magnus's eyes open in shock and he sighs. "Well. Not like we could hide it much longer anyways considering that you could go into labor any second." Alec comes back into the room. "Hey, uh, Mags?" "I know. I could smell it from here." "Seriously?!" He gives an evil smirk as Alec turns bright red. "No of course not. But you hid the moment you got home." Alec flips him off and goes back to the nursery. Lydia smacks Magnus's arm. "Be nice to him. Now go help change him, he's mortified!" "I highly doubt he would want me to." "Fine, I'll do it."  
Lydia goes to to help Alec, which he protests to. "Lydia go lie down or something." "You forget I changed you before the meeting." "But I only peed and I don't need to really lie down for those changes... This is different!" She rolls her eyes and grabs what they need. "Lydi-" "We're going to my room and I'm doing this on my bed, it's elevated enough where there shouldn't be any issue. Now stop arguing." She uses her 'mama' voice, instantly shutting Alec up and getting him to comply. She changes him in her room quickly and without protest. Once his pants are back on, he goes to throw everything away. "Lie down." She rolls her eyes but complies, knowing not to argue. She grabs a book and reads, wanting to at least keep her mind occupied.  
Alec approaches Magnus in his office. "Hey Mags?" "Yes, darling?" The warlock looks up and meets his eyes. "Could we maybe... I don't know... try to potty train me? I mean with the baby coming it's going to be a pain to constantly change us both and..." Magnus lets Alec babble on as he finishes writing a sentence. "...and think about not taking out trash as often a-" "Alright. Alert myself or Lydia when you need to go next and we will get started." Alec's eyebrows shoot up. "Really?" "Yes. Alexander, it is something that we have brought up to you before. If you're willing to, then let's do it." Alec nods and gives a shy grin. "Thanks. I love you." "I love you too, Alexander." They share a gentle kiss.  
Lydia rubs her belly, she's been feeling a sharp pain every now and then. She lets out a loud wince and a rush of fluid comes out from between her legs. She calls Catarina.

"Lydia? Is something wrong? Where are Alec and Magnus?"  
"In another room. I've been feeling sharp pains and I can't tell if I pissed myself or-" Her sentence is cut off by a small yelp as a contraction starts.  
"Your water just broke! Lydia, you're going into labor. I'll be there as soon as I can. Get the boys if possible. Just breathe Lydia and try to relax."

Catarina hangs up and scrambles to get what she needs. Lydia lets out a loud yell and grips the bedsheets beside her. Magnus and Alec run into her room. Magnus rushes to her side and assesses what he sees. "She's going into labor. Lydia I need you to breathe through the pain for me okay?" "C-Cat's on her way..." She takes deep breaths and feels a hand grip her own. She looks and sees Alec holding her hand. She takes a shakey breath. "Alec, I'm scared." "Don't be. Everything will be fine. Magnus and I will be right here the entire time." A portal opens up and Catarina walks through. She smiles at the three others.  
"Let's do this, shall we?"


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pandora is born and everyone hates Robert

Izzy continues to pace the living room, feeling anxious. Magnus sent everyone a text saying that Lydia is having the baby so his living room is packed. Clary takes Izzy's hand, making her stop. "Relax, babe." "Why is it taking so long?! Is this normal?!" "Isabelle, calm down. Remember how long I was in labor with Max? It takes time, she may not be ready to give birth just yet." Maryse strokes Max's hair with one hand and is holding Luke's hand with her other. She's feeling anxious as well but is attempting to remain calm. Luke strokes the top of her hand with his thumb and looks at Simon and Jace. "How's Alec doing?" Jace puts a hand over his parabatai rune. "He's anxious, stressed, excited, and I can feel that his right hand is in pain." Simon looks at him. "Most likely that's the hand holding Lydia's." There's a collective nod. The group can hear Lydia yell in pain once from her room.  
Magnus wipes off Lydia's forehead, she's sweating like crazy. Alec continues to hold her hand and just talk to her. "You're doing great Lydia you're doing so incredibly. Deep breaths remember Cat said deep breaths you're alright." She nods and puts her head on his shoulder. He pets her hair with his free hand. "Can't you guys give her anything?! She's suffering!" Catarina shakes her head. "I'm afraid not. Lydia you're fully dilated so the moment you feel another contraction, push." Lydia nods as Catarina gets in position to help deliver the baby properly.

About five minutes later, a loud and shrill crying fills the room. Lydia catches her breath and looks at Alec, a big smile on his face. "Told you that everything would be fine." Alec cuts the cord and pets Lydia's hair. Catarina places Pandora on Lydia's chest, the crying newborn squirming slightly against her bare skin. Lydia smiles and strokes her face. Magnus uses his magic to clean everything up and put a diaper on Pandora. Catarina takes Pandora to wrap her in a blanket and place a pink beanie on her before handing her back to Lydia. The shadowhunter holds her newborn daughter close, smiling as she soothes her cries. Alec smiles at her and gently runs a finger down the baby's cheek. "Want to hold her, Alec?" "No she is way too tiny I'll break her!" Lydia laughs a bit and hands her over. Alec takes her nervously and holds her close to him, Catarina helping him out so Pandora is comfortable.  
Magnus enters the living room and everyone stands up. "She's perfectly healthy." There's a collective sigh of relief. "How did Alec react?" "He was terrified to hold her but the moment she was in his arms, you could see the love in her eyes." "What's her name?" Luke, Maryse, and Max didn't know her name beforehand. "Pandora Isabelle Branwell. Lydia told me the first name was due to the fact that Pandora means 'gift' in Greek, Isabelle because of how big of a help she's been, and of course her own last name." Everyone nods and smiles.  
Lydia has Pandora back in her arms as Catarina leans over them. "Are you planning on breast feeding her or formula?" "Which do you recommend?" "Breast feeding, more benefits." Lydia nods and Alec just clears his throat, trying to to be uncomfortable by the conversation. "Why don't you go join the others? I'm going to show Lydia how to get her to latch now since there is nothing in her system that could harm the baby." Alec nods and goes out to the living room as Catarina shows Lydia what to do.  
Alec is immediately tackled by Izzy. He laughs as he stumbles back, stroking her hair a bit. Everyone smiles at him. "How are they?" "Good. Lydia seems a bit tired but she refuses to rest right now." "Tell her to apply a stamina rune, raising children was my primary reason for using them." He nods and texts Lydia the information, not wanting to see her feeding Pandora. Jace pats Alec's shoulder. "How does it feel?" "Like nothing I've ever felt before. The moment I saw her I knew I loved her and that I would protect her." Magnus places his hand on his own chest, feeling a deep warmth in his heart at Alec's words.  
After an hour, Catarina let's everyone into Lydia's room to see the baby. Pandora is wide awake and staring at Lydia with wide blue eyes that match her mom's. Lydia smiles at everyone as they walk in. Izzy puts her hand over her mouth and Clary does the same. Alec takes his place in the chair beside Lydia's bed where he was before. Maryse wipes away a tear and Luke places a hand on her shoulder. Max takes a cautious step closer. "Want to see her?" He nods and Lydia lets him climb beside her onto the bed. He looks at Pandora and smiles. "She's so cute. Good thing she looks more like Lydia." Everyone quietly laughs at the comment, not wanting to startle the newborn. Lydia looks at the small crowd around her. "Anyone want to hold her? Izzy looks like she's going to explode." The Lightwood nods and takes the infant carefully into her arms. "Lydia she's beautiful." "Thank you." Izzy smiles at the baby in her arms and talks to her softly. "Hi there. I'm your aunt Izzy, the reason your middle name is so cool. This is Clary. We're going to be there for you throughout your life so we can always keep you safe." She kisses Pandora's forehead before handing her to Maryse, after clearing it with Lydia. Maryse holds the bundle like a pro and strokes her cheek. "She has your eyes and Alec's hair color. She's going to be trouble with so much beauty." Luke laughs softly and melts when a tiny hand touches his finger tip as he adjusted her blanket. "Welcome to this crazy family, Pandora Isabelle Branwell."  
Maryse stayed behind when everyone, except Luke and Max, went home. Catarina gave them what they may need before she left. Lydia is taking a nap, desperately needing to rest, and Luke is helping Alec change Pandora's diaper. "Geez I'm going to screw up so many times." Luke smiles. "As long as you keep at it, you'll do fine." He nods. Alec then remembers what Magnus said earlier and goes to him, both heading for the bathroom. Luke rocks Pandora gently once she's cleaned up and gets her to fall asleep. The alpha places the infant in her crib by Lydia's bed and leaves the room, letting both girls sleep. Alec comes out of the bathroom with Magnus behind him and sits with Maryse and Max. Magnus looks at Luke. "Still asleep?" "Yep. Pandora fell asleep after I changed her so I put her down as well." Alec nods. "Thank you all so much." "Don't even thank us. Magnus, if I may, is it alright if i stay for the next week or two? Just to help Lydia adjust to motherhood properly." The warlock nods and, with a flick of the hand, has a guest room ready for her. "Will Max be staying as well?" "Mom said I could stay with Luke." Magnus smiles and nods. Magnus sends a portal so that Maryse can collect her things from the Institute.  
Robert sees Maryse leaving the bedroom with her things. "Leaving so soon?" "Not at all. I'm simply staying with Magnus for a couple of weeks to aid Lydia." "She gave birth?" "Yes. Now please step aside because I would really rather not have this conversation anymore and get away from you." He grabs Maryse's arm as she tries to walk around him. "I want to see her." "What?" Maryse looks at him in shock. "The baby is still technically my granddaughter and I want to see her." "You would have to ask Magnus, Lydia, and Alec for that given that it is Magnus's home and she is Lydia and Alec's daughter." She shakes her arm out of his grip and leaves.  
Magnus receives a fire message from Robert requesting to see the baby and reads it aloud. Alec hates the idea. "I know my father and he will find some way to see Pandora. Might as well let him then kick him out afterwards. Though check with Lydia first." He hears Pandora start to cry, then stop within a minute. "Wow she's fast."   
Alec goes to the bedroom and sees Lydia feeding Pandora. "Oh sorr-" "Don't be. Come on in if you want I don't mind." Alec sits beside Lydia and looks at her. "You're a natural." "You sound like Magnus." Both laugh a bit and just look at the tiny baby eating. Alec sighs. "My father wants to see her." Lydia looks at him in disbelief. "I don't know if I like that idea..." "I agree but Robert is persistent. I say let him see her for two seconds but not touch her and kick him out, just to get him away." Lydia looks at her daughter and sighs. "Fine. But if he tries anything I will slit his threat with my seraph blade." "Not if I do it first." Lydia and Alec smile at each other and she nods. "Let the bastard come."  
Robert knocks on the front door. Magnus lets him in and glares. Luke and Maryse are in front of Alec and Lydia, Max is off to the side a bit. The alpha reluctantly pulls Maryse to the side with his arm around her waist to show that she's with him and he won't let Robert upset her. Alec stays in front of Lydia and Pandora. "You do know I'm not going to hurt the baby right? I just want to see her then I'm on my way." Alec moves to kneel beside Lydia so that Robert can see the baby. The mother holds her close to her chest protectively. Robert kneels down to get a better look at her and smiles. "Congratulations. She's cute. On that note I will take my leave. Thank you for allowing me to see her." Lydia nods and starts to very subtly bounce Pandora as she starts to whine. Alec escorts Robert out and returns to Lydia's side immediately. "She's a good judge of character." "That she is."   
Alec kisses Pandora's head, relaxing her instantly. "Watch her be a huge daddy's girl." "Or Ayah's girl I will make sure of that one." "Don't spoil her Mags." Alec scolds playfully, causing the warlock to laugh. Pandora gives a large yawn for someone her size and Lydia smiles. "I think she's had enough excitement on her first day for a bit so I'm going to put her to bed." Alec goes with her, to learn how to in case he ever tries to help Lydia. Magnus smiles, glad that he helped bring her into their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on ageplay in the next chapter I just didn't think with Pandora being born that ageplay would work well in this chapter


	65. Chapter 65

It's two weeks later and Lydia is so thankful for stamina runes, Pandora woke her up constantly. Maryse left the night before so Lydia is on her own at night. She's sure that Magnus is grateful that she asked Catarina to soundproof her room so that they wouldn't have been woken up a lot throughout the night. Lydia is currently feeding Pandora, the sun barely rose so it's still pretty early but the view from Lydia's window is beautiful with all of the colors across the sky.  
Alec wakes up next to Magnus an hour later and rubs his eyes with closed fists. He sees that he's in the big bed and not sleeping with a shirt on so he's confused. He pokes Magnus's face, causing him to twitch. "Not now, Alexander. Go back to sleep." "Papa?" Magnus's eyes shoot open quickly and he looks at Alec. "What?" "Papa where my shirt? And where mama?" Magnus curses in his head, hoping that they could have waited a bit longer before Alec aged down again for the sake of Pandora and Lydia. The warlock smiles to hopefully trick Alec into thinking that everything is normal. "You were sweaty last night, turtle. So I thought that only your diaper would be good. Mama is in her room right now." Alec nods, believing everything. He adjusts himself as he's sitting up and looks at Magnus. "Papa?" "Yes, sweetie?" "My diaper yucky." Magnus nods and sighs 'Looks like potty training today will be harder.' He thinks as he adjusts the blanket around his waist. "Why don't you meet me in your room and I can change you there?" "Kay!" Alec goes to the nursery and Magnus picks up underwear off the floor so that Alec doesn't see something that he shouldn't when he's little. He snaps on some pants and goes to the nursery to change Alec.  
Lydia is sitting in a rocking chair in her room, rocking slowly as pandora stays cuddled on her chest. Magnus knocks on the door and enters, smiling at what he sees. "Sorry to ruin your moment but... We may have an issue..." Lydia looks up in concern. "What?" "Alexander woke up in his toddler headspace today." Lydia sighs. "That can't be helped. Should we introduce the little guy to his new sister?" Magnus nods. "He's going to notice that his mama has an almost flat belly so might as well tell him now." Lydia nods and stands up slowly with Pandora. "Take him into the living room. I'll walk in without Pandora first so that he can see that I lost the belly then you bring her out so we can do introductions." Magnus nods, slightly scared of Alec hurting the baby on accident. Lydia can see his fear and nods. "I feel the same. He will not hold her he will only look at her. She was born two weeks ago she cannot handle too much physical strength." Magnus nods and goes to place Alec in the living room.  
Magnus holds Pandora carefully in his arms as Lydia goes to talk to Alec. Once she's in his line of sight, the toddler smiles. "Mama!" "Hi bunny." He gasps. "Mama your tummy small!" "Yes it is. Do you know what that means?" He shakes his head. "That means that mama had her baby and you get to meet your sister." Alec's jaw drops and he smiles after. "Magnus, you can bring her now." Magnus walks in with Pandora in his arms, she's not swaddled so her tiny arms and legs are moving around some. He hands her to Lydia, who soothes her in seconds to where she's lying contently in her arms. Alec looks at the baby girl and doesn't move. "She so cute..." "Yes she is. Her name is Pandora." Alec smiles a little. "Hi." Lydia smiles at how quiet he kept his voice. Pandora opens her eyes and looks at Alec, though she cannot see anything she knows his voice. He giggles softly. "We all have to be super careful with her okay?" "Kay." Magnus kneels beside them. "How about you and I spend some time together while mama and Pandora stay here and sleep? Mama is tired and babies that are just born need to sleep a lot." Alec nods and kisses Pandora's head super gently before going with Magnus to get dressed, Lydia smiling the entire time.  
Alec gets dressed and into his tiny form. He goes to Lydia's room and walks in to see her taping a clean diaper onto Pandora. Lydia notices Alec and lifts him up to see her. He waves at her and kisses Lydia's cheek. "Bye mama. Ress." "Yes I'll rest." Alec bumps into Magnus as he leaves the room. "Papa!" "Come along, kiddo. Uncle Jace and Simon are going to meet us at the park." Magnus looks up at Lydia. "I have Luke some of the potion to give to the boys if they ever wanted to go out with us and Simon decided to be little today so we're meeting up." "Have fun. I'll send a picture so that they can see her. If anyone asks, Jace is my brother. We look alike anyways." Magnus nods and leaves with Alec. Lydia takes a selfie of her and Pandora to send to Magnus, he smiles when he receives it.  
Once Alec and Magnus get to the park, Simon runs and hugs Alec. Magnus sees Jace and waves, sitting beside him. They watch Simon and Alec run around and play on the slides and everything when they see a little girl join them. Magnus groans. "I recognize that child. Her parents are so f- Hello Leslie hello Mark." He greets them with fake enthusiasm as they sit beside him and Jace. "Hey Magnus! Who's your friend? And where's Lydia?" "Lydia is at home. This is her brother, Jace. He's here with his son." "Nice to meet you both." Jace goes through the introductions. "So why did Lydia stay home?" "Our daughter was born a couple of weeks ago so we figured that they could use the quiet time to rest while we let the little ones burn energy." The couple nods in understanding. "Congratulations on the baby girl. What's her name?" "Pandora." Jace smiles. "He loves his niece." Magnus pulls up the picture that Lydia sent him and the couple and Jace smile. "Oh she's adorable. You excited about your baby niece." "Extremely." Simon runs over to them with Alec and Jessica trailing behind. "Daddy save me! I no wanna lose!" Jace laughs and lifts him onto his shoulder, out of reach of the other two. "No fair no fair!" Simon laughs. Alec sees the picture on Magnus's phone and smiles. "Do you like being a big brother Alec?" Mark crouched to is eye level. Alec nods.  
The couple and their daughter leave after while and Simon and Alec run around more. Jace texts with Lydia about the encounter and Magnus watches the boys. "I could definitely see you two being siblings." Jace looks at the warlock and smiles. "Yeah I agree. Hell her and I don't have any blood family I'm down to be her brother." Magnus laughs a bit and sees the boys running back. "Daddy I wanna go home. I'm getting hungry." "Okay. How about we go home and eat then go visit auntie Lydia and the baby?" "Yeah!" Simon jumps into Jace's arms and they head home, leaving Magnus and Alec. The Little in toddler form walks up to Magnus and smiles, tapping his knee once. "Tag you it!" He then starts running and Magnus chases after him.  
After about two hours of Magnus playing with Alec, Jace sends him a picture of him holding Pandora and Simon kissing her forehead. Magnus smiles and Alec looks. "Cute baby." "Yes she is a very cute baby. Ready to go home?" "Yeah." Magnus takes Alec home and decides to place Alec on his shoulders, running every now and then.  
Magnus walks in to Simon face down on the floor sleeping and Lydia asleep while leaning on Jace, who is feeding Pandora using a bottle filled with breast milk so Lydia can rest. Alec walks in quietly and plays with a puzzle of his so that no one wakes up. Jace looks up at Magnus and gives a slight grin. "I think I've replaced you as most helpful." Magnus rolls his eyes and flicks Jace's ear, grinning at the same time. Jace sticks his tongue out and finishes feeding Pandora, burping her carefully over his shoulder. Magnus raises an eyebrow. "Maybe you should have been the father with Lydia. You are both naturals at this." "Nah. I love Simon too much for that. Plus I can still be the badass favorite uncle in her life. If Lydia has another, tell her to name him Jason." Magnus chuckles softly and nods towards Lydia, who's waking up. Jace looks at her as she turns to look at him. "How long was I asleep?" "Ten minutes maybe?" She nods and smiles at Magnus. "How was the park? Jace told me you ran into those mundanes again." Magnus nods. "They send their congratulations." She nods. "Lyd I got her if you want to go sleep." "No I'm fine just hand me my stele." Magnus takes her stele off of the table and goes to hide it. "Hey!" "Here, hand me Pandora and go take Lydia to bed." Jace nods and carefully hands him the two week old baby. The shadowhunter then lifts Lydia off of the couch and takes her to her bedroom. She doesn't protest and instead lets him tuck her into bed. "If she starts crying, come wake me." "Nope." She sighs in defeat. Her phone goes off and she smiles as she reads the text. "You wouldn't mind being related to me?" Jace shrugs and smirks at her. "I would be down to be family with you, Lydia. Biologically I only have my grandmother that I can't stand and biologically you only have your daughter who has only been around a couple weeks. Trust me when I say I see you as family and as an older sister to me even if our names don't match. Now, get some sleep." He fixes her blanket and kisses her forehead like he would to Simon or she would to Alec or even Jace himself. She laughs a bit and gets comfortable, falling asleep instantly.  
Jace goes into the living room to see Magnus playing with Alec while holding Pandora. Jace takes the baby so that Alec gets Magnus's full attention and smiles at how happy his tiny parabatai is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of Jace and Lydia finding a family/sibling relationship with each other


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day Lydia spends away from Pandora and a cute moment between Magnus and Pandora.

Pandora is about a month and a half old and Lydia is finally comfortable with letting Magnus watch her for a couple of hours. Alec finished getting dressed before Lydia did so he's helping out by changing Pandora's diaper, with Magnus there to help of course. About halfway through the change, Pandora starts peeing and it gets on Alec's sleeve and hand. "Damnit! I thought I was actually getting this." He covered her before any more could get on his clothes. Magnus laughs a bit. "You were doing fine. That happens much more often than you may think. Just be glad she's a girl or your face may have been a target." Alec shakes his head and finishes the change. Magnus helps him by getting the pee off of his clothes as Lydia walks in.  
"Alright I've pumped enough milk just in case she needs to be fed before we get back, I have her schedules written down, I have her blankets laid out on my bed if she gets cold-" "Lydia relax I know how to take care of a baby. If anything I will contact Lucian." She nods and adjusts her shirt. "Alec we should head out the meeting is scheduled for an hour from now but you know that they will be early." "Ready when you are." "Okay." She nods and kisses Pandora's head one last time. "I still feel weird about leaving her..." "I will send you pictures of her throughout my time watching her if it will help alleviate your concerns." She nods and heads for the portal Magnus opened up, Alec trailing closely behind.  
The meeting started early, as expected, and Alec and Jace are sitting on either side of Lydia. A shadowhunter looks at Lydia with a confused look in her eye. "You just had a baby why are you here?" "My daughter is being watched by someone I trust so leaving her for a couple of hours is difficult but doable." The other shadowhunter nods in understanding and the meeting continues.  
About halfway through, Jace looks around the table and sees Raj staring at Lydia in curiosity and horror, maybe a bit of humor even. He turns his head to the side to see her and tries not to laugh. No one else has noticed but her breasts leaked through her shirt slightly. He tries to subtly cover it with a folder while making a point but she looks at him. "What are you doing?" "L-Look down..." He's trying so hard not to laugh. Her and Alec both look at her chest and see the two, now larger, wet spots on the front of her top. She gasps and Alec looks away as she covers her chest with the folder in Jace's hand. A Clave representative looks at Lydia. "Lower the folder. Did something happen?" She reluctantly places the folder on the table and Raj bursts out laughing. "I'm breastfeeding stop laughing at me, Raj. It's completely inappropriate." She's mortified and Jace offers her his hand. "I have a few shirts that you can change into. We will be right back." Jace leads Lydia to his room and makes Raj's chair fall as they pass him.  
Once inside of Jace's room, he pulls out a few different shirts and a towel that he places on his bed before turning his back to avoid making her uncomfortable. Lydia immediately takes off the wet shirt and puts the towel on her chest, hoping to dry her bra at least a little. "That was so fucking humiliating I cannot go back out there!" "Lydia relax it's alright. Raj is just an ass what happened was out of your control." "You laughed too!" "I was trying not to and I'm sorry. I'd never seen that before so it threw me off and made me laugh a bit." Lydia sighs, Jace can hear a muffled sniff. He turns around to see Lydia clutching the towel to her chest, her hand over her mouth and nose. Without thinking about the fact that she's not wearing a shirt, Jace hugs her close. He rubs her back and strokes her hair. "Hey it's okay. There's no need to cry Lydia it's fine. If anyone else says anything, I'll start swinging. Please don't cry, I hate seeing you upset." She manages to calm down and just lets Jace hold her, needing the comfort. "I'm sorry. I'm just overreacting over something dumb. Let me put a shirt on and we can finish this dumb meeting." Jace nods and reluctantly lets her go, grabbing a shirt and helping her put it on.  
The moment Jace and Lydia sit back down at the table with Lydia wearing one of Jace's black tshirts, Alec can see that Lydia's eye makeup is slightly smudged but it's hard to notice unless you're beside her or know how to spot the difference. Alec places a hand on Lydia's knee under the table, making her look up at him. He mouths 'You okay?' and she nods, Alec can tell that she was crying but doesn't plan to press it. He strokes her knee with his thumb slightly before returning his attention to the meeting, everyone knows that Alec is the father of Lydia's baby so no one says anything about his behavior.  
During all of that mess, Magnus spends time lying down on Lydia's bed with Pandora. He chose Lydia's bed over his own thinking that the scent of her mother would be a comfort to her. He just finished feeding her a bottle and burped her so they're just lying beside each other. He runs a couple fingers over her belly in rhythm, noticing that those motions are enjoyable for her and keep her more relaxed. She starts to whine a bit after he stops to check his phone. Pandora doesn't start to fully cry but makes sounds to indicate her distress. Magnus takes her into his arms and strokes her face once. "What is it my yang kecil? What's wrong?" He bounces her very gently as he cradles her close. After about a minute, Pandora calms down. Magnus smiles. "You just wanted to be held, huh? Wanting attention from Ayah? You are lucky that I love you little sayang." Pandora starts to fall asleep and Magnus takes a quick picture of him holding her to send to Lydia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indonesian Translations:
> 
> yang kecil - little one  
> sayang - darling


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec week starts and new development

"Are you sure you have everything?" Lydia looks at Magnus and the bags surrounding him as she bounces a two month old Pandora gently in her arms. Before the warlock can reply, Alec comes in with one more bag. "Lyds we'll be gone a week not a year. I think we have more than enough."

Magnus and Alec decided to take a week to spend together just them. Alec even packed a bag or two of his Little stuff so that he can still ageplay while there. Magnus checks Alec's diaper one last time before he creates a portal. "We will call you once daily to check on you and the baby." Magnus kisses Lydia's cheek and so does Alec before they both individually say goodbye to baby Pandora, who stares at her dad and her Ayah with blue eyes though she cannot see them yet.

Magnus and Alec arrive at an old property of Magnus's that he's managed to keep over the decades. Alec places his bag down and weapons by the door before flopping onto the couch. Magnus smiles and lifts his boyfriend's head. "Comfortable, darling?" Alec only grins in response. Magnus chuckles and sits down, placing Alec's head in his lap. Alec cuddles into his warlock boyfriend and sighs in contentment. 

"I think we should just abandon the potty training for the week because I refuse to leave your side at any point." "You have to pee and are too comfortable aren't you?" "Maybe." "Or you already have." "Pfft what? No." "Alexander?" "You have no proof." Magnus reaches over and checks the front of Alec's diaper. "You're soaked you know?" Alec looks in a different direction, trying not to blush. "Hope it feels nice because you're keeping it on, darling." "Damn, come on!" 

Magnus grins evilly. Alec looks at him with puppy dog eyes and a pout. "Please, Mags?" "How cute. If it gets cold simply pee again." "Fuck." Alec sits up and crosses his arms, turning his back to Magnus. "If I did not know any better, I would assume I had a toddler on my hands, darling." "M not a toddler." "Really? You look prime for a tantrum~" Magnus pokes his side, teasing him greatly. "Not gonna throw a tantrum. 'M big." Alec huffs and tries to stand before Magnus makes him sit back down. "Alexander~" "No." "Don't make me use my papa voice." Alec rolls his eyes and faces Magnus. "Remember I am not against spanking you if you start being a brat. It also appears that a certain Little boy needs to age down." Alec sighs. "I feel it." "Need any help?" Alec nods, he's struggling to age down.

Magnus pulls the ageplay bag close to them and kisses Alec's cheek. He grabs the boy's pacifier and slips it between his lips. Magnus pulls out Alec's diaper supplies and has him lie down. "Mags can't you jus-" "Call me papa plus changing you this way can help you age down." Magnus uses a very gentle tone when addressing him, knowing that also helps. Alec can feel his mental state regressing slowly. Magnus begins to change Alec as slowly as possible, knowing that will help him regress much faster. He's not sure what headspace Alec will be in but is prepared for any. Magnus grabs Church and places it on Alec's chest, causing the Little's eyes to widen. The warlock notices that Alec is in headspace and smiles, placing a kiss on his belly as he finishes taping the diaper closed. Alec pokes his stuffed cat and laughs when it falls over.

"Is that a silly kitty, Alexander?" "Papa he VERY silly kitty." Magnus smiles and rubs his tummy gently, knowing constipation and stomach pains has been an issue for Alec the past couple of days even if Alec has refused to ask for help or voice his discomfort. Alec continues to play with Church, relaxing under his papa's touch. "Darling I hate to distract you from your playtime but how old are you?" "Umm... This many!" Alec holds up two fingers and Magnus smiles. "Are you too big for a bottle from papa?" "No!" Alec reaches for Magnus. The older man smiles and lifts his Little into his arms. 

Magnus pats Alec's padded butt gently as he walks with the shadowhunter rested on his hip. He gets a bottle ready for Alec and takes him into the living room, sitting him on the floor. Alec looks up at him. "Papa?" "I am going to be right behind you holding your bottle as you play, darling." He lets Alec lean back onto him and feeds him his bottle, the toddler playing with a couple toys as he drinks. Magnus ended up spiking the bottle just enough to help Alec's body move things along. 

After Alec finishes it, Magnus kisses his cheek. Alec turns around and gives Magnus a sloppy baby kiss on the cheek, earning a laugh from the warlock. "Thank you, sweet boy." Alec smiles at Magnus and hugs him. Magnus strokes his dark hair and allows the large toddler to curl in his lap. Alec buries his face in Magnus's neck, letting out a content sigh. Magnus takes the opportunity to send a picture of him to Lydia, getting in return a picture of Lydia sleeping with Pandora on the bed beside her. Magnus is confused by the fact that someone else took the photo.

MB: And you are?  
LB: Maia. Sup, Bane? :)  
MB: Oh hello Maia. Let me guess. ;)  
LB: Of course ;P  
MB: Take care of OUR girls would you?  
LB: Yeah I'll watch MY girls just fine dude.

Magnus shakes his head and smiles. "Looks like mama has a new friend." "Who mama friend?" "You remember Maia Roberts correct? The werewolf girl?" Alec nods. "She's with mama and baby Pandora right now." "I like baby Dora." "Me too, darling. Now shall we cuddle more or play more?" Alec shrugs before he squirms out of Magnus's lap. Magnus raises one eyebrow until he sees the look of concentration across Alec's face and decides to give him his privacy, leaving to go put the bottle in the sink while Alec does his business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this format work? I'm trying to fix that. And yes Lydia/Maia will be a thing but Lydia will still live with Malec and her daughter and Maia will remain in her current home unless a development in the story ends up changing in a direction where they should


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but just to move the story along

Magnus returns to the living room to Alec kneeling so that his messy diaper doesn't press against his skin. Magnus gets closer and his eyebrows shoot upwards, the smell hitting him first. "Well good thing to know that this brand holds well. I think magic is smart to change you this time, darling." Alec's diaper looks like if he moves, the diaper will either leak or pop off. "At least you're cleaned out and healthier at this point." Magnus snaps his fingers and Alec is in a clean diaper. The toddler notices and sits comfortably on the floor, reaching out for Magnus as well. "Papa cuddle?" The warlock smiles and lifts him into his arms. Magnus strokes Alec's hair and kisses his head. Alec yawns slightly and buries his face in Magnus's neck. "I think my darling boy needs a nap about now." Alec shakes his head while Magnus sways gently, walking towards the bedroom with a pacifier in the hand not supporting Alec.

Magnus gently lies Alec down in the center of the bed and puts a pacifier in his mouth. "Call me when you wake up, darling." "Wuv you papa." "I love you too, Alexander." Magnus kisses his forehead and leaves him in the room alone. Magnus sits on the couch and checks his phone.

LB: Sorry I needed a nap and thankfully Pandora was tired as well. Alec looks so cute!  
MB: Do not apologize you ladies need your rest. So Maia Roberts? ;)  
LB: Might be working on it ;)  
MB: Not giving up my Ayah position FYI  
LB: XD  
LB: How is Alec?  
MB: Fixed his constipation issue and found out the capacity of his new diapers at the same time and he's currently napping  
LB: XD  
LB: Let's try to Skype later so that he can see his 'baby sister' and mama  
MB: Will do :D

Magnus puts his phone down and picks up a book he brought with him while Lydia focuses on Pandora and Maia.

About a couple hours later, Magnus hears a faint 'papa' from the bedroom and goes to check on Alec. The Little in question is currently sitting in the middle of the bed, tears in his eyes as he reaches for Magnus. The warlock lifts him into his arms and strokes his hair. "What's wrong, darling?" "B-bad dweam... Papa hurt... Scawed..." Magnus nods in understanding and cradles Alec close. "Papa is fine darling, alright?" He strokes Alec's hair slowly as the toddler's tears fade. Alec looks up at Magnus and kisses his cheek. "Happy you 'kay papa." Magnus smiles at Alec. "I am too, my sweet boy."

Pandora is sound asleep, meaning that Lydia can relax for a bit. Maia smiles at her. "Thank the angel for stamina runes you're a beast at this." The shadowhunter smiles at her werewolf friend and nods. "How do mundane mothers do this? It may not be difficult for me but I can thank my angel blood for that." Maia nods and pats the spot on the couch beside her. Lydia sits down and practically deflates, nearly on top of Maia. The werewolf laughs. "I'm glad that you invited me over, Lydia. I like having the opportunity to get to know you better." "Agreed." Both women look at each other for a few seconds, letting the silence envelop them. Lydia places a hand on Maia's cheek and Maia does the same. They lean in and their lips meet in a slow and gentle kiss. Maia runs her fingers through Lydia's hair as the shadowhunter rests her hand on the other's neck. Once they part, they simply look into each others' eyes. "Wow... You think Dora would mind having two moms?" Lydia snorts and starts laughing along with Maia. "She already has two dads. Might as well even it out right?" Maia nods and kisses Lydia's cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be primarily Malec


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter of day 1. Sweet Alec and cute Malec moment

After giving Alec lunch, Magnus arranges for him and Alec to go to a store similar to a BuildABear but for Littles only. Magnus gets Alec dressed and tells him the plan, getting a squeak of excitement in response. Magnus smiles and fixes his clothing so they can leave.

Once they get to the store, the employee smiles at them. "We got your request Mr. Bane so the store will be empty for you and your shy Little boy to do this comfortably." Alec looks happy by what the lady said and goes to pick out a stuffed animal, he wants to make one for Magnus. He sees a blue teddy bear that looks like it has glitter on it and he shows it to Magnus.

"Oh that is beautiful, darling." "For papa." "For me? You are so sweet, Alexander. Shall we make one for your baby sister too?" "Yeah!" Magnus smiles and lets Alec pick out a purple puppy for Pandora. While Alec is distracted, the warlock picks out a light yellow cat to make for the Little. They decide to do a voice pack for Pandora's and they both say "We love you, Pandora." into the recording box. As Alec gets distracted by looking at clothes for Magnus's bear, the warlock records an "I love you, Alexander." for the yellow cat. Magnus laughs as the shadowhunter picks out bright pink pants, a sequined vest, and boots for Magnus's bear. They both pick a little blue dress and boots for Pandora's dog and Magnus picks out a light green shirt and black shorts for Alec's cat.

After they get back to their little vacation spot, Magnus texts Lydia that they made a toy for Pandora. The warlock gives Alec his new friend and smiles at how excited Alec got. Magnus looks at the bear that Alec made for him and hugs it slight, loving that he thought of Magnus before himself. He watches Alec cuddle with his new cat as he plays with a few toys on the floor while he gets his laptop set up.

"Alexander, I'm going to call mama." Alec rushes next to Magnus and smiles when Lydia's face appears on the screen.

"Hi mama!"  
"Hi sweetie! How's my little boy?"  
"Good mama! Made Dora a puppy!"  
"Oh how sweet. Can mama see?"  
Magnus shows Lydia the purple dog toy, causing her to smile and as she adjusts the baby in her arms.  
"That's so cute! And her dress looks like mine."  
"Alexander picked it out."  
"How sweet. I'm sure your sister will love it." Pandora starts to cry a bit and Lydia soothes her.   
"I have to feed her so I will call you soon. I love you both!"  
"Bye mama!"  
"Have a good evening Lydia."  
"Thank you." Lydia hangs up and goes to feed Pandora.

Magnus looks at Alec. "What shall we do before dinner, darling?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been to a BuildABear in years so I didn't know what to write


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Lydia and Jimon day

Lydia gets a text from Jace asking if she wants to come to the park with him and Simon, who aged down. Lydia replies with a yes and starts getting Pandora ready. Within 20 minutes, there's a knock at the front door. Lydia lets Jace and a tiny Simon in. The shadowhunter smiles and grabs Pandora's diaper bag and stroller.

"Auntie Lydia is bringing the baby?" Simon looks very excited by that statement. Jace smiles and nods. "Yeah buddy. Your baby cousin will be with us." Simon claps slightly and heads for the door. "Better follow him Jace." "Yeah yeah yeah." He smiles at his pseudo sister and they all leave, Pandora being pushed in her stroller by her uncle.

Lydia holds Simon's hand as they get to the park, walking with him to the swings. Jace sits on a bench and takes his baby niece out of the stroller. He kisses her nose and holds her as he watches Lydia push Simon, loving how happy the Little is. The two month in his arms blinks up at him and touches chin with a tiny hand. He smiles at her.

"Well hello there. This is your first time outside huh? Don't worry, Uncle Jace is right here to protect you from anything bad, especially ducks." He's too distracted by talking to Pandora that he doesn't notice the mundane couple beside him. "Aww she's beautiful!" Jace internally cringes, recognizing the voice of the mundane woman.

"Leslie, Mark, how are you two?" "Oh we're great! Is that Pandora?" Jace nods while smiling. "Yeah. Lydia's over there with my son Simon. Magnus had to take Alec to an appointment so we figured a little outing couldn't hurt." The couple nods in agreement. "Is Simon's mother around?" Jace doesn't look at them, coming up with a story. When he turns back, the fake pain in his eyes looks extremely believable. "She actually passed away shortly after he was born. Lydia and Magnus helped me raise him along with a family friend. I never knew my own mom so I know it hurts not having a mom around, but his life is full of love." 

Lydia and Simon had walked back at the beginning of his explanation. She kept the Little distracted so he wouldn't hear the story but Lydia listens so that she can back it up. She rests a hand on his shoulder and he looks up at her. "Hey Lyds." "Hey Jay." She hugs him slightly then takes Pandora into her arms. "I think a certain boy wants his daddy." Jace smiles at Simon taking to Jessica and opens his arms wide when Simon turns to him. The boy jumps into his lap and gives him a big hug. "Love you daddy." "I love you too, buddy." "Auntie Lydia is real fun." "Yeah. Daddy has a great big sister huh? Even if I'm the prettier one." "In your dreams, Jonathan." Both Lydia and Jace start laughing. Lydia greets the mundane couple beside Jace.

"Congratulations on a beautiful little girl, Lydia. Dark hair and light eyes are a dangerous combination." "Thank you. And I know I made her a onesie that says '#1 Heartbreaker.' for that reason." "Wait you made that one? Damn I thought Magnus bought it." "Yeah. I've made a couple of Alec's shirts as well. I have hobbies believe it or not." "You're such a workaholic though." "My job is being a stay at home mom of course I am." "Well before that you were worse." "Oh shush!" They sound like siblings which unintentionally solidifies the lie the mundanes were told. The couple laugh and all four adults chat for a while as Simon and Jessica play together.

After a couple of hours, the mundanes leave. Lydia is letting Jace bottle feed Pandora as she plays with Simon, knowing that trying to take her daughter away from Jace won't happen. She sneaks a picture of Jace kissing Pandora's head as she drinks her bottle to Magnus, receiving a pic of him and Alec cuddling on the couch with glasses of wine in both of their hands. Lydia looks at Jace and smiles.

"So you plan on protecting my daughter from ducks?" "Ducks are fucking spawns of hell if one comes near her the entire damn species will be extinct. I'm not even kidding. Fuck those damn birds." Lydia bursts out laughing and shakes her head. Jace scowls at her and she smiles. "Quack." "Okay the baby is mine now I will not allow my niece to be exposed to this!" Lydia falls over from laughing so hard. "Don't change her diaper then I'm pretty sure the design on the waistband has ducks on it." Jace's eyes widen. "This poor girl." Lydia wipes the tears from her eyes, stomach cramping from how hard she was laughing.

Jace and Simon stay at the loft when they all get back home, Simon aging up by then. The men cuddle on the couch as Lydia changes Pandora's diaper, placing the baby in a cartoon duck-covered onesie. She wraps her in a blanket and takes her to the living room. "Simon could you hold her while I go pump really quickly? She wants attention but it's hard to hold her at the same time." "Yeah no problem." Simon cradles her close and lets the blanket fall, trying not to laugh too loudly when he sees Jace fall of the couch flailing his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters. As far as the uncle Jace thing goes for Pandora, he's her father's parabatai and mother's pseudo brother so him being her uncle is expected I think.


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute Malec moment, no ageplay this time

Magnus wakes up before Alec and smiles, loving the sight of his shadowhunter's face in the morning. He listens to the soft snores that come from his lover and smiles, recording the sound for a minute to prove that Alec does snore. After about half an hour, Magnus feels two runed arms tighten around him. He smiles against the hairy chest his head is resting on.

"Good morning, Mags." "Good morning, Darling." They share a gentle kiss and Alec starts to get out of bed. "Where are you going?" "Gonna use the bathroom real quick. And don't just snap a diaper on me I'm trying to get better at this." Magnus groans and reluctantly lets Alec leave the bed, watching him as he leaves the room. Magnus lies back down and goes through his phone, smiling at the video Lydia got of Jace spazzing out from the onesie on Pandora. He jumps slightly at the sudden feeling of a kiss on his forehead. He smiles up at Alec, clad in only a pull-up, and scoots over so that they can lie down together.

"If I didn't know any better, I would assume that Jace and Lydia were in fact siblings." Alec looks at the pictures, messages, and video that Lydia sent to Magnus and smiles. "That both deserve it. Lydia is an incredible and caring person, something that Jace hasn't ever really had. While Jace is the protective type, something that Lydia hasn't had since her fiancé passed and I'm sure she didn't have before him. They complete each other, in a sibling way. It's sweet." Magnus nods in agreement and kisses Alec's nose. "You're surprisingly deep early in the morning." "Don't get used to it." Magnus laughs a bit before kissing Alec.

"How did you sleep, darling?" "Pretty well, you?" "Great actually. Your snores have become a lullaby to me." "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't snore?!" Magnus plays the recording of Alec's snoring and smiles at him. Alec rolls his eyes and takes Magnus's phone. He deletes the recording and gives Magnus back his phone. "You don't have any proof so HA!" Magnus rolls his eyes and smiles, playing the same recording from a conversation to Lydia that he was having. "She still has it." "Damn it!" Magnus laughs and cuddles Alec, who won't look at him.

After a little bit, both men put on pants and start walking to the living room. Alec decides to walk slower than Magnus to mess with him a bit. After there's enough distance, he activates his stealth rune so Magnus doesn't hear him run. Alec charges and lifts Magnus into his arms, causing the warlock to let out a less than manly scream. Magnus turns his head to look at his laughing shadowhunter.

"Alexander put me down!" "Nope!" Alec laughs a bit more as he walks with Magnus in his arms, carrying him bridal style. The warlock groans and just wraps his arms around Alec's neck, knowing it's best to just go with it. Alec sits on the couch and pulls Magnus closer to him, causing the warlock to straddle him. Magnus rolls his eyes and smiles, kissing Alec gently. The shadowhunter rests his hands on his boyfriend's hip and kisses back, enjoying the moment with him as much as he can. The kiss only breaks after they both become desperate for air.

"I think today is a cuddle day." "I agree with you completely, Mags." Both men smile at each other before kissing once again, having no intentions of leaving each other's arms for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any suggestions because those help me a lot and get more chapters written faster.


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Lydia, Maia, and Pandora cuteness and Malec comes home

Lydia wakes up and smiles at the sight of Maia holding her daughter, rocking her slightly. The werewolf looks up at her girlfriend and smiles. 

"Good morning beautiful." "Mornin' shadowmama." Maia kisses Lydia gently and smiles at her. "A certain sweet girl needed a change so I took care of it before she woke you. You deserve to rest." Lydia gets out of bed and hugs both of her girls. "You're already a good mama, honey." "You think?" Maia raises an eyebrow. Lydia smiles and nods. "Yeah. Look how content she is with you. Plus it's a heartwarming image to see both of my girls together like this." Maia kisses Pandora's head before pecking Lydia's nose. She smiles and looks at Pandora, who started to whine a bit.

"Does mommy's little girl feel ignored? I know her and mama are so mean!" She takes the baby in her arms and holds her close to her chest. Pandora quiets down as soon as she hears her mother's heartbeat. Maia smiles at them both then wraps her arms around them, putting Lydia's back against her chest. At that moment, Lydia's phone goes off and she groans. Maia grabs it and shows her the message.

"Ugh why do I need to be at the Institute?!" Maia kisses her eyebrow. "I'll watch Pandora. You take care of that bull crap." Lydia nods and gives Pandora to Maia, getting ready to head to the Institute. Once Lydia is fully dressed, she goes up to Maia. "I pumped plenty of milk for when she needs to be fed and you know how to help her relax." "I got this babe." They share one last kiss and Lydia leaves, leaving Maia alone with her daughter.

It's a couple hours later and around when Pandora needs to nap, already being fed. The loft is getting a bit colder and Maia doesn't want to accidentally suffocate Pandora with blankets. She paces by the crib, trying to figure something out. She rubs her neck and immediately freezes, coming up with something. She places Pandora on the couch with her belly on the blanket.

Maia them concentrates and turns into her wolf form, gently grabbing the collar of Pandora's onesie with her teeth. She curls her body on the floor and places Pandora on top of her, being as slow and careful as possible to not harm the two month old baby. Pandora starts to get comfortable on the warm fur body she's placed on. Maia pushes her cold, wet nose against her hand, earning a small noise in response. Pandora yawns and starts to fall asleep on top of Maia. Maia feels herself nodding off a bit as well and gets comfortable, minding the baby.

Lydia walks in an hour later, ready to destroy her seraph blade. She walks into the living room and smiles at what she sees. Pandora is sound asleep on a sleeping werewolf body. Lydia takes a bunch of pictures, setting it to her wallpaper and sending it to everyone. The shadowhunter takes off her shoes and starts to take Pandora. Maia instantly wakes up and, without seeing who is taking the baby, starts to protectively growl at Lydia, bearing her teeth. Lydia pets Maia's head gently and the werewolf looks at her girlfriend. She looks up at the shadowhunter with very apologetic eyes. Lydia holds Pandora in one arm and pets Maia's head with her free hand, loving how she melts into the touch. "Thank you for being so protective Maia. I'm not upset." Maia nods and walks out of the room to go change back.

Lydia cuddles Pandora close as she sees Maia walk in, clad in only a sports bra and sweats. Lydia smiles and puts Pandora in a bassinet beside the couch. "Hey beautiful." Maia smiles and sits beside her. "Sorry again for growling at you. I just... I love Pandora already and I never want anything to hurt her." Lydia nods and smiles. "No need to be sorry." 

Lydia stands then straddles Maia's lap. The werewolf smiles and plants her hands against Lydia's hips. The blonde gets her fingers wrapped in the dark curly hair of her girlfriend. They start to kiss, sweet at the beginning and gradually gets more passionate. Pandora isn't facing them and she can't see that far anyways so they just focus on their noise level. Maia's fingers start to travel under Lydia's blouse and the kiss grows slightly more heated. Both women are so occupied that they forget that Alec and Magnus were coming home today, nor did they hear the front door open and two sets of footsteps enter the living room.

Magnus clears his throat, startling both women. Alec tries not to laugh as Magnus covers his eyes. "For shame!" Magnus himself is trying not to laugh as both women turn bright red. Lydia scrambles off of Maia and the werewolf wraps herself in a blanket. Lydia hugs both men in greeting before getting Maia a shirt. Magnus grins at Maia.

"If we didn't walk in, how far would you have gone?" Maia only winks, not saying anything out loud. Lydia throws a shirt into Maia's face and gets Pandora out of her bassinet. "I think she missed her daddy and Ayah." "And daddy has a gift for her." Alec pulls out the stuffed dog that him and Magnus made, Lydia smiling at how cute it is. "Lets go put it in her crib with her." Alec nods and goes with her as Magnus and Maia talk about how adorable their shadowhunters are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will contain ageplay. What Littles will be present I'm not sure yet


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the Little day

A Little day was needed, everyone was stressed. It's been about three months since Alec and Magnus got home from their week long vacation and Maia and Lydia officially got together. Magnus had Maia move into Lydia's room since she helps with the baby and helps with Alec when he ages down as well. Pandora is about five months now so she's more alert and fun to interact with.

Maia puts Alec's onesie on as Lydia helps Pandora sit up, learning that she's at the age where she can start to. Maia smiles at her girlfriend and the baby interacting, clipping Alec's pacifier to his onesie. Alec hears Pandora laugh and he laughs in return, making both women smile. Magnus walks in and smiles.

"Isabelle is on her way with Biscuit and Luke and Maryse are bringing the boys. How's our little princess?" He crouches to Pandora's eye level and taps her on the nose. She laughs and makes a grabbing motion towards him. Magnus lifts her into his arms and smiles. "Looks like she just needs some time with her Ayah. Isn't that right, yang kecil?" Pandora just gets comfortable in Magnus's arms, making the others in the room smile. Alec was in turn getting attention from Maia and Lydia so he didn't mind, mama and auntie Maia kisses were great too. Maia lifts Alec onto her hip and everyone goes to the living room. 

Izzy and Clary arrive first and Clary is still big. She sits on the blanket beside Alec and hugs him. She's trying to age down and playing with him works within seconds, sending her to her toddler space. Izzy takes her niece from Magnus and smiles when she feels a chubby tiny arm wrap slightly around her neck. "Oh Raziel she's becoming affectionate I love that!" Lydia smiles and nods, leaning on Maia as they sit on the couch. Magnus smiles and watches the two Littles as two more enter the loft along with Luke, Maryse, and Max. Maryse immediately strokes her granddaughter's small tuft of black hair before greeting everyone else. Max sits with Simon and Jace on the blanket as the Littles all interact with each other. Maryse sits next to Izzy and leans on Luke, the alpha placing an arm around her shoulders.

"How does this Alec feel about not being the center of attention?" Lydia laughs at Luke's statement. "Actually, since Maia started helping out and now that Pandora is big enough for him to kind of play with, he loves it." Maryse smiles. "Is that so?" Maia nods. "Earlier when I was getting him dressed, he was laughing when Dora was." Maryse places a hand over her heart and Luke smiles. Izzy continues to cuddle her baby niece close. "What makes her laugh? I want to hear that so bad!" Lydia smiles and takes her daughter, much to Izzy's dismay.

She sits next to Alec with Pandora in her arms, making a heartmelting scene as he kisses her tiny nose. Pandora starts to laugh and Alec laughs a bit too. Lydia blows raspberries on both babies' cheeks, eliciting laughter from both of them and smiles all over the room. Clary, Simon, and Jace go sit by Lydia to get a good look at the laughing baby girl. Jace places his head on Lydia's shoulder and she kisses his temple as Alec cuddles in on her other side.

Clary smiles and goes over to put her head in Izzy's lap, wanting her mommy. Izzy smiles and pets the bright red hair that cascades over her legs. Simon walks over to Luke and sits on his lap as Maryse tickles him a bit. Maia goes over to Max and ruffles his hair, keeping the actual child from feeling left out while everyone else paid attention to the Littles and his niece. Max almost curls into Maia's lap as they sit together. Magnus smiles and takes a picture of everyone, loving the family he sees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be more of the Littles. I just needed to split it in two before it got too long. I also did look up baby development at 5 months old before I wrote about Pandora but if i got anything wrong please correct me


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Little day.

Alec and Jace start playing with blocks together, Lydia had to go feed Pandora. Max is still with Maia, liking that someone else is giving him attention without him watching them. Simon and Clary are playing with race cars again and Clary won, again. Simon looks upset and mad, frowning at his best friend. She smiles at him and he gets more frustrated. He pushes her, not factoring vamp strength, and ends up seriously hurting her. She lets out a yell in pain and holds her right shoulder. Izzy immediately rushed to her side. She tries to touch Clary's shoulder but she flinches hard.

"Magnus! Can you check her arm?" He nods and kneels beside Clary. He uses her magic to check it and shakes his head. "Fracture at the base of her humorous, around where her joint connects. Here, I will heal her quickly so that she is no longer in pain." Blue smoke envelops his hands as he heals her shoulder. The bone mends and Clary hugs Magnus. "Tank you, Unca Magus." "You're very welcome, Biscuit." Izzy stands up with Clary in her arms, taking her to change since she had an accident when she got hurt.

Luke looks at Simon. "You need to tell her you're sorry." "No! She win too much! No like Clary!" Luke stands up and walks over to him, making Simon stand up. He swats at Simon's butt three times, cupping his hand so it scares him more than hurts him. He makes Simon look at him. "Now when Clary comes back you are going to say sorry then five minutes time out, got it?" Simon sniffs and nods, close to tears.

Izzy comes back out with Clary and the baby parabatais give her hugs and pacifier kisses on the cheek. She smiles and thanks both boys. Simon walks over to her. "Sowwy Clawy..." "Is 'Kay... No do it 'gain..." Simon nods and hugs her before Luke takes him to the corner. He sets a timer for five minutes and checks Jace's diaper. "Phew! I'm gonna change this one. Be right back." Luke lifts Jace onto his hip and takes him to the nursery. Maryse looks at Magnus. 

"He's become incontinent as well. Frequent bowel movements." Magnus nods. Alec looks at Magnus and reaches towards him. "You too, darling?" Alec whines and nods. Magnus lifts him into his arms and takes him to change, having him close enough to Jace that the boys can poke each other. Magnus looks at Luke.

"Maryse informed me. Want me to ask for Catarina to take a look?" "No need. Jace has no issue right now so we're not looking for solutions. He likes that he can be dependent right now." Magnus nods, petting Jace's hair slightly. "He's very happy as an uncle. Are you aware of his and Lydia's relationship?" Luke nods and smiles. "He's so happy. He feels like he has more family now, he told me before." Magnus smiles and looks at the boys interacting, babbling in almost their own secret language. After both boys are changed, they are taken back to the living room and placed on the blanket.

Lydia is on the floor with Max while Maia plays with Pandora, giving her little kisses on the nose to make her laugh. Lydia smiles at her girlfriend and daughter before teaching Max a few more things for when he patrols, promising to go with him on one in the future. Jace crawls over to them and places his head on Lydia's lap. She smiles and pets his hair.

"You two got close, huh?" Max looks at them both. Lydia nods. "He's like a brother to me when he's big. He's cute like this too so it's fun for me." Max nods and starts to play with Jace as Alec joins them, Lydia placing a kiss to his slightly stubbled cheek. Alec smiles and cuddles his mama, knowing that his papa is busy making his bottle. Magnus walks back into the room and takes Alec into his lap, feeding him and cuddling him at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be a part 3 I’m not sure yet


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is good dad; part 3 of little day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been a while and this chapter isn’t much but I have run out of ideas for this story! I don’t want to end it but at the same time I’m not sure what to write anymore

All four Littles were put down for a nap, knowing that all four needed it. Maia is currently swaying with a semi-fussy baby in her arms, letting Lydia shower. Maryse and Luke are slightly cuddling on the couch while Magnus and Izzy talked about an outfit that Izzy wants to get for Pandora. Max himself is feeling tired so he goes to sit in Luke’s lap, the werewolf letting the child relax. Maia bounces Pandora gently, shushing her slightly. The baby girl continues to whine a bit and squirm slightly. She starts to gnaw on her hand and drool on Maia’s shirt. Maia takes the blanket off of her and puts it to the side.

“Hey, Maryse? Can you help me out here? She’s feeling really warm, drooling, gumming the hell out of her hand, and is visibly upset.” Maryse gets up and walks over to them. All attention is on the five month old as Maryse takes her. She takes Pandora’s hand out of her mouth, eliciting a cry from the baby. Maryse uses her sleeve to wipe away the baby drool from her mouth and hand. She pats her diapered bottom and tries to quiet her down.

“Magnus, can you get me a cold wet cloth? I want to see if I can bring her fever down a bit and check something else.” Magnus nods and snaps one up for her. Pandora still cries, very uncomfortable in her current state. Lydia enters the room, her hair wrapped in a towel. She rushes over to Maryse and looks at Pandora as the Lightwood glides the cool towel across her granddaughter’s forehead.

“Is she alright?” “Can you hold her? I think I know what may be wrong.” Lydia nods and holds Pandora close. Maryse has Maia keep Pandora from moving her head around as she checks the baby’s gums, gliding her finger gently across. Maryse nods and puts a corner of the towel on part of her gums.

“She’s fine, she’s teething though.” Lydia keeps the towel in place as she tries to soothe her cries. Pandora continues to vocalize her discomfort. Lydia tries to get her to quiet down before she wakes up any of the Littles.

Didn’t work.

Alec wakes up and hears Pandora crying in pain and discomfort. He gets out of the crib, avoiding waking up Jace, and walks out to the living room, fully big again. He heads right to Lydia’s side and pets Pandora’s hair.

“She alright?” “She will be, go ahead and age back down. You don’t need to be up yet.” “My daughter is crying like crazy I would feel guilty not being here and trying to help her.” Lydia nods and hands her to Alec. She immediately starts to gnaw on his shirt as she holds it tightly in her hand. She may not understand who he is or why she feels this way completely yet, but being in Alec’s arms helps Pandora feel safe and like the pain she’s feeling won’t be so bad with him there. He rubs her back and keeps her close to his chest. Lydia goes to check Alec’s diaper when he moves slightly away.

“Little damp. Don’t worry about it. I’m not concerned with getting changed anyways.” Alec just wants Pandora to be okay. Lydia nods. “She’s teething so this probably won’t stop for a while.” Alec nods and accepts the freezing cold orange ring he got from Magnus, nodding in gratitude. He puts it in Pandora’s mouth and she holds it herself, gnawing on it as Alec holds her. She stops crying but she still whines some, soothing her inflamed gums. Both parents look up to see all adults and Max looking at them, smiling at how they are with her.

“You two are such natural parents it’s not even funny.” Maia speaks up first, causing a lot of noises in agreement from everyone else. Lydia smiles and leans on Alec a bit so that she can be closer to Pandora. “Your daddy was so worried about you. You feel okay now? Feel safe with him?” Lydia’s voice is soothing and soft. Pandora smiles around her teething ring and laughs a bit, making Alec smile.

Alec hands Pandora over to Lydia given that Pandora seems much more content and starts cuddling with Magnus on a section of the couch. Maia and Lydia go back to their bedroom with Pandora as Izzy reads with Max and Maryse is outside on the balcony with Luke. Alec kisses Magnus’s cheek, causing the warlock to smile.

“You really are a great father, darling.” “I hope so. Pandora deserves the best parents possible.” Magnus smiles and kisses Alec, not caring that they’re not alone. They part when they hear a childish giggle from near the end of the couch. Magnus looks over and sees a fluffy patch of dark hair and a lot of red hair, exposing the two Littles trying to hide. Alec laughs and reaches over, touching Simon’s head and causing both Littles to be seen. Luke and Maryse come back in.

“I think we should all start heading home, it’s been a long day.” Maryse agrees with Luke and goes to get Jace. Izzy gets up and takes Clary into her arms, using the portal that Magnus created to get back to the institute. The warlock does the same for the others to go back to Luke’s and relaxes back into Alec’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some suggestions so I can continue this story


	76. Chapter 76

The loft is quiet. Magnus is with a client, Lydia is out on a double lunch date with Maia, Jace, and Simon, and Pandora is spending the day with her grandpa Luke, grandma Maryse, and uncle Max. Alec is working on some mission reports when he feels a familiar warmth envelop his crotch. He groans and checks his diaper, finding that it’s not too wet for it to bother him yet. He gets up and walks to the other side of the room, putting a few things on Lydia’s desk for when she comes home. He starts to walk back to his desk before he squats a bit involuntarily, filling his diaper without being able to protest it first. His hand goes to cup the back of his diaper, you can’t see or smell it due to the diaper itself but he can feel it.

“God fucking damnit.” He’s alone so there’s no one around that can help him. He goes to his desk and tries to just work until someone gets home, he even considers calling his sister to come help him out. Luck just doesn’t seem to be on his side today, a message on his phone tells him that he is needed immediately at the Institute. He groans and heads in, hating the feeling of the mess between his legs. A Shadowhunter Alec hadn’t seen before approaches him, he seems very hyper.

“Hello, sir! I was just transferred to your institute. My name is Jacob Torrance!” “Welcome, allow me to show you around.” Alec does everything he can to ignore the feeling of his own waste being pressed to his skin, especially when it starts to get irritated. He knows he’s going to have a rash, especially since it’s been about two hours with this kid. When he’s finally alone, he sighs in relief and returns to his old office. He checks his phone and smiles at seeing a message from his mom.

Maryse: “Dropping off Pandora with you at the Institute, Lucian is taking me out on a date!” 

He smiles and opens the door when his mother knocks. He smiles at the baby girl in her arms and hugs her close. Maryse hands him Pandora’s bag and kisses his cheek before leaving, he didn’t bother bringing up his full diaper to her. He sits down at his desk and holds Pandora in his lap as he looks over a few things. He grimaces at how the cold mess feels but knows he can’t change it so he focuses on Pandora. She gnaws on the teething ring Alec gives her as he writes up a few reports. There’s a knock at his office door again and he hides Pandora protectively in his jacket, he knows he doesn’t need to but he would rather do it to be safe.

“Come in.” Raj walks in and Alec sighs, letting the baby be seen since he knows that Raj is no threat to his daughter. The five month old looks up at the new person and tilts her head, making the wild tuft of soft black hair shift. Raj can’t help but smile at the chubby baby in a pastel purple tutu. He then turns to look at Alec, who is attempting to tame Pandora’s hair with one hand as he locks eyes with Raj.

“I came to discuss a few things from a previous patrol I took part in two nights ago.” “Well myself and Baby Branwell are all ears, what troubles you?” Raj starts to discuss the previous patrol in detail and Alec takes notes where he feels it is necessary. At one point during the explanation, which was when Raj started to ramble about how his partner was irritating, he felt his bladder release once again. Thankfully, it was silent and you couldn’t see it so he paid no mind to it as he continued to humor Raj. When Raj finally finishes his rant, Alec gives him the necessary advice. He leaves as soon as Pandora starts to whine and cry. Alec stands and starts to comfort her immediately.

“Shh hey it’s okay, princess. Daddy’s here what’s wrong? You’re tired, huh? Let’s get you home.” Alec grabs her diaper bag and puts what he needs to take home in it before leaving his office. He heads for the front entrance, not caring about the looks he’s getting. The newest recruit, Jacob, sees the head of the Institute with a baby and approaches them.

“Is this your daughter, Mr. Lightwood? She’s so cute!” “Yes she is. Sorry but she’s tired and I need to get her home.” Pandora starts to cry softly into Alec’s shoulder and every female Shadowhunter looks at the father-daughter duo, maternal instinct kicking in. “I know I know you need a nap. Let’s go see if mommy’s home and see if we can get you to nap for at least an hour.” Alec leaves the Institute and heads home, activating a rune to get him home as fast as possible. 

The moment Alec walks into the loft, he goes straight for Lydia’s room. Magnus got home a few minutes prior so he follows his boyfriend. Alec changes Pandora’s diaper quickly and rocks her gently, putting her in her crib when she dozed off in his arms. Magnus recorded the whole thing and sent it to Lydia, Maryse, Izzy, and Maia with ‘#dadmode’ accompanying it.

“Well done, daddy.” “By the angel Magnus you startled me.” Alec smiles and they leave Lydia’s room, taking the baby monitor as well. Magnus taps Alec’s butt and notices how full his diaper is.

“How long have you been sitting in that?” “Since before I went to the Institute about three and a half hours ago.” “Okay. Potty-training. Starting now. Let’s go get you cleaned up and into a pull-up.” Alec nods and lets Magnus change him, trying not to wince when it came to the furious rash on his skin. Magnus cleans him well and puts rash cream on him, sliding a pull-up on him afterwards. They both decide to just keep his pants off for now, wanting this to go easier.

“The moment you think you need to go, let me know.” “Will do. Can you text Lydia and Maia about it?” “Of course, darling.” Alec kisses him in gratitude before going to work a bit more. Magnus texts the ladies and heads to Alec’s office, sitting nearby in case he needs him. Within twenty minutes, Alec squirms slightly.

“Mags.” “Yep.” Alec walks to the bathroom with Magnus trailing behind. He removes his pull-up and barely makes it, a tiny bit he couldn’t hold in wetting the slight padding. He groans and puts a dry one on. Magnus smiles.

“Better than I expected. I was expecting you to fully wet it and leak.” Alec blushes and washes his hands before going to find pants since Lydia and Maia are home.


	77. Chapter 77

Maia and Luke had werewolf issues in the pack to deal with, Simon had to take care of some things with Raphael, Catarina and Magnus has to deal with some warlock things, and all Shadowhunters were needed at the Institute, meaning that Pandora was having a day with her main parents in the Institute again. Lydia feeds her while speaking with Alec in his office. Jace comes in without warning and walks out right after.

“Sorry!” “I don’t care dude just come in.” Jace walks back and tries not to look at Lydia’s chest. He focuses on Alec, who decides to make it so his face is beside his feeding daughter. Jace rolls his eyes and shakes his head, Lydia laughs.

“I came to tell you that Robert is here and needs you to address the Institute. I would say have Lydia stay in here with Pandora but him and the other Clave representative are demanding all shadowhunters be in the room.” “Of course he did. You know what, I’m holding her the entire time I’m addressing everyone. Do we have a black onesie or something?” “Black onesie, socks, mini leather jacket, and a black tutu. I think I have a black bow too.” “Lyds, you’re awesome.” After feeding her, Lydia changes her clothing. Izzy walks in while Alec places a black pacifier in Pandora’s mouth.

“By the angel she looks so cute!” “She will be addressing the Institute with me.” “Robert will be pissed.” “That’s the idea.” Alec grins and lifts the baby into his arms. He hands her to Jace, who starts kissing her cheeks. Lydia smiles at Alec, glad he’s thinking ahead.

“Let me use the bathroom real quick and we’ll go.” Jace raises an eyebrow. “Potty training. He’s doing well, only a few accidents so far.” Izzy nods and smiles, poking her niece’s chubby little cheeks. Pandora laughs and reaches for her daddy when she sees him again. Alec takes Pandora in his arms and kisses her cheeks loudly, getting a laugh from the six month old baby. Her one solo tooth stands out as she laughs with her pacifier hanging from her jacket, adding to her cuteness. Alec smiles and holds her in a way that she’s comfortable as they walk into the main room. Clary and Maryse try not to laugh when they see the baby. Robert rolls his eyes.

“Alec is this necessary? That’s not exactly appropriate.” Pandora babbles at Robert and everyone tries not to laugh. “Exactly, thank you sweetie. Now onto business.” Alec adjusts Pandora in his arms and lets her play with his hair as he speaks, trying not to shutter when her tiny fingers glide across his deflect rune. At one point, Alec turns to see one of the shadowhunters watching his daughter more than paying attention to his words. He looks the man in the eyes and clears his throat.

“Is there an issue, Michael?” “No, sir!” Pandora babbles something at the man and Alec nods. “Very well put. She’s right, pay attention and get your head straight.” The shadowhunter nods and Robert rolls his eyes once again. Alec ignores him for now, but Lydia doesn’t. She gives the man a slight glare and focuses back on Alec. Pandora starts to play with her pacifier as Alec continues his speech. She starts to babble again and Alec pauses, letting her make her sounds. When she stops, he continues.

“Excellent point. It has come to our attention that a few of you decide that taking solo patrols and solo missions without clearing them with me is a good idea. I have the names of everyone who has been doing this and I will be having a private meeting with you all after this is over.” Pandora starts laughing when she sees her mommy smiling at her and Robert snaps.

“Can we please get the baby out of here? It is highly inappropriate and very annoying. Go put it in your office and come back.” Pandora starts to cry after hearing Robert yell at her daddy. ‘Who is this scary man and why is he so mean?’ is the one thing she’s thinking, but not to that level obviously since she’s not a year old yet. Lydia rushes to Alec’s side and starts to pet her daughter’s hair as Alec bounces her gently, letting her scream into his chest as she cries. Maryse, Alec, and the other Clave Member turn and glare at Robert. He raises an eyebrow and the unnamed woman beside him speaks.

“Lightwood, the infant is doing no harm. Due to her, everyone is giving the Head full attention. I suggest you go into that office and sit there until this is over if you feel the need to be rude. Alexander is showing that though he is a father, he is perfectly capable of doing his job. I suggest you learn a thing or two from your son. Please, continue when you’re ready.” Alec nods and gets Pandora to calm down with the help of Lydia, feeling a warmth in his chest at the impressed looks from every female shadowhunter in the room. Robert leaves the room and Lydia holds Pandora, letting Alec finish before handing her back over.

After he finishes addressing the crowd, the other Clave representative steps forward. Alec straightens out and looks her in the eye. She smiles and shakes her head.

“No need to get defensive, Alec Lightwood. I myself am raising a new baby on my own, my husband passed away. Seeing you and your daughter, though her mother is around, is a touching sight. I have a newfound respect for you.” “Thank you, ma’am.” She nods and walks away, Alec kisses Pandora’s head afterwards. Pandora yawns against Lydia’s shoulder and she smiles. 

“I think we should head home soon, she needs a nap.” “Yeah. Or she could nap in my office here since I have no clue how long until we can head home.” “Alright. I’ll go get her settled.” Alec nods and kisses Pandora’s head again. “I love you, sweetie. Sweet dreams.” Lydia smiles at Alec and takes Pandora to his office as Alec returns to his room to use the bathroom, glad that he’s been able to hold it.


	78. Chapter 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with this story! This chapter is probably my longest one yet

“Alec, what would your mama and papa say? I was told that you were not allowed to have excess sweets.” “But Raaaaaaaaph! I’m a big boy! I can have cookies! Pandora can’t though.” “She can have one of her baby ones, but you can’t have anymore.” Raphael sighs, how long has he been arguing with his father figure’s regressed boyfriend now? The entire time probably so what, two hours? The shadowhunter pouts and crosses his arms, he hates not getting his way. The actual baby starts crying, Raphael is immediately quieting her down with a teething ring and her favorite teddy bear that Alec actually made for her with Magnus when she was born. Alec decides to sneak off into the kitchen and grab more cookies. The poor Little forgets one key piece of info, toddlers over six feet tall aren’t very good at sneaking quietly. Raphael rolls his eyes and speeds over to him. The vampire stands in front of the shadowhunter and points back down at the blanket in the middle of the living room floor. 

“No!” “Alec, I wasn’t asking you. Go back and sit on the blanket before you get in trouble.” “You not the boss!” “I was left in charge of you and Pandora so that means that you need to listen to me, understand?” “No!” Alec was NOT in the mood. He’s already had one accident and had to change since his pull-up couldn’t hold much and leaked all over his pants, he has refused to nap so he’s tired and easily irritated, and he’s been feeling antsy overall, like he wants to throw a tantrum but he’s not sure why. He sits down on the stupid blanket and pouts, stupid rules and stupid Raphael. The vampire clan leader rolls his eyes and goes back to making sure Pandora is content enough to leave her alone. Alec huffs loudly and flops onto his back with a loud groan.

“What is it now, Alec?” “You dumb!” “Okay, and? You’re starting to push it a bit, kid.” “Go ‘way!” “Alright, I’ll leave you alone.” Raphael internally groans and turns his back to Alec. The vampire is getting antsy himself and doesn’t want to throw his own tantrum. The shadowhunter pouts, that’s not what he wanted! Raphael is doing everything all wrong! Alec looks around, he wants to throw something so bad! He looks down at the wooden puzzle board on his blanket and throws it at Raphael’s head without a second thought. The loud sound of the large wooden board hitting Raphael in the back of the head rings through the apartment. The vampire is done, fed up, and wants to go home. He turns and looks at Alec with a few tears in his eyes. 

“Alright, that’s it! Come with me.” Raphael grabs Alec’s wrist and takes him to his nursery. “You are going to sit in the corner and stay there for five minutes or I’m gonna tell your papa that you were being bad and get you in trouble!” “No! No trouble with papa!” Alec pouts and sits in the corner, he noticed the change in Raphael’s behavior but he doesn’t want to get in worse trouble. Raphael starts a timer before going into Lydia’s room. He closes the door and sits on the floor, thumb in his mouth as he cries quietly. Once he’s calmed down, he makes it look like he wasn’t crying at all before checking on Alec. Pleased with the fact that he hasn’t moved, he stops the timer.

“Are you ready to be good?” “Yes, Raph.” Alec stands up and walks over to Raphael. “I sorry. I was a brat.” “Thank you for the apology, Alec.” “And mama and papa say I gotta be nicer to babies littler than me.” “W-what...? Alec, you’re confused.” “No, you looked like Jacey when he sad when he a baby. An I bigger than Jacey.” “Alec, I’m not a little. I was just upset because you threw something at me and you weren’t being nice to me. Now, c’mon. You need to eat something and I need to put Pandora to bed.” Raphael walks ahead of Alec, hating how he’s so perceptible. Alec feels the urge to age up and confront him on this, but something else seems more important at that moment. The shadowhunter tugs on the vampire’s shirt.

“Is something wrong?” “I gotta potty. Help me?” “Sure thing, kid. C’mon.” Raphael takes him to the bathroom and helps Alec out. He leaves him to do his business and helps him out afterwards, making a note for Magnus and Lydia that he made it on his chart. As Raphael goes to pick up Pandora from her bassinet in the living room, a hand grabs his wrist. He turns to see Alec looking down at him.

“I got her. Why don’t you have a seat so you and I can talk?” “Uh, alright.” Raphael goes over to the couch as Alec picks up his daughter. He holds her close to his chest, patting her butt and back in a gentle rhythm while he sways gently and hums softly. The baby girl is asleep in no time and Alec takes her to Lydia and Maia’s bedroom to put her in her crib. Meanwhile, Raphael looks down at his hands, fidgeting slightly. Alec knows, there’s no way to deny that now. A few minutes later, Alec comes back dressed in his casual adult clothes. The shadowhunter sits beside the vampire and smiles reassuringly.

“What’s going through that head of yours right now?” “A lot of things...” “Anything you want to talk about? Because there’s obviously something that should be talked about.” “I no wanna... I-I mean I’d rather not...” “I think we should. How long have you been doing this?” “A while...” “Do You have a caregiver?” “No...” “That’s not good. You’re such a little baby boy that it’s not safe for you to be alone like that.” That phrase tips the scale and Raphael’s thumb is between his lips as he whines a bit. Alec pets his hair as he sees tears start to well up in Raphael’s eyes. The vampire hiccups once before he starts sobbing around his thumb, prompting Alec to lift him into his arms and take him to the nursery. He places the crying Little in the crib and leaves the bars down, planning on changing him into more comfortable clothes. 

“It’s alright, buddy. Deep breaths. Let’s get you into something more comfy, okay? Here, I have one of Jace’s onesies that is a bit small on him.” Raphael lets Alec do what he wants, lying in the crib hiccuping. Alec takes off his clothes slowly, giving Raphael the opportunity to stop him if he needs to. Once Alec gets to Raphael’s boxers, he pauses. Those combined with a onesie cannot be comfortable, but the only other options are pull-ups and diapers. 

“Raph, buddy. I know you don’t need them but would you be upset if I put a diaper on you? You’d probably be more comfortable.” “Kay...” Raphael’s voice is soft, like he’s not used to talking when little. Alec smiles at him and puts one on quickly, still aware that Raphael isn’t even going to use it but knows he would feel more secure in it. Once the shadowhunter has the clan leader in the soft onesie that is coated in kittens and matching socks, he lifts Raphael into his arms. He grabs one of Simon’s pacifiers that he keeps here and slips it between Raphael’s lips, smiling when he sees the Little sucking on it rhythmically. Raphael rests his head on Alec’s shoulder as the shadowhunter goes through the routine he has for baby Pandora when he puts her to sleep. He rests one hand under his butt and uses the other to cradle his head and support his back, patting his butt softly as he bounces him gently. The front door opens and closes, three voices can be heard.

“Alexander? Raphael?” “Shhh, living room.” “By the angel...” Lydia, Maia, and Magnus are stunned by Alec holding a sleeping Little Raphael. Alec grins at Magnus as he steps closer, confusion on his face. The shadowhunter mouths to wait as he goes to put Raphael in the crib in the nursery, returning moments later with the monitor. Lydia takes the monitor from him and they all sit in the living room.

“What happened?” “I was acting like a total brat, not gonna lie, and the way Raphael reacted to certain things tipped me off. When I asked him about it, he slipped. He doesn’t have a caregiver and his headspace reminds me of Jace.” “Poor baby. I have an idea.” Magnus sends a quick text and seconds later, a portal opens revealing Catarina. “This better be good, Bane. You know I don’t like leaving Madzie on her own even if she’s asleep.” “Follow me.” Magnus takes Cat to the nursery and she immediately feels a tug on her heart.

“Aww, Raph. He looks so cute this way. Why did you contact me, though? You still haven’t given an actual reason.” “He doesn’t have a caregiver, Cat. He’s on his own and his headspace is very young.” “What?! Poor baby, this is unacceptable!” Catarina is conflicted. On one hand, she has plenty of room and can easily accommodate Raphael plus she really wants to. On the other hand, she has no clue how to properly care for a Little much less a vampire. She sighs, pushing Raphael’s hair out of his face. He stirs slightly in his sleep and pushes his face further against Cat’s hand. Her heart melts and she knows what she’s going to do.

“I’m taking him home, I’ll be his caregiver.” “I knew you would.” Catarina smiles and gently lifts Raphael into her arms, trying not to melt at how he cuddles into her. Cat takes him home, using her magic to create a Little nursery in the room next to Madzie’s. She puts him in the crib provided inside the room and heads back to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think about this development and comment any story suggestions for future chapters

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it and continue to read on. Comments whether they be positive or negative and Kudos are appreciated


End file.
